Bailamos?
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, una clase y una canción…Amor a primera vista?... Warning: LemonLime...EPPY 8, ACTUALIZADO! PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Prologue

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**:

SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una canciòn… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Sobre los personajes**: **Sesshoumaru Youkai** es dueño de Shikon Enterprises, 30 años, soltero, rubio, ojos ambarinos y un hombre considerado serio, frió y calculador, y por otro lado un "sex symbol".

**Inuyasha Youkai** socio e inversionista de Shikon Enterprises, hermano del antes mencionado "sex symbol", 25 años, casado, rubio, ojos ambarinos, y con un lindo hijo.

**Kagome Higurashi **doctora muy reconocida, 25 años, casada con Inuyasha Youkai, cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y un lindo hijo.

**Rin Sakura** Doctora y cirujana, muy reconocida en Inglaterra y en Japón, 25 años, soltera, cabello azabache y hermosos ojos esmeralda.

**Tenshi Youkai Higurashi** 5 años, cabello azabache y ojos ambarinos.

**Nota de la autora: **HOOOOOOLAAAAAA! Que les dije… que no se librarían de mi tan fácil! Jajajajaja bueno… psss espero que este fic les guste bastante… jijij no se, me inspire en una canción, esa la de Enrique Iglesias, que se llama "Bailamos", pero bueno jejejeje… haber ke tal… no se olviden de los reviews…… disfrútenla!...

* * *

**-Prologo-**

**Lunes por la noche… **

Una tranquilidad se sentía en la casa de los Youkai, la linda familia cenaba amenamente… pero uno de ellos iba a desatar una tormenta…

"arigato Mami… la cena estuvo muy rica," corriendo con el plato en mano, fue a dejarlo al lavabo, y después a darle un dulce beso a su Mami…

"lo hago con mucho cariño para ti, mi amor" dijo regresándole el beso. "ahora dile a tu papi que te vaya a acostar, ya es tarde…"

"si Mami"… en segundos el niño ya le gritaba a su padre… "Papi! Escuchaste lo que dijo Mami!..."

"siiiiiiiiii… Tenshi ya sube!"

"ya voy Papi!" dijo semi-gritando y corriendo en las escaleras.

"aaahhh estos niños no cambiaran…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"papi…"

"dime?..." decía mientras acomodaba a su pequeño niño entre las sabanas.

Padre e hijo se encontraban en el cuarto del pequeño, como lo habia dicho su Mami, el papi tenia que darle el tradicional besito de buenas noches…

"te quiero mucho papi,"

"yo también Tenshi… ahora duérmete…"

"y Mami…?"

"vendrá en un rato mas…"

"buenas noches papi, que descanses, y que sueñes con los angelitos…"

"tu también…" dijo para darle un beso en la frente, y después prender la pequeña lamparita alado de la cama del pequeño, apagar la luz, y cerrar la puerta quedamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguió con su trabajo, lavando y secando platos… era un sin fin de ellos… no entendía como, pero sus 'niños' tenían un pozo sin fondo como estomago… "aaahhh ya termine…" dijo aliviada Kagome.

"ya terminaste…" dijo su esposo, Inuyasha, acercándose a ella y besándola dulcemente, para después pasar sus manos por su cintura y separarse de ella. "Te tengo una sorpresa…"

"sorpresa?..." pregunto confusa

"recuerdas…" la tomo de las manos, mano izquierda en su hombro y mano derecha entrelazada con la suya… "baile…"

"no… no lo hiciste…"

"si… si"

"nooo… estas jugando…"

"si…" vio demasiada determinación en sus ojos

"aaahhh! Inuyasha! Te amo!" brincaba de felicidad la miko, pues su esposo le acaba de regalar unas clases de baile… Hace ya tiempo, en un baile, Kagome tenia tantas ganas de bailar… pero su querido Inu, no sabia bailar del todo bien… entonces ella le propuso ir a unas clases… el, después de mucho tiempo acepto… pero por la empresa que llevaba junto a su hermano Sesshoumaru, no tuvo tiempo de atender esas ansiosas clases de baile para su linda esposa. Pero ahora el le llevo la sorpresa a su _Ángel_…

"así podremos bailar todo lo que queramos…"

"siiiii! Cuando empezamos?" preguntaba entusiasmada Kagome, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo sin igual de emoción.

"el miércoles…"

"siiiiiiiiii… podemos invitar a Rin?"

"claro…"

"aaahhh eres el esposo mas lindo y tierno, el mejor de todos…"

"claro así tenia que ser," dijo mostrando su faceta orgullosa.

"y sabes… y por todo eso… Te amo... dame un beso…"

"claro mi ángel…" y tal como lo pidió, le dio el beso mas apasionado…

"waaaa me encanta cuando me besas así…"

"que tal si lo hacemos en privado?..."

"jijiji," riéndose y besándose. Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y la llevo a sus habitaciones… para tener una noche de amor… de pasión…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Martes… 5:45 de la mañana… **

"Inu…" dijo moviéndolo un poco… "Inu…" lo volvió a mover con mas fuerza… "INU!"

"que? Que?" pregunto nervioso y adormilado.

"es hora, necesitas bañarte para irte al trabajo…"

"aaahhh si… trabajo… no quiero verle la cara de amargado a Sesshoumaru…" le dijo volteándose de lado.

"Inuyasha…-refunfuño- ya metete a bañar, arreglate, no quiero que llegues tarde," dijo para darle un dulce beso a los labios. Pero este no contento, la jalo por la cintura, y la puso encima de el, para comérsela a besos…

"Inuyasha… lo haremos mas tarde… metete a bañar…" decía entre risas, pues entre besos y caricias, se daban las cosquillas…

"esta bien, solo por que tu me lo dices ángel…"

"hai…" dijo para darle un beso màs…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6 de la mañana… **

'_porque mi vida tiene que ser igual?... no salgo de la rutina… es siempre la empresa… pero ese es mi objetivo… hacer mas grande la empresa que a mi padre le costo tanto subir… debo hacerlo por el…' _pensaba un hombre apuesto de mirada ambarina, que apagaba su despertador. Levantándose, y se fue directamente a su vestidor, a elegir lo que iba a ponerse hoy.

Su gusto impecable, y todo a su alrededor lo era. Eligio un traje negro con unas pequeñas líneas en gris, y una corbata en color dorado… como el color de sus ojos. Tomando una toalla se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, salir de ahí no seria fácil… aunque esta fuera su vida… la odiaba cierta parte de el… ya se habia cansado de la 'rutina' para el todo eso era su vida… que mas daba un dia mas?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6 de la mañana… **

"Tenshi… despierta mi amor… hay que ir a la escuela…"

"Mami… 5 minutos mas…"

"no… ya vete a bañar… para que te pongas igual de guapo que tu papi…" dijo animando al niño de bellas facciones, al igual que su padre tenia unos hermosos ojos dorados, su cabello era de color azabache, unos 5 años… igual de guapo que su padre.

"esta bien Mami…"

"anda mi amor…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina, la Señora Youkai se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, algo ligero en las mañanas, algo muy rico al paladar…

"mmm que rico huele…"

"toma…" dijo dándole un plato con el desayuno.

"arigato… eres la mejor…"

"gracias…" dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios. "en un rato mas baja tenshi… podrías darle el desayuno mientras me baño?"

"claro…"

"gracias eres un amor… lo sabias?"

"mmm… tal ves…"

"jaja… ven aca…" dijo para abrazarlo y besarlo… "ahorita regreso…" se despidió dándole una mirada seductora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después el pequeño niño bajaba para tomar el desayuno, y mientras lo disfrutaba, su linda Mami bajaba vestida en blanco, y con su bata en mano.

"ya desayunaron?"

"hai"

"bueno… me toca…"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que dieron las 7 y era hora de partir.

"que te vaya bien mi amor…" dijo Kagome para despedirse de su esposo, que maneja un mustang de año en color negro.

"a ti también, y tu pórtate bien campeón"

"si papi, me saludas a mi tío!"

"claro, nos vemos!" dijo para arrancar he irse a toda velocidad.

"bueno, vamonos,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de dejar al pequeño en el kinder, fue a su trabajo, a al gran hospital Sengoku. Entrando, se puso su bata y su gaffet, y se dirigió a los lockers para dejar sus cosas.

"Buenos días" decía a doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban en el lugar, y ellos le repetían el saludo.

"buenos días Kagome, como estas?" decía una linda joven de mirada esmeralda.

"Rin, wauuu te hiciste algo?... te ves cada dia mas hermosa… buenos días" dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

"pues no, pero que dices Kagome… sigo siendo la misma… jajajaja, y bien que me cuentas, que dicen tus 'niños'?"

"pues… Inu… me regalo unas clases de baile ayer…" brincaban de emoción las dos amigas. Rin sabia que Kagome quería esas clases desde hace mucho tiempo, y que se las dieran de esa forma era inesperado.

"que bueno me alegra mucho, por fin te darás tu tiempo con tu esposo…" decía picaramente la joven.

"jajaja… claro… pero mira…" y le enseña un folleto de las clases "tiene cortesía para dos personas mas..." dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

"que bien," dijo mostrando una sonrisa desinteresada, y no tenia la menor idea de lo que planeaba su amiga.

"…entonces que me dices?"

"decirte?..."

"vienes o no?"

"jajajaja y perderme de cómo bailan ustedes?... claro que no, iré…" y justamente cuando iba preguntar cuando comenzarían, su beeper sonó… "mmm me temo que dejaremos la platica para después… me quieren en cirugía…"

"esta bien, nos veremos después… que te vaya bien!..."

"gracias,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un Hombre extremadamente apuesto salió de los elevadores de las oficinas principales, levantando suspiros de todas las mujeres presentes, y dirigiéndose a su oficina, donde se paro para recibir de la secretaria varios reportes.

"gracias," dijo fríamente y entraba con gracia y elegancia a su oficina.

Y se veía una secretaria totalmente petrificada, y en su mente solo se repetía… 'esta como quiere'… (N/a: x333)

"Jaken…"

"buenos días Sesshoumaru-sama"

"me puedes dar los últimas investigaciones?"

"hai," buscando entre sus papeles se encuentra un legajo en color azul, y lo entrego a su 'amo bonito'.

Jaken era el asistente y la persona a quien más confianza le tenía Sesshoumaru. A el solo le podía confiar cosas del trabajo y personales.

Leyendo los papeles, pregunta a su asistente. "Inuyasha?"

"tiene una junta con unos lideres sindicales, dentro de unas horas llegara,"

"esta bien, quiero que me mantengas al tanto cuando llegue,"

"si, Sesshoumaru-sama,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9 AM**

"Inuyasha?"

"lo llame, viene para su oficina,"

"bien," decía fríamente para volver a los papeles… Minutos después un hombre alto aparecía, abriendo la puerta de la gran oficina del empresario.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Inuyasha, necesito que te tomes cargo de esto," dijo entregándole el legajo azul. Este abrió el legajo leyendo su contenido.

"que? Esto es un robo…"

"por eso te encargaras de solucionarlo…"

"claro… no te preocupes les daré su merecido…" dijo saliendo de la gran oficina.

'_espero que ese hermanito mío se las sepa arreglar' _

_le avisare cuando llegue, vere si viene, no se preocupe... y lo entrego a su 'aortes._

_sentesmami bajaba l paladar...r azab_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1pm **

"Rin, te ves cansada, como te fue en la cirugía?" pregunta Kagome, pues ve realmente cansada a su mejor amiga.

"bien, tuvo un paro cardiaco… se me fue por 15 minutos… gracias a kami lo regrese a tiempo…"

"Rin cada vez te haces una mejor doctora… y cirujana,"

"si, muchas gracias… ahora tengo hambre…" dijo dando una sonrisita dormilona. "A que dia y a que hora empezaran las clases de baile?"

"el miércoles a las 8,"

"mmm ya quiero ver como bailan el monstruo y tu," dijo riéndose de su amiga, pues sabia que Inu tiene ciertos problemas con el baile, pero mas que todo quería ver a su amiga feliz. Además, Rin apreciaba mucho a Inuyasha desde que lo conoció en la facultad, como roommate, pues ellos se decían hermanos, y de cariño ella le decía 'Monstruo'.

"jejeje… pobrecito… jejeje pero que mas da, estaremos ahí dándonos nuestras clasecitas,"

"tengo hambre, me acompañas?"

"claro, pues a mi también me hace falta algo de comer,"

"esta bien, vamos,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9 Pm **

"ya le dije a tu nee chan de las clases, y acepto gustosa, como ves?"

"muy bien, me las va a pagar ese pulpo andante…"

"no le digas así…" dijo dándole un pequeño golpe al hombro

"pues lo es, se te pega como un pulpo cuando te da abrazos," decía burlándose de su nee chan adoptiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miércoles, 7.30 de la noche… **

Una hermosa joven bellamente arreglada salía de los elevadores del gran edificio de Shikon Enterprises. Un vestido de tirantes en color negro, escotado, pero no dejando ver tanto, con un poco de la espalda descubierta, y una falda llegando a las rodillas, y con unos hilillos corriendo entre la pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda, y un maquillaje exquisito y de muy buen gusto, hacia que la dama se viera increíblemente hermosa.

Como buena cuñada que era, y por lo bien conocido que sabia que era su cuñadito, entro a saludarlo personalmente a su oficina.

"buenas noches, Sesshoumaru!" dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ella era una de las únicas personas que lo hacían agradable el resto de su dia… y al parecer este seria uno de ellos. Aunque no tuviera una relación tan estrecha con su hermano, con su cuñada se llevaba muy bien, y con su sobrino, el pequeño diablillo lo quería mucho.

"buenas noches, -miro al asistente en sus escritorio, y el los dejo solos para hablar tranquilamente- que haces por aquí," pregunto, cuando vio que su asistente no estaba a la vista y mientras su hermosa cuñada se acercaba a su escritorio.

"viene a recoger a Inuyasha, iremos a unas clases de baile,"

"clases de baile?" pregunto confuso, pues jamás habia escuchado que su hermanito se pusiera en esas cosas.

"si, Inuyasha me las prometió hace mucho tiempo, pero por el trabajo, hasta ahora se pudieron dar… y dime, tu como vas?"

"vamos muy bien, aunque hay unos problemas, pero vamos bien,"

"que bueno, me alegra… que harás esta noche?"

"…" los ojos de su cuñada decían que le iba a decir algo… turbio… para el… traumante…

"vamos a las clases, te divertirás, lo prometo…" decía muy entusiasmada y muy segura de sus palabras.

"mmm…"

"Sesshoumaru por una ves en tu vida date la oportunidad de conocer gente y divertirte," decía poniendo ojos de cachorrita lastimada, y también dándole ánimos a su cuñado.

Sesshoumaru habia tenido muchas mujeres, e incluso iba a casarse, pero se entero a unos cuantos días de su boda, que su 'querida prometida' lo engañaba, que lo quería solo por su dinero. Por esa razòn se volvió el ser mas frió que hay, y solo con algunas personas dejaba de ser esa persona fría, pero solo un poco.

"esta bien, a que horas empiezan?"

"en 20 minutos…" dijo dando una risita nerviosa, sabia que a su cuñado no le gustaban las cosas tan rápido. Estaba apunto de contestar cuando se abrió la puerta.

"Sesshoumaru, no has visto a Ka…gome…" al ver a su linda esposa se quedo boquiabierto pues ella lucia radiante, magnifica una diosa frente a sus ojos. Kagome se acerco a su esposo, y lo recibió dándole un beso. Mientras el "sex symbol" volteaba a ver a otro lado de la oficina. Al separarse, Kagome le dijo unas palabras al oído que hicieron gritar al amor de su vida.

"QUE!"

"pero que tiene, se va a divertir,"

"Kagome…" decía volteando…

"pero nada, no tendrás postre si no aceptas," dijo muy segura de si misma, y el trago saliva y acepto, pues aquel postre era cuando tenían noches de mucho amor.

"menos mal…- suspira- vamonos Sess," dijo dando una sonrisa. Mientras en la mente de Sesshoumaru no tenia idea de lo que habían hablado, o almenos en esa parte de "postre" no entendía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8 PM**

Bajaba de un lindo carro negro, una bella mujer de mirada esmeralda y un vestido en color rojo la acompañaba, que resaltaba sus curvas, refinado rostro, y hermosos ojos.

Caminando entre la gente, Kagome se encontraba buscando a su mejor amiga, y en una de sus vueltas la encontró.

"Rin!" grito para que la viera, pues estaba un poco retirado de donde estaba ella.

"Kagome, buenas noches, donde esta el monstruo, jajaja" comenzó a mofarse y volvió a hablar "te ves super hermosa,"

"igual tu Rin, cualquiera que te viera se derretiría a tus pies, lo aseguro…"

"no, que vergüenza…"

"no, eres muy linda, y si, lo harían,"

"gracias,"

"Oooh mira, voy con Inuyasha, ahorita vengo por ti,"

"claro,"

Kagome se dirigió con su esposo y cuñado que platicaban de negocios, y un señor de cabellos oscuros hablaba a la gente…

"buenas noches, bienvenidos, empezaremos sus clases de baile, ahora tomen a su pareja,"

Kagome y Inuyasha se acercaron a la pista, dejando solo a Sesshoumaru… (N/a: que malos… U… pero muahahahah el destino no es tan cruel…) Minutos después…

"Señor?..." una voz lo llamo, al parecer el maestro.

"si?" volteo, y a lo lejos se acercaba el instructor con…

"puede bailar con esta hermosa dama?"

Al voltear vio a la joven mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida, sus ojos color esmeralda de inmediato capto su mirada ambarina… El ángel con los mas hermosos ojos estaba mirándolo, caminando hacia el… sonriendo… sonriendo tímidamente… que hermoso ángel… y su linda sonrisa…

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora… mientras el instructor, la guiaba con el hombre con las más hermosas facciones que hasta ahora habia visto… alto, fuerte… eso sin duda… ojos hermosos ámbar… que se sentiría estar en sus brazos?... preguntas como esta atravesaban la mente del _ángel_ que iba directo al hombre alto y de mirada ambarina.

Ambos corazones latiendo al unísono, como si hubieran encontrado a su otra mitad… y solo su mirada lo decía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ustedes que creen?... Amor a primera vista?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **waaaaaaaaa como ven este eppy?... jijij XD… me gustaría saber su opinión, solo oprímanle aladito del "submit review" el 'Go'… y ahí me dejan su comentario… jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado… estoe bien emocionada, pues es el primer AU que hago… jijiji XD… bueno… los dejo… y se esperan sus reviews… … cuídense mucho… se les espera ver… ok?...

Los dejo, nos vemos en el próximo eppy… "Eppy 1: A Primera Vista"

HawkAngel


	2. Eppy 1 At First Sight

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**:

SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' "Hablando"

"_**canciones" **"Música" _

**Nota de la Autora: **como stan mis niños!... me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver… mmm pues… espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su total agrado, y que este que comenzaran a leer tambien sea algo agradable… bueno jejejeje basta de formalidades y comienzen a leer… jijij ando bien inspiradilla escribiendo… jejejeje… ahora… no olviden sus reviews… me agrada saber de ustedes y lo que piensan de este loco fic… XD… Antes de dejarlos, se recomienda escuchar el fic con la canciòn… "Mr. Lonely" de Akon, y bueno, la otra canciòn, en el mismo titulo del fic viene… bueno los dejo… ahora DISFRUTEN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1: A primera Vista**

**Songfic... Sin Bandera… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El maestro de baile, guiaba a la joven dama con el caballero de mirada ambarina, al llegar, ella musito un 'buenas noches' a lo que el caballero asintió. Al sentirse satisfecho con la presentación de los compañeros, el maestro tomo a su pareja y comenzaron los pasos. EL asistente del maestro, encargado de la música puso un fragmento de la canción y el maestro comenzó con la clase.

"ahora, les puse un pedacito de la canción… vi sus reacciones, esta un poco rara, pero para este tipo de pasos me pareció perfecta," dijo dando una gran sonrisa, dando seguridad a sus estudiantes "bueno, damas hermosas, van a ponerse a al lado izquierdo del caballero, para ustedes el derecho, y caballeros, ya escucharon,"

Las damas escucharon atentamente a su maestro, y siguieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones, y como dijo el maestro, se pusieron de lado derecho de sus compañeros, a un paso de ellos, pero no sin perderlos de vista.

"quédense en su lugar, y cuando termine de hablar el caballero de voz rara de la música, y comiencen las notas, Damas dan un paso hacia la derecha y ustedes caballeros también," dijo dando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción pues sus estudiantes le estaban poniendo mucha atención.

"Despuès darán dos pasos hacia el frente, y voltearan con sus compañeros, damas darán la vuelta a su lado derecho, y caballeros a su lado derecho también, no se preocupen, ahora verán como, Marzy… por favor…," dijo mostrándoles como, con su compañera.

"y dime cual es tu nombre?" preguntaba curiosa Rin, dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda al hombre alto de ojos dorados.

"Sesshoumaru Youkai,"

"Hola, yo soy Rin… dijiste Youkai?" preguntaba mientras volteaba a ver a su maestro.

"hai," contesta tomando las manos de la joven, imitando al maestro en los movimientos. Haciendo que la joven se sonrojase ante tal acto, pues no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

Volteando a ver al maestro, y este decía sus instrucciones. "Después de estos pasos, tomaran a sus parejas, y darán paso derecho e izquierdo, y cambiaran de lado," decía mientras lo hacia con su asistente Marzy "estarán haciendo un cuadro con esos pasos," mientras seguía haciendo esos pasos, la pareja seguía hablando.

"eres hermano de Inuyasha?"

"hai,"

"aaahhh que bien, soy amiga y compañera de Kagome, ella me invito, y el monstruo espero que no la defraude,"

"monstruo?"

"Inuyasha y yo nos conocemos desde la facultad, vivíamos como compañeros en un departamento"

"oh,"

"Despuès de esos 2 cuadros, se estiraran, y darán un paso hacia adentro, con pie derecho, y regresando a su lugar con pie izquierdo, manos izquierdas, harán un movimiento hacia la izquierda," dijo dándoles la muestra, "y con la derecha lo mismo, pero sin dejar de hacer esos pasos hacia adentro y afuera, serán 4 veces que harán eso, ahora practiquémoslo un par de veces, y lo haremos todo con música, que les parece," viendo los rostros de sus alumnos, que era que estaban de acuerdo, practicaron, y ahora vendría la hora de la verdad.

"_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely," _

Pasos… uno derecha y dando izquierda comenzaban las coplas de la música, moviéndose de un lado a otro, todo muy sincronizado, el maestro feliz de ver a sus estudiantes hacerlo bien.

"_You, this one here, goes out to all my playas out there, you know,_

_got to have one good girl whose always been, there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit, then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave," _

"_I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, could sworn I was dreamin', for her I was  
Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, try and figure out, what I do to make it go bad, 'cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashing,"_

"Parece que le dieron a la canción de mi hermano…" dijo Inuyasha mofándose, porque lo que decía la canción era verdad, pues su hermano quería mucho a su antigua prometida, y ella lo engaño.

"Inuyasha!... no seas cruel… pero mira… obsérvalos… no crees que se ven lindos?" preguntaba Kagome emocionada, pues jamás habia visto a su cuñado ser… tan gentil… y a su amiga estar con los ojos mas brillosos posibles, irradiando una felicidad grandiosa.a su pareja de ojos ambarinos.

444444444

"Lindos? FEH! Si ese maldito le hace algo a Rin, me las va a pagar…" dijo en tono amenazante, pues un antiguo novio de Rin la dejo destrozada, y pues no quería volverla a ver de esa forma.

"no la lastimara, solo observa como la mira…" Y tal como lo dijo su esposa, volteo a observar a la pareja. Sesshoumaru veía insisimado a la pequeña de ojos verdes, y ella de la misma forma a ver a su pareja de ojos ambarinos.

"**_Te miro, me muero  
Te observo, te quiero  
no hay que hablar, te siento  
y busco tus sueños…"_**

"_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl," _

"_Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life, after all I put you thru you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, 'cuz without you in my life girl  
_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl,"  
_

Pero de un momento a otro, comenzó a bajar la intensidad de la música para que escucharan sus instrucciones.

"Damas caballeros, ahora vendrá la hora en que… Los caballeros se hincarán, tomaran la mano derecha de su compañera y las damas darán 8 pasos alrededor de su compañero," diciendo esto, mostró a sus alumnos el tan sorpresivo paso. "les sorprenderá este paso, pero les será muy útil, pues en las próximas clases les daré una clases de tango…"

Todos los estudiantes demostraron su felicidad aplaudiendo, y dando unos "uuuuuuu" de felicidad, después de esta demostración, el maestro con una amable sonrisa, les pidió a sus alumnos que hicieran el paso de hincarse. Y como dijo ese era el paso que mejor se veía en la canción.

"Despuès de llegar con su compañero de esos ocho pasos, volvemos a hacer esos 2 cuadros, esta bien?... ahora hagámoslo,"

Tomo la mano de la joven dama delicadamente, y esta dando con ritmo y gracia los 8 pasos rodeó a su compañero. Parándose elegantemente tomo delicadamente a su pareja y comenzaron a hacer ese par de cuadros. Al ver tan delicada pareja, el maestro dirigiéndose bailando junto con la suya, les dio un empujón a la pareja, dejándolos muy juntos, sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro.

"lo s-siento," dijo muy apenada Rin, puesto que ese empujoncito la habia dejado muy pegada de su pareja, tanto que casi rozaron sus labios. A pesar de ser pequeña, los tacones reducían eso a gran cantidad.

"pues deberíamos bailar así de juntos," dijo con una voz ronca y sensual. Al escuchar su voz… un choque de electricidad corrió por su cuerpo… Se estremeció… solo con escuchar su voz. Que pasaría estar en sus brazos?...

"jeje," rió para que sus mejillas se tornaran del mismo color del vestido.

"**_Si te vas, se acaba  
se borra mi tiempo  
tus manos se mueven  
y yo me someto"  
_**

"muy bien, me encanto," Dijo aplaudiéndoles el maestro. "bueno ahora, se separaran, se tomaran de las manos derechas, Damas darán cuatro pasos hacia la izquierda, y caballeros a su lado derecho, después levantaran mano izquierda y darán esos cuatro pasos," dicho esto comenzó a hacer dicho pasos, y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los estudiantes, puesto que no habían visto esta clase de pasos en una canción, y mas en esta.

"ahora practíquenlo un par de veces, y después les diré lo que sigue," dijo, para ver a sus estudiantes hacerlo, pero cierta pareja lo hacia tan emocionante, mirándose a ojos… un espectáculo digno de ver. Mirada ambarina y esmeralda, con un brillo sin igual… habrá amor quizás?...

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  
_

_  
Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
'Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe id rather be, ain't no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely,"  
_

"esta bien, haremos un cuadro, y después haremos lo siguiente," dijo tomando las manos de Marzy "un paso adelante, otro atrás, paso hacia la derecha damas y sus brazos hacia el lado izquierdo, paso hacia atrás y después paso al lado izquierdo y sus brazos hacia lado derecho, y regresan a su lugar, eso es para ustedes damas. Los caballeros harán lo contrario,"

Como la muestra, los alumnos lo hicieron y cierta pareja tenia problemas haciéndolo.

"Inuyasha… ya viste como?"

"FEH!"

"Inu…"

"tienen problemas?"

"no, nos sale bien los pasos,"

"ok, miren," y como dijo, imitaron el acto del maestro y su pareja. "listo?"

"hai, gracias"

"no hay problema,"

Mientras del otro lado, una parejita se reía. "jajajaja pobrecita Kagome, le toco estar con un Monstruo que no sabe bailar," se mofaba Rin, y desde el otro lado, Inuyasha la veía con la típica mirada de 'me las cobrare' y ella ignorándolo, y sonriendo a su pareja, que simplemente se quedaba perplejo al ver lo dulce e inocente que podría ser su ángel de ojos esmeralda.

"**_Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo  
tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas  
tienes mil razones para darte todo  
y hace una hora que yo te conozco"  
_**

"bien, haremos un par de cuadros mas, y haremos que las damas queden enfrente de nosotros, se podría decir que estarían cruzados nuestros brazos, bueno," dijo haciendo el movimiento para que Marzy quedara enfrente de el y con los brazos cruzados, "Daremos paso derecho, izquierdo, doble derecho, izquierdo, derecho, y un doble izquierdo y haremos que las damas queden de nuevo enfrente de nosotros, esta bien, hagámoslo,"

"_So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own),"   
_

Paso derecho e izquierdo, moviéndose al compás de la música, sorprendidos estaban por el acto, y el maestro feliz viendo como sus alumnos ponían su esfuerzo en los pasos. "muy bien, pasemos a lo siguiente, regresaran para hacer un cuadro, y después nos separaremos de nuestras parejas, y nuestras manos derechas la subiremos, y las pondremos de esta forma," dijo para mostrarles con Marzy como debían poner sus manos. Poner las palmas juntas y ponerlas al nivel del hombro. "y daremos cuatro pasos para el lado derecho,"

"_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl,"  
_

_  
Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want you to come __home__, so stop playing girl and  
Come on __home__ (come on __home__), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and its driving' me crazy cuz..."  
_

Asimilando los pasos, una parejita discutía acerca de un Sex symbol y linda doctora.

"solo míralos Inuyasha…" decía emocionada la miko, pues ver a su amiga de esa forma con alguien… la hacia emocionarse al máximo.

"FEH! Yo no permitiré que le hagan daño a Rin de nuevo, no quiero verla sufrir, y menos por el estupido de mi hermano," dijo amenazante, y cierto era, pues Rin habia sufrido mucho con sus viejos novios, y con la muerte de sus padres, y solo tenia a su hermano Rei que vivía en Inglaterra.

"Inuyasha… dales una oportunidad…" decía sabiamente la miko.

"FEH!"

Mientras tanto la mencionada parejita se veía adorablemente a los ojos.

"te digo una cosa,"

"si?"

"tienes unos ojos hermosos," dicho esto un color rojo adorno sus mejillas.

"Muchas gracias, igual, me fascinan tus ojos," no sabia el porque, su Inocente _Ángel _le hacia decir y hacer cosas que nunca haría. Que estaría pasando en su corazón?... era un sentimiento que demandaba protección, cariño, calor… le hacia sentir lo que los demás nunca habían podido, excepto con su madre… que seria?... amor tal ves?...

"**_A primera vista, te siento mía  
A primera vista, que fantasía  
A primera vista te entrego todo  
A primera vista me siento solo sin Ti," _**

El color rojo no desapareció de sus mejillas, pues el hombre de mirada ambarina acariciaba con sus dedos sus mejillas sonrojadas, y por lo mismo, aquellas no abandonaban ese color carmín.

"Inuyasha… mira eso…" decía la miko chillando de felicidad, pues jamás se habia esperado este acto.

Con solo mirar, quedo en shock, jamás habia visto a su hermano tan gentil… tan…adorable… pues en los últimos años, se habia convertido en el príncipe de hielo. Ahora un dulce _Ángel, _derretía esa feroz capa de hielo, que mas pasaría en esa relación?...

"que no le haga nada a Rin, porque si no le parto la cara!"

"Inu!... déjalos sigamos viendo que mas hacen," (N/a: jajaja que metiche…:P… yo tmb quiero ver!... XD)

"_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own),"   
_

"lo han hecho de maravilla… ahora falta la parte final, y el final de esta clase… el viernes a la misma hora, para darles su clase de tango… de acuerdo?... bueno, ahora solo terminaremos la canción solo con cuadros, y al final le daremos una vuelta a nuestra pareja, y así terminaremos, ahora la haremos completa, creen que puedan?"

Preguntando, y recibiendo respuesta de unos "si, si podemos" dio señas a su asistente para que pusiera la canción completa. Dicho esto, el maestro comenzó a darles unos vistazos a las parejas, incluida la mas hermosa y cautivadora de todas, quería ver como terminaran el final, pues tenia el presentimiento que la iban a terminar de maravilla.

"_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl,_

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely," 

Paso a paso… mirada a Mirada… se iban robando… Mas felices no podrían estar mas… Amor a Primera Vista… Que mas podría hacer?… Solo ellos descubrirían el amor dentro del otro ser… viéndose con ínfima ternura… viendo el alma del otro…

'_Profundo carmín de tus labios… como quisiera estar en tus brazos, probar la miel de tu boca… pobre resistirme a tus encantos?' _

Bajando la intensidad de la coplas… La música llegaba a su fin… y mil emociones se mostraban hasta el fin… La vuelta para dar el fin… venia… y pronto se dio… Por un leve descuido… la bella dama no la dio… Se sostuvo de los brazos de su pareja… para verse a los ojos… Un gran sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo… una gran intensidad al ver esas orbes doradas… Acercarse mas… y no resistirse a ese carmín… Probar sus labios… y se dio… Un beso tierno… y no ver al mundo… solo el mundo de ellos dos… orbes doradas con esmeralda… Ver al Pequeño_ Ángel_ acurrucándose en los brazos del _Príncipe de Hielo_… El _príncipe_ derritiéndose a los encantos del dulce_ ángel_…

El sonido de aplausos se escuchaba interrumpiendo el dulce beso, hizo despertar de su mundo al_ Ángel _y al _Príncipe de hielo_. Sorprendidos… vieron el mundo a su alrededor… viéndoles con una sonrisa… y estando en medio la pista. Sin más que hacer, solo sonreír, se retiraron tomados de las manos a la salida. Un par de esposos, La miko sonriendo y el hanyou echando humo por los ojos, veían como la pareja de retiraba de lugar… por un lado deseando lo mejor… y del otro… 'mejor dejémoslo para después'…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, con la luna resplandeciente, con un hermoso brillo. El ángel de ojos esmeralda veía con ternura al hombre de bellas facciones… Por el otro lado, el príncipe abrazaba a su muñeca con anhelo.

"Rin… preciosa… nos volveremos a ver, cierto?" como príncipe enamorado… preguntando si se volverían a ver… _'preciosa?... desde cuando muestro mis sentimientos tan rápido…?'_ se preguntaba el príncipe… y con una sola respuesta aclaro todo su sentimiento… _'ella tiene lo que las demás no… ella… es… magnifica… y no la quiero dejar ir…' _

"el viernes… a la misma hora…" dijo para dirigirle un pequeño cartón al valet parking, y que le trajera su auto.

"esta bien," dijo para acurrucarse mas a su pequeña.

Viendo como llegaba su auto, y no quererse ir donde estaba su príncipe. Musito un 'buenas noches, nos vemos el viernes' le dio un ligero y tierno beso en labios, separarse e irse a su destino, dejando a un _Príncipe de hielo_, en una isla de agua tibia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperando su auto convertible, se encontraba el príncipe Enamorado. Mientras la miko y hanyou iban a su lado.

"Sesshoumaru… me sorprendiste… me alegra que los dos estén juntos," dijo sonriendo la miko, feliz de ver a su cuñado y amiga 'enamorados a primera vista'.

"Sesshoumaru pobre de ti si le haces algo malo a Rin… te parti…" pero fue interrumpido por la miko.

"Inuyasha… solo deséales lo mejor… se lo merecen…"

"gracias Kagome, me podrías dar su teléfono?"

"Claro," dicho esto, Kagome dio el valioso numero telefónico al _príncipe de hielo. _Dando un gracias, llego el convertible del príncipe, y entrando elegantemente a el, se fue a su castillo. (N/a: jijij departamento de lujo, en un 8vo piso de uno de los edificios más hermosos y lujosos… vaya castillo… XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando a su casa, Rin aventó sus cosas al sillón, y como niña chiquita gritar de emoción.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"… "lo tengo que volver a ver!... siiiiiiiiii… tiene los ojos mas hermosos que he visto…" dijo emocionada, jamás habia sentido algo así por alguien… Un sentimiento de calor… de protección… El sonido del teléfono llamo su atención… se dirigió a el, sin saber que era lo que le esperaba.

"Hola?"

"Rin?"

"si?"

"FELICIDADES! JAMAS HABIA VISTO A SESSHOUMARU TAN FELIZ! TU LO COMPLEMENTAS!"

"Kagome?... jajajaja muchas gracias… el es… me encanto… es… es…"

"sssshhhh no me digas… mejor díselo a el, el viernes… estará ahí, lo se… siempre cumple su palabra…"

"si…" suspira.

"suspiras de amor cierto?... jajaja te dejo, nos vemos mañana,"

"claro," dicho esto cerraron comunicaciones el par de doctoras. Subiendo las escaleras, quitándose el vestido, y todo accesorio, el pequeño ángel se dirigió a su cama para tener un buen descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando a la oscuridad de su departamento, El _príncipe de hielo _dejaba las llaves de su convertible en la mesa de vidrio. Dirigiéndose lentamente a su bar, tomo una copa y la lleno de vino.

Tomando el liquido lentamente de el, pensando exactamente que fue lo que paso… musito palabras… quedas… que solo el puede escuchar… 'es un ángel…' musito con extensa ternura… jamás habia encontrado a alguien con sentimientos tan profundos…

"**_El _****_bar_****_ se hizo nuevo  
y el techo de cielo  
desde que llegaste  
mi vida cambiaste," _**

Se dirijo lentamente a su habitación, quitándose las prendas, moviendo las sabanas, y metiéndose en ellas… Dispuesto a soñar con el Ángel con los ojos esmeralda mas hermosos… Viendo en sus sueños… una linda joven… mirada esmeralda… viéndolo con ínfima ternura… brindándole amor y calor a su ser… que mas podía pedir?...

Como ven este par de enamorados?...

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo… XD

**Nota de la autora: GOMEN PRO LA TARDANZA… **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jajajajaja me tarde un chorro en escribir este eppy… jejeje por los pasos de la canción de "Mr. Lonely" jajaja eske miren, esa canción la baile en mi graduación… pero bueno… voy a recalcar unas cosas… La canción en negro y cursiva, es la que están viviendo Sesshoumaru y Rin, en su mundo. La canción de "Mr. Lonely" solo la están viviendo los demás… espero explicarme… pero bueno… ojala este eppy les haya gustado… U…

Cuídense mucho…

HawkAngel


	3. Eppy 2 More than words

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**:

SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **bieeeeeeeeeeeeen jijij espero que les hayan gustado los últimos eppys… me encanta saber de ustedes por medio de sus reviews… me encanta… bueno, sin mas que decir… solo que disfruten el siguiente eppy… y REVIEWS!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2: "Mas que palabras…" **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jueves**

Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, y una exhausta Rin llegaba a su casa. Abriendo la puerta de su casa, deja sus cosas en la gran mesa de madera, y rápidamente se dirige a la cocina. Sin duda la habían dejado así, con mucha sed. Tomo un vaso de agua y lo lleno hasta el tope con el tan vital liquido. Sin ver, tomo asiento en su sillón y oprimió el botón de las llamadas.

"_Rin?... soy Sesshoumaru… tengo tantas ganas de verte… después de las clases de mañana quisiera llevarte a cenar… espero puedas preciosa… nos vemos," _

Al terminar de escuchar la grabación, decidió hacer la llamada…

'_hola?' _

"hola Kagome, Rin…"

'_paso algo?'_

"si, Sesshoumaru me invito a cenar mañana, después de clases,"

'_felcidades amiga! Que te dije, esto iba a hacer serio… ahora dime… mañana pasamos por ti?... no creo que te vayas a llevar tu auto…' _

"pues… no les molestaría mi presencia a ti y al monstruo?"

'_claro que no, bueno mañana nos vemos…' _

"si, gracias" terminando la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Viernes **

El Monstruo y la Doncella de mirada chocolate arribaban a la casa Sakura, oprimiendo el timbre y esperando por su dueña.

"hola, Kagome… Monstruo!" decía el ángel de mirada esmeralda con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Rin, estas lista?"

"mmm… creo que si, ya vamonos!" dijo el angelito emocionado, pues vería a su príncipe de hielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar la mirada esmeralda se concentro en la gente que pasaba enfrente de ella. Buscando y buscando no encontraba a su _Príncipe de hielo_ y de pronto unas manos grandes, y tibias la tomaban de la cintura y unos labios le daban un beso en la mejilla.

"Sess!"

"hola… como estas?" dijo separándose, poniéndose enfrente de ella, y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

"bien… contigo…"

Antes de que el _príncipe_ pudiera responder o siquiera dar un respiro, el maestro daba las buenas noches y comenzaba el inicio de la clase. Sin mucho que decir, solo aceptar la realidad, tomo de las manos a su _ángel_ y se dirigieron a una parte de la pista.

"Espero que la clase de hoy sea de su agrado," dijo para comenzar la clase de tango.

Los minutos pasaron y en su mundo solo existían ellos dos. Mirada Ambarina y Esmeralda era lo único que veían. A lo lejos las parejas veían de reojo a esa linda pareja, querían saber que pasaría durante las clases pues sin duda dejaban sin aliento a cualquier espectador. Minutos, pasos y miradas, eso era lo que descifraba la relación de esa linda y extraña pareja… que seria?...

El paso de inclinarse se dio. El maestro muy feliz vio a los estudiantes hacerlo en la modalidad de tango, también poniéndole mucha atención a esa pareja. Se veía tan excitante verlos, lo dejaban con la boca abierta, pues claro esta, que para esa pareja era excitante verse a los ojos y saberse que solo ellos dos existían. Sin duda esta noche vendría de nuevo un final espectacular.

"muy bien, ahora en un movimiento algo brusco bajaremos a la dama, la sostenemos con la mano derecha, Damas, pongan su mano izquierda con la de su compañero, pues esta, estará extendida," dijo mostrándoles como, para volver a la pose de pareja y pareja, "bueno háganlo tengan cuidado de no dañar la espalda de las damas," dijo el maestro serio, pues no quería ver a sus lindas alumnas lastimadas.

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a las dulces señoritas hicieron el famoso paso. Unos no muy cerca del piso, otros casi en el piso, y muy pocos en la altura que designo el maestro. Entre esos se encontraba la dulce pareja, y como siempre, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

'adoro su perfume… me vuelve loco…'

_-'claro que si, adoramos su perfume…'-_

'si… en eso tienes mucha razòn,'

_-' y mas teniéndola así… tan cerquita… podemos'-_ decía la conciencia mordiéndose las uñas mentalmente, tener al dulce angelito en sus brazos y con ese perfume, lo hacían desfallecer.

'tengo que controlarme'

_-'no, no puedes…'- _

'tu cállate, nadie te esta hablando'

_-'no me calles que soy tu!... no seas malo, róbale un besito antes de que nos quitemos de esta posición sagrada…'-_ decía perversamente la conciencia. Rogaba a todos los cielos sentir los labios tibios y carnosos del ángel de ojos color esmeralda.

'no'

_-'si, besala! Yo se que tu lo deseas también,'- _

'hnmp,'

_-'ves! Que te dije, entonces… se lo damos…? Te prometo que después de esto no te molestare!'-_

'seguro?'

_-'claro'-_

Terminando la pelea mental, Sesshoumaru decidió hacerle caso a su conciencia y robar un tierno, dulce, y suave beso de su ángel. A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y unas mejillas muy coloreteadas.

"suficiente, ya pueden quitarse de esa posición, solo quería ver cuanto aguantaban en esa posición, sigamos con los demás pasos,"

Tomándola delicadamente la levanto de esa posición, y rogó que otra oportunidad de esas se diera, pues quería volver a sentir esos labios unidos con los suyos.

Despuès de muchos intentos de que se diera esa oportunidad, se dio de la más dulce forma, el abrazo más confortante y un dulce y ligero beso a los labios. Sin más que pedir, la conciencia dio gracias por el prometido de si mismo… besar de nueva cuenta los más finos labios.

Termino lentamente la clase y Rin, fue tomada de la mano de Sesshoumaru para despedirse de su amiga Kagome y de su monstruo.

"monstruito, Kagome ya nos vamos," dijo emocionada Rin, pues esta era una primera cita que venia de tantas…

"Rin, Sesshoumaru que se la pasen muy bien," dijo amablemente y feliz la miko, pues le alegraba verlos tan felices a ambos.

"tu infeliz no le hagas daño, si no te las veras conmigo,"

"monstruito, no te preocupes, Sesshoumaru me cuidara… cierto?"

"claro," dijo mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

"buenos nos vamos, Monstruo llevate a Kagome a cenar, y se divierten," dijo de lo mas inocente posible y dando una sonrisa.

"claro," dijo Kagome dándoles una sonrisa.

"nos retiramos, que tengan buenas noches," se despidió amablemente y se retiraron tomados de las manos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como todo el príncipe que es, abrió la puerta de su convertible negro al ángel de sus sueños.

"por fin estamos solos," decía el _príncipe de hielo_ dándole una linda sonrisa a su _ángel_.

"jejejej, yo se el Monstruo puede ser muy celoso, jijij lo siento por eso,"

"no te preocupes, y dime en realidad como se conocieron Inuyasha y tu?"

"mm… pues… estaba buscando un departamento cerca de mi facultad, y me entere de unos por la facultad de leyes, llegue muy inesperado a Japón,"

"eres extranjera?"

"si, soy de Inglaterra, pero viví parte de mi vida aquí en Japón,"

"ah,"

"y pues lo rente, y mi roommate era Inuyasha," dijo alegremente, tomo un respiro y continuo hablando, mientras dirigía su mirada a las hermosas luces, "mmm nos hicimos muy amigos, hermanos… jeje y le digo Monstruito… jijij"

"pues le va el apodo," dijo con crueldad.

"no seas cruel," dijo haciendo berrinche y golpeando ligeramente su hombro. Sesshoumaru al sentir la reacción, era simplemente una niña linda y muy tierna, sin duda, algo que lo hacia protegerla mas… será?...

"bueno… llegamos," Un hermoso y alumbrado restaurant, con mesas a fuera y adentro del establecimiento. Por la forma de mirar de Rin, el lugar habia sido de una muy buena elección. "te gusta el lugar?"

"hai, es muy bonito," dijo para tomar la mano de su _príncipe de hielo_ y salir del convertible. "podemos comer afuera?... será muy bello admirar el cielo…"

"como la señorita guste," dijo el Maitre del lugar. Tan sorprendida y emocionada estaba con el lugar, que no se dio cuenta que el Maitre del lugar estaba alado de ellos dos. Fijando su vista al _príncipe_ el dio una mirada afirmativa, y se acomodaron en una de las mejores mesas expuestas, y en ese lugar, daba una hermosa vista al cielo, que en esta noche, se acompañaba con estrellas y una gran y hermosa luna.

"muchas gracias Sesshoumaru…"

"no tienes nada porque agradecer…"

"mmm…"

"te preocupa algo?"

"no, esque tengo tiempo de no salir con alguien, se me hace extraño,"

"oh,"

"pero dime, que me cuentas de tu vida?"

"pues… soy dueño de Shikon Enterprises,"

"wauuu, un puesto super importante," 'no se que anda haciendo el aquí conmigo… yo solo soy una simple doctora..' pensó tristemente. Será tal ves que esta jugando con ella?...

Notando la repentina mirada de la joven, decidió cambiar la conversación, tal ves… hubo algo que la puso de esa forma… solo algo… "Rin? Estas bien?..."

"si, lo siento,"

Tal ves no seria lo que dijo, se sentiría incomoda?... En la comodidad de los sillones, en forma de media luna, se encontraban sentados, aprovechando esa forma, se acerco más a ella, y levantando su barbilla musito unas bellas palabras "me encantan tus ojos,"…

Sin mas que hacer, solo sonreír y que sus mejillas se pusieran mas rojas, musito un tímido 'gracias' y al ver esos ojos una vez mas, el _Príncipe de hielo_, movió delicadamente su mano, y empezó a acariciar unos mechones de cabello azabache. Intoxicado por el perfume, estuvo a punto de besar a la joven, pero un mesero los interrumpió.

"disculpen, desean ordenar?"

"si," Despuès de ordenar los platillos y de traerles un vino muy fino al paladar, volvieron a montarse en las miradas y sonrisas fugaces. Platicando de un sin fin de temas presentes, el mesero encargado de la mesa, trajo los platillos. Dándose la comida en sus bocas, se hacia una atmósfera de ternura y cariño infinito.

Amor a Primera vista?... por alguna razòn, hombres y mujeres por igual, se sentían atraídos hacia la pareja, que cariñosamente se alimentaba… un gran sentimiento de cariño y placer se extendían hacia todo el lugar, dando así las curiosas miradas de hombres y mujeres.

Recogiendo los vacíos platillos de la mesa, el mesero ofreció a la pareja un postre, y dando la afirmación, a ellos trajeron una rica nieve de vainilla, con pequeños toques de fresa, y sobre de esa nieve, chocolate y chispas. Así como la comida, dieron un buen gusto a su paladar comiendo esa rica nieve, y jugando como niños pequeños, manchaban sus caras de esa apetitosa vainilla, y con sus tibios labios quitaban esos rastros de vainilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, la pareja se encontraba caminando por los caminos de un hermoso parque. En el centro de este se encontraba un gran lago, y encima de el, la hermosa luna y estrellas resplandeciendo. Contándose mas de sus vidas, desde su vida en su país natal, se encontraba Rin, sonriendo ínfimamente y Sesshoumaru, que contaba de su vida con sus padres y vida con su hermano menor. En los rostros de su pareja se encontraba una infinita devoción y atención a las palabras dirigidas del otro, tanto en acontecimientos felices, como en los tristes.

Al llegar a la mitad del parque, a unos cuantos metros… se encontraba un 'practicante' de violín, que justamente estaba practicando sus piezas. Escuchando ese toque de violín, en un acto inesperado Sesshoumaru invito a la bella joven a bailar.

**_Sayin' I love you…_**

**_Is not the words I want to hear from you_**

**_It's not but I want you_**

_**Not to say but **_

**_If you only knew…_**

Escuchando las notas de la bella música, se encontraban tímidamente bailando… enfrente de un hermoso lago… con el mayor espectáculo… la luna y las estrellas reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas. Mirándose tiernamente a los ojos, se encontraban el _príncipe de hielo _y el _pequeño ángel_ bailando al compás de las bellas notas de música.

**_How easy it would be to show me how you feel,_**

**_More than words… Is all you have to do to make it real,_**

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**_

'_**Cause I already know…**_

Sus mejillas más rojas no podían estar, viendo al hombre de sus sueños, mirándola enternecedoramente… Pegando su cabeza ligeramente con el hombro del _Príncipe de hielo_, se encontraba tímidamente… un momento _mágico_ se estaba llevando acabo… bello, tímido… y sobretodo _espontáneo_…

_**What would you do, if my heart is torn in two?**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real,**_

**_What would you say if I took those words away?_**

**_Then you couldn't make things new,_**

**_Just by sayin' I love you_**

Al ver los ojos brillosos de su pequeño _ángel, _tomo sus pequeñas manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas y poniéndolas alrededor de su cuello, y por otro lado, poniendo sus manos ahora libres en su cintura.

**_Now that I try to_**

_**Talk to you and make you understand**_

_**Oh you have to do is**_

_**Close your eyes and reach out your hands**_

_**And touch me, hold me close**_

_**And don't let me go**_

Pegándola mas a el… sentir mas su aroma… su calor… sobre todo su amor… eso era lo que rodeaba su ambiente… El _gran_ Príncipe de hielo… derritiéndose en sus aguas… habían ablandado tanto su corazón?...

_**More than words is all I ever need you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to said that you love me**_

'_**Cause I already know… **_

El _Ángel_ no cedió mas… y se acerco lentamente a los tibios labios del _príncipe_ de mirada ambarina y cerrando los ojos… Entendiendo, el _príncipe_ con suma delicadeza toco los labios de su _pequeña... _

_**What would you do, if my heart is torn in two?**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real…**_

_**What would you say if took those words away?**_

_**Then you couldn't make things new,**_

_**Just said I love you…**_

Tibios, rojos y delicados labios estaban presionando los suyos… delicadamente cambiando de posición… para sentir el cariño del uno al otro… Pegándola mas a el… para sentir mas esos dulces labios… No resistiéndose mas… pidió permiso para entrar a esa dulce cavidad… así lo hizo… jugando con su lengua y investigando el dulce sabor de su pequeña boca…

_**More than words…. **_

_**More than words… **_

_**More than words… **_

El sonido del celular, interrumpió el _espontáneo_ y _mágico_ momento, tomando el celular entre sus pequeñas manos, Contesto.

…………………

"Sakura"

"_Rin?... que has estado haciendo con el amargado?" _

"no le digas así…," dijo mientras se dirigían a una banca unos cuantos metros alejados del lago.

"_Feh, no es de mi incumbencia… hablo tu hermano Rei," _

"Rei?" dijo entusiasmada, al oír de su hermano que en mucho tiempo no habia convivido con ella.

"_dijo que vendría a visitarte en unos días…" _

"enserio?... sabes cuando? Dime!"

"_dijo que llegaría… mañana…" _

"Mañana? Siiiiiiiiii,"

"_mañana hablamos, y de donde estés cuídate mucho, y ya dile al amargado que te regrese a tu casa… jaja," _

"terco, que no le digas así!"

"_jajaja, nos vemos," _

………………………………

"era mi 'lindo' hermanito cierto?"

"si, el monstruito, jeje,"

Cambiando inesperadamente de tema, que el mismo no se lo esperaba, pregunto por aquella persona por la cual Rin se habia emocionado tanto "quien es Rei?"

"es mi hermano, vendrá mañana a visitarnos… iras mañana a visitarme? –corrigiendo la pregunta- perdón estoy pensando que iras a verme… lo siento, no quiero hacer gastar tu tiempo"

"claro, te visitare,"

Dando un chillido de felicidad, el angelito dijo a su príncipe a donde debían de dirigirse para llegar a su hogar.

Durante el transcurso a la casa de Rin, la joven dama, se encontraba hablándole de su hermano menor. A la descripción de Rin, su hermano Rei, era de profundos ojos esmeralda, alto, tez blanca, y cabello azabache, y por alguna razòn, suponía que la actitud de los dos era igual, divertidos, y con una gran sonrisa, a decir verdad eso le encantaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando a la casa de la pequeña, Aun platicando, sin quererlo hacer, tuvo que despedirse de su Ángel… Bajándose del auto, fue hacia la puerta del copiloto, amablemente la abrió, y dio su mano para que la dama bajara de su auto.

Con un rubor muy claro en sus mejillas, El ángel tomo la fuerte mano del príncipe, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, para así dejar a su linda hermosura dentro, sana y salva.

Durante el trascurso hacia la puerta, que fueron lento, y con unas miradas grandiosas llenas de brillo y cariño, no se hicieron de esperar, y los dos al mismo tiempo musitaron…

"esta—"

"esta—"

"tu habla primero,"

"esta bien, esta noche me la pase muy bien,"

"si, digo lo mismo, muchas gracias, fue una velada estupenda," dijo sonriente, muy feliz, junto con unas mejillas coloradas.

El príncipe lentamente se fue acercando al pequeño ángel… y musito unas palabras en su oído… "me gusta como te sonrojas," dijo quedamente… sin poder resistirse con la yema de sus dedos, dio una ligera caricia desde el lóbulo del oído hasta el cuello, depositando ahí, dulcemente un beso.

Dando un suspiro, el ángel tomo con sus pequeñas manos la cara de su príncipe, tomándolo con extremo cuidado, como el mayor tesoro, deposito en sus labios un tibio y dulce beso. Ante tal beso, el príncipe se quedo estático, jamás habia pensado que recibiría un beso de tal forma… dulce, tibia… y espontáneo… no espero, y quedamente respondió el beso.

Despegándose, y acariciando su mejilla, de nuevo dio un beso pero ahora en su mejilla, y se despidió de su príncipe. Abriendo la puerta, y viendo como el príncipe arrancaba en su auto, cerró quedamente la puerta, y en el preciso momento donde la cerró… cayó al suelo de felicidad…

Definitivamente la vida le iba a pintar muy bien después de esto… no se sentiría sola… ahora no querría pensar que sucedería después… quería vivir de manera feliz su presente… solo quería saber que en estos momentos… era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

Aaahhh sie… como ven?... como será el hermano de Rin?... Como se llevara con Sesshoumaru? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo ;)!

* * *

**Nota de la autora; **como lo vieron! Jejejeje estuvo bien no?...o pasado de fluff… bueno hablando de fluff, quiero decir que la canciòn de "More than words", salio un miércoles en la mañana… estaba escuchando música y se puso esa canciòn, justamente cuando estaba escribiendo un pedazo del fic… precisamente cuando están bailando… bueno, el caso es, que salio al espontáneo, pues la escuche y la comencé a escribir… Despuès de ver… todo el espacio… decidí dejarlo como estaba, pues habia quedado como yo me lo plantee… solo que sin canciòn… jejeje… bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho… tarde en hacerlo, pues la prepano me deja ... -.-U, y cuando tengo tiempo, pues las ideas no vienen… mejor dicho mi muso no viene,… bueno jejeje… basta ya, y ahora sie… dejen sus reviews… son demasiado preciados para mi… los dejo y cuídense mucho!

HawkAngel


	4. Eppy 3 Rei and Kagura

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' "Hablando"

**Rei Sakura, **hermano de Rin, 23 años, soltero pero con compromiso… en pocas palabras con Novia… es un abogado muy reconocido en Inglaterra, y es idéntico a Rin. Cabello azabache y ojos profundos esmeralda.

**Nota del Autor: GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA! … **como stan mis niños! Jejejej espero que muy bien… bueno… agregare estos personajes… Rei y Kagura… (Porfas no me linchen… XDU… tengo que agregar villanos a la trama… xD)… pero bueno… espero que les guste… )… sin mas que decir… solo disfruten este capitulo, va?...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: "Rei… y Kagura" **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sábado 6.30AM**

Muy temprano en la mañana el pequeño _Ángel_ habría adormilada sus orbes esmeraldas… buscando el despertador… que sonaba fuertemente cerca de ella… y en un segundo màs… se apago…

"6.30…" al ver la hora, y ver a lo lejos el vestido de la noche anterior… dio un gritito de felicidad… _'no lo puedo creer… fue maravilloso… un sueño hecho realidad…' _

Levantándose y poniéndose sus pantuflas que eran de un extraño perrito en color blanco, fue directo al closet a sacar la ropa que usaría ese dia. Y su elección fue de lo mas bonita para ese dia, recibiría a su hermano menor, un personaje con una gran carisma y claro amaba demasiado. Blusa en color verde, y hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda, pantalón negro, y unos zapatillas altas que la hacían lucir mucho mas bella y mas esbelta.

Tomando una toalla se dirigió a la bañera a tomar una refrescante ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutos de estar meditando, cantando, pensando y de más, El pequeño _Ángel_ salía muy sonriente del baño. Cuando en improvisto sonó el teléfono.

"Sakura"

'_mosntruo!'_

"Inuyasha?..."

'_no hermanita tonta, soy Rei,"_

"Rei? Como estas! Mejor dicho, en Donde estas!"

'_mas cerca de lo que tu piensas,'_

"cerca? Que tan cerca?"

'_solo asómate por tu ventana,'_

"por la ventana…?" mientras a paso ágil se dirigía a la ventana, sabia que su hermanito le gustaban las sorpresas… pero vaya que clase de sorpresas… Enfrente de su casa habia un teléfono publico, un joven alto y con cabellera azabache con unas maletas a su lado, volteaba a ver hacia aquella ventana. Y unos ojos increíblemente verdes se dirigían hacia ella haciéndola gritar.

Con la emoción en la boca, colgó el teléfono y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo para ver a su hermano parado en la puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano.

"Rei!" y como el monstruo que era, ataco a su hermano menor dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

"Rin… como estas?"

"de maravilla… pasa, te ayudo con tus maletas,"

El par de hermanos acomodaban las cosas del hermano menor en una habitación. La hermana mayor contaba todas sus vivencias desde la ultima ves que hablo con el. Ahí el hermano se entero, desde que Inuyasha y Kagome Vivian en una mansión muy grande, tenían un hijo, y de lo más reciente, de las clases de baile y su nueva relación con el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.

Mientras el monstruo le relataba todo a su hermanito, ellos se dirigían a la cocina a hacerse algo de comer, pues ahora eran las 9.30 de la mañana. Muchos relatos se contaban los dos entre bocado y bocado. El hermanito relataba lo que fue su experiencia de decirle a su prometida si se quería casar con el. Todo y mucho más se contaron el par de hermanos.

"bien, entonces a donde quieres ir?"

"quiero comprarme algo de ropa,"

"entonces vamos al centro comercial,"

Dando una sonrisa tomo las llaves de su auto negro, y subieron en el hasta llegar al centro comercial y durar 2 horas entre establecimientos comprando ropa, accesorios, y cualquier cosa de utilidad que Rei y Rin necesitaban.

Entre compra y compra, el hermanito sentía a Rin un poco ida de las compras… y sin saberlo… comenzó a hostigarla por eso…

"Rin estas bien?..."

"si, porque piensas que ando mal?.."

"se que tengo tiempo de no visitarte, y tal ves en este tiempo haya perdido el toque de saber si estas bien o no… pero… te noto distante…"

"distante?..." dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas… de ser así… su hermano no mentía… su mente viajaba a un lugar… a una laguna… luna llena… y ver a un hermoso hombre de ojos ámbar… "N-no como crees…"

"segura?... porque estas sonrojada?..." … decía picándole el estomago… haciéndole ligeras cosquillas... "por quien te sonrojas hermanita?... cuéntamelo todo… no te quedes callada anda!..." decía animándola a decir lo que su corazón emocionado quería…

Animada por su hermano que la miraba con los ojos mas verdes que tenia… empezó con un suspiro, y tomando asiento alado de su hermano… eran aproximadamente 1.30 de la tarde y se encontraban en un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una dama con alta figura, vestida en un ajustado traje y ojos rubí se dirigía a la gran oficina del CEO sex symbol. Como tantas veces lo habia hecho, sin pedir permiso, solo entrar… conquistar el 'amor' o en propias palabras el dinero del CEO era difícil… pero como tantas veces… iría a seducirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de estar con el una hora y 30 minutos… hablando de negocios, y por poco de vida personal… la dama de ojos rubíes salía de esa gran oficina hecha una furia… por que será?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Kagura…," el gran magnate se sorprende al ver esa mujer en estos días… seguramente el dinero… se le habría acabado?..._

"_Sess…" _

"_cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?"_

"_perdón, Sesshoumaru,"_

"_y ahora a que se debe tu visita," _

"_a tratar sobre las acciones de la empresa…" _

_Una hora hablando acerca de eso… 'deshielando' esa gran capa de hielo… solo para dejar… ninguna gota saliendo de… _

"_y dime… que haremos hoy en la noche," dijo tratando de ser lo mas casual posible… de ser lo mas natural posible… solo para no estar en ese ambiente tan hostil que se sentía en el aire… y como otra cosa normal… el príncipe de mirada ambarina contesto… _

"_creo que ya no habrá mas 'nosotros' Kagura…"_

"_p-pero…" _

"_Y por esta noche… tengo planes… ahora si quisieras retirarte… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no quiero ser molestado," dicho esto, volteo a seguir trabajando con su laptop… dejando a una dama… boquiabierta… _

_Desde cuando la rechazaba de tan rápida y fácilmente?... quien era ella?... solo un juguete?... cuantas noches habría pasado con el, y ahora solo valen… nada?... En definitivo debía hacer algo para volver con el… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **- End Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La reflexión estaba en la mente de esa dama de ojos rubíes… Que habrá hecho cambiar de parecer a ese hombre de tan frió corazón?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de un par de horas de relatos, suspiros y de muchos comentarios, el par de hermanos salio del restaurante, la hermanita con las mejillas más rojas posibles y el hermoso hermano con una gran sonrisa. A petición de Rei, Rin habia llamado a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru invitándoles a una cena en su casa… sin duda la petición de su hermano de ver a ese grandioso hombre de su hermanita se iba a ser realidad.

Quería ver si ese hombre tenia alguna posibilidad con su querida hermanita, quería darse cuenta que ese hombre seria capaz de amarla y hacerla feliz.

Recordaba con gran humor esa gran sonrisa cuando su querida Monstruo le hablo a ese hombre que dicen que es el "_príncipe de hielo_"…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

"_Muchi Muchi"_

"Uhm Sesshoumaru?... Soy Rin…"

"_Rin?... como estas?"_

"muy bien gracias… te hablo para invitarte a cenar…"

"_a cenar?... será un placer," _

Dicho esto la linda angelita de ojos esmeraldas se sonrojo al instante y para apaciguar ese calor abundante menciono una cosa mas…

"como esta mi hermano aquí, también quiere que venga Inuyasha… no hay problema cierto?"

"_no… a que hora?" _

Para hacer algo mas divertido de la llamada, el hermano hizo muecas y dijo entre risas que le mandaba saludos a ese príncipe de hielo...

"jejeje… mi hermano te manda saludos…"

"…" volviendo a la compostura de sus risas… pudo mencionar…

"a las 7… esta bien?_" _

"_perfecto… nos vemos," _

"hai,"

"uuuuuuu"

"jajajaja… Rei! ya párale!… jajaja,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dada las circunstancias, regresaron a la casa y comenzaron a ordenar las cosas y comenzar a preparar la comida. Mientras que uno recogía y ordenaba, la otra hacia una y mil delicias a sus visitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 PM**

En la cocina se encontraba el par de hermanitos preparando la comida cuando al queridísimo hermano menor se le ocurrió algo para no estar tan aburrido…

"mooooonssssssstruuuuuooooo,"

"si?" contestaba mientras ponía especias en uno de los recipientes que contenía la comida y se estaban cociendo.

"porque te sonrojas tanto cuando hablas por teléfono?... o porque haces tantos suspiros cuando cocinas?..." dio una pausa para voltear a ver a su hermana que por ahora tenia las mejillas muy rojas… "en quien tanto piensas?... porque tienes las mejillas rojas ahorita?"… jijij como le encantaba torturar a su hermana…

"Rei!"… dijo riéndose a carcajadas junto a su hermano, quien al decir el nombre dio una estruendosa carcajada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7 de la noche**

La hora de la cena habia llegado, y el timbre se escucho, como un buen anfitrión, el hermanito con hermosos ojos esmeraldas abrió la puerta, viendo a sus invitados: La familia de Inuyasha, la bella Kagome, y su hijo Tenshi, por otro lado, dos hombres con idénticas facciones: tenez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos dorados, y uno de ellos mas alto que el otro, con un ramo de flores en mano, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue esa mirada fría… que decía demasiado…

Sin olvidar sus modales, los invito amablemente a pasar, e invitándoles algo de tomar. Llendo a la cocina, tomo una bandeja y con cuidado sirvió algo de tomar, y con cuidado se dirigió a la sala donde los hermanos, esposa y Tenshi se encontraban esperando a Rin.

Al servir las bebidas, sintió una fría mirada hacia el, y después hacia donde según el sentía… a las escaleras… solo siguiendo su instinto dirigió su mirar donde las escaleras se encontraban, y ahí la vio, la causa de esa fría y a la vez tierna mirada… Su linda hermanita, mas bella que nunca, en un vestido en color negro de finos tiritos y lujosas zapatillas de raso y pedrería del mismo color bajaba dando una calida sonrisa a todos los presentes.

"buenas noches… monstruo!.. Como estas?" decía Rin, corriendo a abrazar a su lindo monstruo… a lo que este dijo en un suave suspiro 'si, estoy bien' ya que el aire, y la fuerza que había puesto el pequeño ángel sobre el, le habían quitado el aliento...

El turno siguiente era de Kagome… ambas amigas se abrazaron y dieron un grito de felicidad por estar juntas en esta noche. Después platicarían de esa misteriosa relación que Sesshoumaru y ella tenían. Debían descubrir cada emoción que habría en aquella, y que se disfrutara al máximo.

Volviendo con la velada, sin darse cuenta en la vestimenta o en dado caso lo que portaban en las manos los invitados, el adorable Ángel no notó que su lindo príncipe traía consigo un ramo hermosísimo de rosas rojas… la emoción siguió con ella y….

"Tenshi!... mi niño hermoso… que grande estas!" dijo Rin emocionada dándole un abrazo, a lo que su niño hermoso le respondió.

"Tía Rin!..." respondiéndole el gesto del abrazo, se separaron para que el pequeño niño de ojos ambarinos le plantara un tierno beso en la mejilla.

'_siiii, es nuestro turno!... un abrazo… un beso… que mas se te ocurre?...' _decía emocionada la conciencia de cierto hermano mayor a lo que este respondió un poco… nervioso?...

"deja de decir cosas estupidas… primero le daremos el ramo, y después veremos,"

'_eres un amargado!... y yo soñando con este momento, aaaaaah,' _decía soñando despierta cierta conciencia, y el bufó de tan … loco gesto…

Viendo que el famoso 'turno' de su sobrino había acabado, se acerco lentamente a ella, toco su hombro, y las grandes y brillantes orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron a el, y dándole una linda sonrisa, le entrego ese hermoso ramo de rosas, y como un gesto común, el lindo angelito puso sus mejillas muy coloradas…

"muchas gracias…." dijo sonrojada Rin, y para pararse de puntitas darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Aquel acto inesperado hizo ver estrellitas a cierta consciencia y volviéndolo mas loquito de amor hacia ella.

Mientras que cierta consciencia veía estrellitas, el príncipe de mirada ambarina, se acerco a ella para devolverle el gesto y decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído… y están fueron muy agradables para la joven que de inmediato puso sus mejillas coloradas.

Para terminar con aquel dulce acto, el hermanito tomo de la mano de su hermana para dirigirla junto a el y los demás al comedor, donde ambos servirían la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Domingo 1AM**

El par de hermanos se encontraba cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos, cuando un 'toc toc' se escucho en la puerta de Rei… sin mas que hacer, abrió a paso lento y obviamente adormilado la puerta, para ver a su linda hermanita con los ojos mas brillosos jamás vistos en ella. Invitándola a pasar, tomaron asiento en el borde de la cama y dando a conclusión… el ángel abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano y le dijo en unos susurros lamentar haberlo despertado, pero que estaba tan emocionada que si no se lo decía a alguien pronto iba a estallar… y eso dio a resultado ciertas imágenes en su mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente de la famosa reunión, habían velas por todos lados y el ambiente estaba lleno de olor a vainilla. La cena transcurrió sin preámbulos… relatos, anécdotas, risas y muy buenos comentarios alegraron el ambiente… hasta cuando…

"hermanita, tengo ganas de bailar…"

"bailar?..."

"si, ustedes que dicen…?"

"pues esta bien," decía entusiasmado Inuyasha.

"si, pon de esas canciones que son muy movidas," decía al igual de entusiasmada que su esposo. Rei, con una gran habilidad y destreza apago las luces de la sala y comedor, solo dejando las luces de las velas ver el entorno. Tenshi quien para estas horas ya estaba dormido, ni sintió que ya habían puesto la música.

Empezaron con esas canciones movidas de 'Nina Sky, Don Omar, Daddy Yankee, Tego Calderon' entre otros… (N/a: no pregunten si los japoneses escuchan de esas o no… pero resulta que yo sie, y lo estoe haciendo ahora… jejejejejee XDU) bailaban el par de hermanos Sakura y marido y mujer, mientras que un príncipe cuidaba que Tenshi no cayera del sofá.

Viéndolo de un lado a otro, si se caería o no… lo acomodo con mucho cuidado para discretamente dirigirse atrás de Rin y abrazarla por la espalda y comenzar a bailar con ella. Mientras que el trío, solo se queda como espectador, porque a los relatos de Inuyasha de su hermano, eran de "es un cubo de hielo" y ciertas cosas en común… ahora eso no lo sentían…

"_**Dile que bailando te conocí  
Cuéntale  
Dile que esta noche me quieres ver  
Cuéntale**_

_**Dile que esta noche tu me vas a ver  
Cuéntale **_

Cuéntale que te conocí bailando

_**Cuéntale que te traigo loca..."**_

(N/a: jejeje si han escuchado esa canción, se darán cuenta que esta incompleta, bueno, jejeje esque tampoco las lyrics están muy de acuerdo al momento, pero bueno, disfruten los bailes sensuales… jamás verán bailar a Sesshoumaru reggeaton!... este es el unico fic donde lo verán hacerlo… jejejeje XDU)

De un lado a otro, moviendo las caderas, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, poniendo sus manos en el pecho masculino, bailaba muy contenta Rin… el príncipe de hielo jamás imagino que ella pudiera bailar así de… Sexy?... Y dando lujo de sus pasos, movió su cuerpo al compás de la música y viéndose igual que ella, tan sexy y apasionado continuaron bailando. Apasionados pasos y llenos de energía se veían dar por los dos, piel con piel se daban roces, mientras que los otros tres bailaban rodeando a Kagome, y esta solo bailando lo mejor de si, y lo de siempre sus hermosas sonrisas.

Cuando de pronto…

"_**Let's go!**_

_**Ahora que si… Dominicana**_

…

**_Esa Angelita,_**

'_**Ta enterita,**_

**_Tiene tremendo… cuu…_**

_**Esta tan Linda, esta tan rica,**_

_**Tienes tremendo… cuu…**_

_**Es linda chiquita,**_

_**Pero que importa, **_

_**Si tiene tremendo… cu…**_

_**Hazme el favor y menéate chica**_

**_Tienes tremendo cu…"_**

****

Rin, al escuchar esa canción se puso de espaldas a su compañero para bailar junto con la canción… (N/a… ya me explico como?... jejejej XD) y para seguir con esos pasos, le príncipe puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, moviéndose junto con ella, y respirando el dulce perfume que llevaba esa noche. En esa canción, el quinteto dio mas lujo y detalles de como sabían bailar ese tipo de canciones. El par de enamorados bailaba mas pegado que nunca, sentían cada latido del otro ser… cada respiro y cada rozón… lo sentían con tanta energía que no querían separarse de tal fuente… Por otro lado, el trío bailaba riéndose de 'tan' atrevidos pasos que hacia Inuyasha para su esposa… (N/a: solo imagínenselo ok?... jejejeje XDU)

"**Ella le gusta la gasolina…**

_**Dame más gasolina…**_

**Como le encanta la gasolina….**

**_Dame más gasolina… _" **

Volteándose con su compañero que la miraba con ojos distilantes y llenos de brillo, comenzaron a bailar la canción… La tomo de las caderas y la dirijo junto consigo hacia abajo y dando círculos para hacer más atrevidos aquellos pasos, estaban roce y roce, sudor con sudor… todo y mas en solo un conjunto de pasos.

La noche transcurrió con risas, baile y mucho sudor… hasta que cierto par en lugar de bailar, se daban unos buenos besotes… y bueno… hasta un cierto punto mas… Las manos atrevidas de Sesshoumaru recorrían paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro la espalda del ángel, y hasta el momento no habían bajado mas, pues Rin detenía esas manitas de su… (N/a: jejeje… XDU)

Besos, ATREVIDOS besos se daban entre ellos, hasta que Rei puso una canción muy cómoda, para tranquilizar el ambiente… claramente se fueron tornando suaves las cosas… el par de enamorados se hablaban al oído… diciéndose cosas lindas.

"_luces preciosa… te lo había dicho antes?..." _preguntaba susurrando el príncipe de ambarino mirar.

"_creo que no… pero te lo perdono por no haberlo dicho antes… jejeje," _

"_sabias que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?... sabias que… me encantan esos ojitos… me encantas… todita tu…" _

"_sabias que me encantan esos ojazos dorados, sabias que me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo… y que si te separas de mi… me hace falta el oxigeno?...," _

"_sabes… te…" y para terminar con la frase… le dio un tierno y largo beso a aquel asombroso ángel de tan hermosa sonrisa… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermanito… tu que piensas?"… decía para acurrucarse en el abrazo de su Rei.

"te quiere mucho, nee chan… te lo aseguro… por la forma como te veía, por la forma en como te hablaba y te ponía toda roja… pero sobretodo por la forma en la que te hace sonreír… sin duda es el mejor partido que has tenido…," decía muy contento Rei, "espero que te sepa valorar, y que tu, no lo dejes ir…"

Pasaron unos momentos juntos, abrazados, y Rin menciono las últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida… "gracias Rei…" decía cansada, cerrando los ojos, y quedándose dormida en los fuertes y grandes brazos de su hermano… Arrastrando el cuerpecillo de su hermana junto a el, cubriéndolos con las sabanas… durmieron tranquilos el resto de la madrugada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Domingo **

El día siguiente transcurrió como lo 'planeado' el par de hermanos dieron un paseo por la ciudad y una tranquila comida en la Mansión Youkai, donde se encontraban el par de hermanos, esposa e hijo. La comida muy amena, y sobretodo la compañía fue lo mejor de ese día.

Al llegar a la cama, Rin se quedo pacíficamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios. Soñar era lo mejor que le podría pasar en el momento de quedarse dormida, pues su mente viajaría para ver a ese príncipe de hielo, con ahora un tibio corazón.

Verlo sonreír era lo mejor de las cosas… pues su corazón sonreía junto con el… sonreía con ella… solo para ella… Sus ojos… a la vista de los demás… como unos témpanos de hielo… mientras con ella… solo había aguas termales…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes 9AM**

"_Señor Sesshoumaru, la señorita Onigumo esta aquí, desea hablar con usted, la hago pasar?" _

"si,"

"señorita, puede pasar,"

"gracias," dicho esto camino rápidamente a la gran oficina del CEO.

"Gracias por el tiempo," dijo para cerrar quedamente la puerta y caminar despacio hacia donde estaba el hombre de hermosas facciones.

"Ahora que se te ofrece Kagura?" dijo para que

"necesito…"

"lo se, dinero no es así?..." dijo para seguir trabajando arduamente en su laptop.

Sin tener delicadeza alguna, la dama en finas vestiduras se sentó en el regazo del Príncipe de hielo y tomo sus labios en un salvaje beso. Este al sentir eso, la aventó con alguna de sus fuerzas lejos de el. Y esta como pudo sostenerse y no dejarse caer al suelo.

"Sesshoumaru, yo te amo!... te necesito… no puedo vivir sin ti…"

"Que nunca lo entendiste?... yo no necesito de ti, absolutamente nada… - respiro profundo y continuo hablando- espero que eso te quede claro, ahora por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a pedirme absolutamente nada… Para mi, tu no existes, ahora si me haces el favor de salir de aquí, que tengo mucho trabajo,"

Aferrando sus parpados… ya no pudo más, y muchas lágrimas salvajes escapaban de sus ojos. "te vas a arrepentir de no tenerme a tu lado!... me vengare lo juro!..." dijo para cerrar la puerta furiosamente.

"claro claro, eso espero verlo," dijo para como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir trabajando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Onigumo Naruku" _

"Naraku, soy Kagura necesito un favor,"

"_que clase de favor mi querida Kagura,"_

"quiero que mates a Sesshoumaru… que parezca un accidente común…"

"_Ahora que te hizo Kagura…" _

"no quiso darme mas dinero…"

"_veo que te quitaron el lugar legítimamente… supongo que el gran CEO puso sus ojos en alguien mas…." _

"… no, no lo creo, no seria ca….paz…" respiro profundo y sin querer hacerlo termino la oración "podrías investigarlo también?"

"_claro… solo si consigues lo que quiero..." _

"yo se, parte de las acciones de las empresas…"

"_muy bien… consíguelas… mientras yo hago el trabajito…" _

"claro…"

Terminando la llamada, naraku se dirijo a uno de sus hombres presentes para hacer el llamado "trabajo sucio". Cortaría los frenos del costoso automóvil del CEO, para hacerlo un accidente común.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un par de horas que había mandado a uno de sus hombres a hacer el 'trabajito' recibió ansioso la llamada…

"_Señor Naraku?"_

"si, dime"

"_todo esta listo… en el momento en que salga, el plan se hará como usted ordeno," _

"si, puedes retirarte de ahí, así como entraste, con cautela, ahora sal de ahí, y vuelve aquí enseguida,"

"_claro"_

Cerrando la llama, marco varios números, y sonando un par de veces, contestó…

"Kagura?"

"_si, soy yo, el trabajo esta hecho?"_

"claro, en el momento que salga, veras a tu lindo Sesshoumaru… en el hospital…"

"_ja ja ja… que gracioso… lo que quiero hacer es verlo en una tumba, ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada,"_

"claro claro… después recibirás tu llamada de condolencia…"

"…" '_Beep beep beep' _

"ya terminaste querida?" decía Hakudoshi dando besos dulces a la espalda de su amada Kagura.

"eso espero… eso espero…"

"que dices?"

"nada amor… sigue con tu trabajo,"… dijo para tomar esos labios entre los suyos y darle un rato de pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8PM**

El hombre de mirada ambarina salía de su trabajo con su maletín, tomando sus llaves oprimió un botón que hizo un 'beep' para abrir las puertas de su lujoso auto.

En el asiento de atrás, puso su malentin, sentandose en el asiento piloto puso las llaves en al hendidura y rugió el motor del lujoso convertible. Arrancando de ahí, tomo su celular y marco una serie de números llevándolo a esta dulce y melodiosa voz…

"_hola?" _detrás de esa voz se escuchaba la emoción de la cuñada de aquel hombre de mirada ambarina.

"_Rin, soy Sesshoumaru, ahora estas en el hospital cierto?... con cierta cuñadita mía, verdad?" _

"este… si, aquí esta Kagome…"

"jejeje…" se reía Kagome ante lo conocedor de su cuñado.

"_Rin, quiero llevarte a cenar, estarás libre cierto," _

"a cenar?... claro, entonces vienes por mi?"

Mientras tanto el príncipe de hielo daba vuelta en una de las grandes avenidas para llegar al_ hospital "claro en unos 10 minutos paso por ti," _dijo para pisar el freno, que no respondía a su mando… _"Rin… creo que tendré problemas para llegar…" _

"porque dices eso Sesshoumaru?... que sucede?" preguntaba nerviosa, porque del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaban las alarmas y sonidos de carros tratando de esquivar algo… pero que?... "Sesshoumuaru?... que pasa?"

"_Rin… te quiero… nos veremos después…"_ dicho esto se escucho un gran estruendo causando que la llamara terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota del Autor: **como ven? Jejeje… no me linchen!... nooo… bueno ahí me linchan con un comentario… ok?... jijij XD… oprímanle al 'Go'… al ladito del 'Submit review'…No olviden darse una vuelta por el fic de 'Cambios Inesperados', ahí esta la pag. en mi profile… X) Ok?... cuídense!

V

V

V

_HawkAngel _


	5. Eppy 4 With your care

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota del Autor: **Como stan mis niños! Espero que les guste… )… sin mas que decir… solo disfruten este capitulo, va?...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**En el capitulo anterior…  
**

"_**porque dices eso Sesshoumaru?... que sucede?"** preguntaba nerviosa, porque del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaban las alarmas y sonidos de carros tratando de esquivar algo… pero que?... **"Sesshoumuaru?... que pasa?"**_

"_**Rin… te quiero… nos veremos después…"** dicho esto se escucho un gran estruendo causando que la llamara terminara.  
_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

**Capitulo 4: "Bajo tus cuidados"  
**

**Nickelback – 'All the Right Reasons' – "Savin' me"  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes 10PM**

"Rin…?... estas bien…?"

"Kagome… dime que estará bien…"

"Rin… tu sabes que el esta bien…"

"tu sabes que el… es mi felicidad no quiero perderlo… dime donde esta Rei?"

"esta con Inuyasha, en la sala de espera,"

"iré con el,"

El par de Doctoras se alejaba de aquella ventana donde en ella se podía observar al ojidorado con una serie de maquinas alrededor de el, y que ellas llevaban ciertas agujas que enterradas en la piel del príncipe indicaban su condición.

El Ángel que consigo llevaba su bata de doctora caminando a paso lento se dirigía hacia la sala de espera, donde la esperaban su par de monstruos.

"como se encuentra hermanita?" preguntaba Rei quedo, pues sabia que su hermana estaba… realmente afectada por este accidente… recordaba la muerte de sus padres… según lo que a el le había comentado un par de horas antes.

"pues… sigue inconsciente… esperemos que dentro de poco despierte y pueda decirnos como se siente… o quien podría haberle hecho esto…" dicho esto el ángel de orbes esmeraldas abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y llorando desconsoladamente, lo unico que pudo hacer el, fue abrazarla y dejar sus lagrimas corrieran libremente.

"tranquila… el estará bien…" decía levantando su barbilla y con su dedo pulgar limpiar esas rebeldes lagrimas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

"ya veras que el iceberg se recuperara…" decía Inuyasha integrándose por primera vez a la conversación.

"Inuyasha…" Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier reclamo el localizador en su cadera vibro.

"me necesitan, es con Sesshoumaru, cuando pueda regreso a decirles de su condición," dijo para salir corriendo de la sala de espera.

"Rei…"

"si?"

"lo siento que tengas que pasar tus vacaciones en un hospital, y por culpa de un iceberg,"

"no, no te preocupes…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una Enfermera esperaba a la Dra. Sakura afuera de la habitación del Gran CEO con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si?..."

"el Sr. Youkai ha despertado y desea verla,"

"si, muchas gracias, me podría permitir las notas del paciente?"

"claro,"

Con mucho esfuerzo, Rin logro convencer a los superiores de poder encargarse de la situación del enfermo, del Gran Sr. Youkai. Abriendo la perilla de la puerta lentamente, leyó los informes en aquel pedazo de papel, leyendo la situación del paciente… la cantidad de suero, la cantidad de costillas rotas, o en dado caso, como se mostraba el brazo izquierdo del paciente, que ahora con un yeso se encontraba.

"…**_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'…"_**

El paciente dirigía su mirada hacia los ventanales de aquella habitación, paredes en color melón, y con una decoración bonita, para ser un hospital, sigilosamente se coloco alado de uno de los aparatos que revisaba el funcionamiento cardiaco. No había visto la condición hasta ahora, su pecho se encontraba sin prenda alguna, y a simple vista se podían distinguir esos cuadritos bien marcados, brazos grandes y fuertes… sin duda un dios griego… Sin tratar de ser muy obvia, la doctora se dirigió a su paciente con un ligero ruido y una sonrisa que sin ser mala, le daría al paciente tranquilidad.

Y dando esa tímida y dulce sonrisa preguntó, "y mi paciente como esta?"

"con ganas de besar a la doctora que este enfrente de mi, y usted?"

"asustada, viendo como mi paciente esta lleno de banditas por toda su linda cara," (N/a: clase de seducción o que rollo?... jajaja XD)

"y que podrá hacer mi linda doctora?"

"darle besito en cada cortada y en cada chichón que tenga en su cuerpo,"

"muy bien, comience"

"jajajaja" dijo respirando profundo, ya que su… mmm… mas que amigo a pesar de estar en un hospital seguia con un buen humor "primero comenzare… mmm en donde…?" preguntaba ansiosa la doctora de mirada esmeralda, y el paciente la miraba expectante, pues muy bien sabia que con ella, había muchas sorpresas.

" que tal aquí?"… decía señalando el lado del corazón "aquí hay una pequeña cortadita…"

Besando tal delicada parte de piel, y que sintiendo los tibios y suaves labios de la angelita se estremeció al contacto.

"y que tal aquí?" dijo señalando claramente los labios.

"creo que ahí no me resistiré ante tal encanto…" decía para atraer ese hermoso rostro hacia sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

"pues creo que yo-" el beso tan inesperado hizo que se no dijera tales palabras que sin duda fueron devoradas por el príncipe de mirada ambarina. Terminando con aquel dulce manjar, el príncipe dejo aquellos tibios labios para ver esas lindas orbes esmeraldas y también poder apreciar esas mejillas rosadas.

"mmm… Sesshoumaru me preocupaste demasiado… no quiero que nada, absolutamente nada te vuelva a pasar… sabes de alguien que pudo haberte hecho esto?"

"…" Repasando las palabras de la doctora a su mente vinieron una serie enorme de imágenes de personas que pudieron haber ocasionado aquel accidente en el que ahora se encontraba, recuperándose en el hospital.

"Kagura," dijo en un susurro muy apenas audible, solo un pequeño murmullo alcanzo a escuchar el ángel y decidió preguntar.

"como dices?"

"Kagura Onigumo…"dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, sabia perfectamente bien que esa maldita cumplía lo que prometía… pero en esta ocasión lo hizo demasiado rápido… habrá recibido ayuda?...

"esta bien, le diré a las autoridades, y de paso avisaré al monstruo que ya despertaste para que te venga a saludar," dijo para levantarse de la cama. En un rápido movimiento el príncipe tomo la pequeña muñeca del Ángel y en un jalón la trajo consigo y le planto un beso apasionado pero a la vez muy dulce.

Terminando, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el musito un 'gracias' y con eso, la doctora con una sonrisa contagiosa se dirigió a la sala de espera a comunicar a los familiares del paciente de aquel dulce despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Monstruo! Rei!..." decía animada la doctora de mirada esmeralda.

"que paso?" preguntaba Rei, quien veía esas orbes esmeraldas muy exaltadas.

"ya despertó ese paliducho?"

"ya! No le digas así, -dijo para pegarle con el estetoscopio que traía en mano y volverlo a poner en su lugar- y si, ya despertó,"

"ay Monstruo para que me pegas!" decía sobándose tremendo golpe que le acaban de meter.

"respeta a tu hermano por favor, esta en una condición delicada," decía sabiamente, y después regreso a su respiración normal y ahora pudo mencionar coherentemente lo dicho por el príncipe "Sesshoumaru me acaba de decir, el sospechoso de su accidente,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras hablar varios minutos con las autoridades del caso y preguntar específicamente porque sospechoso de aquel accidente, uno de los uniformados explico la situación completa.

"Dra. Sakura, el porque sospechoso y no accidente normal?"

"si, esa es mi duda,"

"pues, al auto del Sr. Youkai le cortaron los frenos, y como el Sr. Youkai es un hombre muy importante a nivel de negocios, nosotros pensamos que fue algún tipo de venganza o algo relacionado con los negocios que lo hizo tener este accidente. Es por eso le pedimos de favor preguntar al Señor Youkai de algún sospechoso en mente quien pudo haberle hecho esto,"

"OH, ya comprendo,"

"pero ahora dígame, Quien menciono el Señor Youkai como sospechoso del accidente,"

"Onigumo Kagura,"

"esta segura?"

"si, es Kagura Onigumo,"

"entonces de inmediato procederemos," sacando la radio del automóvil donde estaban estacionados, revelo el sospechoso que el mismo CEO menciono para que demás compañeros buscaran a la tal 'Onigumo Kagura,' y arrestarla por aquel atroz acto.

"Ustedes saben algo de esta señorita?"

"Yo se algo," menciono Inuyasha acercándose al uniformado y diciéndole todo lo que el sabia, pero sin mencionar detalles personales entre Kagura y su hermano.

"Muchas gracias por su cooperación," dijo el uniformado y su compañero para irse en la patrulla y dirigirse a atrapar a la culpable del accidente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una calle distante cerca del Hospital, un hombre en gabardina negra tomaba su teléfono celular y marcaba una serie de números…

"_Onigumo Kagura," _

"mi querida Kagura… los policías te van a perseguir…"

"_y tu como sabes eso eeh?"_

"pues mande uno de mis hombres a inspeccionar aquel lamentable accidente… el muy maldito se salvo!... pero… te esta dejando a ti como responsable de aquel acto,"

"_Naraku… entonces para que te quiero a ti de aliado, tu taparas mi rastro…" _

"claro mi linda Kagura… ahora ve a mi lugar ahí te espero,"

"_claro…"_ dicho esto se cerró la llamada y el hombre de gabardina negro abordó un automóvil de igual color, llevándolo hacia aquella dama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios minutos caminando por los pasillos del famoso y grande hospital, el ángel de mirada esmeralda llego a la habitación del por ahora paciente favorito. Viéndolo por detrás, fijo su mirada a su linda cara, que mantenía los ojos cerrados… su postura y cuerpo dirigida hacia la ventana… quizás se quedo viendo la hermosa luna llena… pero hasta no saber…

Con voz queda menciono su nombre… "Sess?" al no escuchar algún sonido o si llegara a voltear o no, fue frente a el, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para salir de ahí inmediatamente y dejarlo descansar… pero que equivocada estaba…

"…**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…"_**

Después de depositar ese tierno beso se le quedo viendo fijamente a su príncipe de encanto y después volteo para dirigirse a la salida de aquella habitación, en ese mismo instante, un par de ojos dorados fijaron su atención hacia aquel ángel, y con un ágil movimiento sostuvo su ligera y pequeña muñeca. Sintiendo aquel agarre volteo sin disimular esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella traía.

"te quedarías conmigo?" dijo con ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

"solo un poco, tienes que descansar,"

"claro…" respirando profundo y sintiendo esa mirada intensa del ángel, pregunto algo que lo tenia intrigado desde momentos antes "le dijiste lo de Kagura?"

"si, le dije a las autoridades, y comenzarán a buscarla,"

"ojala la encuentren, yo se que tiene cómplices, porque lo que promete lo culpe, pero esta vez lo hizo demasiado rápido," (N/a: eso esta muy OC… apoco no?)

"tu crees?"

"si,"

Estaba realmente cansado y comenzó a cerrar los ojos pesadamente, sabia perfectamente que con esa linda angelita, podría dejarse llevar, ya que ella lo estaría velando, aunque sea por unos momentos su sueño… solo se dejo llevar… Se quedo vario tiempo sentada a lado de su cama, mirándole con ínfima ternura, pues nunca pensó que llegase a enamorarse perdidamente del hombre que tenia enfrente a ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Martes 6.30AM  
**

Un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrían a la luz de unos cuantos rayos de sol, mientras que otros esmeraldas aun más perezosos continuaban estando ligeramente cerrados. Dándose cuenta en que lugar estaban dormidos, el par de hermanos se levantaron ágilmente del sillón para salir corriendo dirigirse cada quien a su habitación, tomar un baño, desayunar y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el hospital.

Después de un ajetreo mañanal, el angelito grito para que su lindo hermanito bajara rápido, para poder ir a ver al dueño de su corazón. Al verlo bajar, el hermanito sugería desayunar en su casa debido que la cena del día anterior, la comida del hospital "no tenia sabor" según el. Dando unas carcajadas el par de hermanos prepararon con gusto el desayuno, para dirigirse con energía a otro día de ajetreo en el hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.30AM**

Tomando asistencia, el angelito de mirada esmeralda se dirigió por los pasillos del hospital para alcanzar el elevador, donde entrando en el, varios de sus compañeros doctores la interceptaron para hacer una cirugía urgente que necesitaba de su ayuda. Sin más que hacer que aceptar, se dirigió con los doctores a la sala de cirugías, donde un señor de avanzada edad se encontraba con el anestesiólogo que ponía en calma al paciente, y dándole anestesia dejo al paciente totalmente inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 2 horas de aquella operación y la angelita salía exitosa de ahí, se arreglo para ver a su príncipe que ella sentía que seguiría dormido o tenia muy poco tiempo de haber despertado… pues el semblante que tenia del día anterior, no era muy reconfortable que digamos, pues se veía que tenia un gran cansancio… Con rapidez se dirigió de nuevo por los pasillos para encontrar la puerta donde se encontraba aquel hombre que conquisto su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9.30AM  
**

Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior con ánimos de salir… dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia algún lugar donde hallase un reloj… y lo encontró… 9 de la mañana… Que hacia tan tarde en un cama?... dirigió de nuevo su mirada y al ver esas paredes color melón… parpadeo y dio un gran respiro… lo recordó todo lo que había sucedido… desde el momento del accidente, hasta que su dulce ángel lo mando a dormir… pero donde estaría aquella con enormes y brillantes ojos verdes?... sin duda en poco tiempo lo sabría…

"…**_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'…"  
_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo la puerta totalmente distraída, el angelito encontró un par de ojos viéndola muy despiertos. "buenos días, como amaneció mi paciente favorito?" dijo para darle una gran sonrisa.

"…buenos días, bien, y mi doctora, como amaneció?"

"con muchísimas ganas de ver a mi paciente favorito…"

"gracias por venir, me estaba preguntando en donde estabas.."

"jejeje… tarde en venir, pues me surgió una cirugía de improvisto,"

"no hay problema, como te fue?"

"muy bien, el paciente tendrá una recuperación muy buena,"

"tienes muy buena reputación, pues para tenerte una cirugía inmediata y sin avisarte…" dijo con voz juguetona, y que Rin guardo en lo mas profundo de su ser, pues esa voz hacia que se estremeciera.

"mmm… no quiero presumir, pero de hecho si, jejeje"

"entonces debo decir que mi doctora es la mejor"

"mmm… solo si mis pacientes lo dicen, jejeje" dicho esto, se acerco a el, y beso ligero, cual pluma hubiera tocado esos tibios labios.

Después de terminar esa linda caricia, sin dudarlo preguntó "cuando podré salir de aquí?"

"cuando tengas mas fuerzas para levantarte, sigues estando muy débil, será dentro de poco,"

"este bien,"

"Ayer Inuyasha me comento que tu asistente te traerá ropa y algunas de tus cosas, sabes a que horas llegará?"

"pronto,"

"pronto?"

"…" justamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo mostrando a un hombre pequeño y de grandes ojos, al ver a su 'amo bonito' con la doctora en esa tierna posición, gritó… "amo bonito! Tu niña como te atreves a estar así con mi amo bonito!" al ver la cara confundida de la doctora volvió a preguntar "Responde!"

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su linda doctora, el príncipe de mirada ambarina fue a su rescate "Jaken"

"si amo bonito?" dijo tragando saliva, pues sabia perfectamente que ese tono de voz, lo llevaba a un sin fin de regaños y patadas.

"mis cosas?"

"aquí están –señalando en mano aquella maleta con las cosas personales de su 'amo bonito'- amo, en perfecto orden,"

"ponlas encima de aquella mesa,"

"me retiro, en un rato mas vendré a ponerle la morfina,"

"claro,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un tiempo prudencial con el paciente y el asistente de grandes ojos, el ángel entro sin tocar hacia aquella habitación, venia distraída con el record de su paciente en las manos, y una jeringa en su bolsillo.

"jovencita, que no tienes modales?"

Volteo a verlo, le dedico una sonrisa, saco la jeringa, y dijo "vengo a ponerle su morfina," el angelito se dirigió hacia su amado paciente, para insertar la morfina necesaria para el dolor de aquel brazo, ya que le habían hecho unas operaciones y le habían puesto algunos tornillos en aquel brazo magullado. Al sentir aquel liquido en su piel, el paciente dio un suspiro que solo la doctora pudo escuchar y sentir, dado el caso, el ángel dio una gran sonrisa, y reviso los aparatos que revisaban el pulso del paciente.

"jovencita que pretendes?... eres una malcriada"

"en un momento me iré, tengo que entregar este informe, Jaken-sama," aquel nerviosismo en su voz, se hizo notar solo para el paciente que pronto fue al rescate de la dulce damisela.

"Jaken…" dijo en un tono de voz desafiante "ella es la Doctora Rin Sakura, –dio un gran suspiro, que la doctora se estremeció al escucharlo – y… es mi novia,"

Dando el caso, el par, doctora y asistente, se quedaron con los ojos mirando perplejo al hombre en cama… El angelito dando un chillido de emoción beso con ternura aquel hombre que había robado su corazón, mientras que el asistente, no creía lo que había escuchado aun, sabia perfectamente que su amo bonito tenia muchas mujeres, pero ninguna había llamado como novia… hasta ahora, así que…

"Jaken, de ahora en adelante, la trataras con el respeto con el que te diriges a mi, entendido?"

"s-si amo bonito,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas cuantas horas que aquel suceso, el ángel y el paciente, se encontraban comiendo y teniendo una conversación muy amena, y de pronto…

"OHHHH monstruo! Cuñado!" aquel grito inesperado, hizo dar unas estruendosas carcajadas al ángel pues su hermano seguia aferrado a molestarlos, pero bueno, _"hay que disfrutar el momento no?"_ Pensó el angelito antes de decirle algo a su hermano.

"cuñado?"

"si… OHHH cuñadito mió, te traigo unas flores para que se las regales a este monstruo," dicho esto, el hermano se dirigió, escondiendo aquel bouquet de flores, para después entregar al "cuñadito" unas hermosas flores que al verlas Rin, le brillaron desesperados aquellos ojos esmeralda.

"gracias," dijo el príncipe a recibir aquel regalo para su novia, como el mismo dijo y aclaro. Tomándolas con cuidado, se las dio a Rin que al recibirlas lo lleno de besitos. Después de esa tremenda demostración de cariño, el angelito se dirigió a su hermano, para abrazarlo y decirle en murmullos que lo quería mucho.

"…**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…"  
_**

Segundos después Inuyasha, Kagome y Tenshi aparecían por la puerta, trayendo unas cosas que Sesshoumaru había pedido para su estancia en aquel hospital, aunque fuera pocos los días. Al ver a los hermanos Sakura y aquel ramo de flores en la mano de Rin, sin tener tacto alguno, el hanyou preguntó lo siguiente "te trajeron flores o le trajeron flores?... por lo visto, no tienes tacto con tu 'novia' … - al ver la cara de su hermano, termino diciendo- si, me lo dijo Jaken… no te apures, si le hace algo a Rin, nos vengaremos… hehehe"

A sabiendas de lo que dijo Inuyasha era totalmente cierto, de que Jaken podría hacerle cualquier cosa a Rin… si, era un poco raro de actitud… pero seguia siendo muy útil como asistente.

Después del emotivo abrazo entre hermanos, se separaron, y vieron a Inuyasha, Kagome y Tenshi, el angelito se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa y los saludó a todos cordialmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir del hospital, siguieron con las clases de baile, A pesar del accidente en su brazo, siguió llendo a estas clases que hacían feliz a su angelito y ponían con una gran sonrisa a su cuñada y hermano. Vario tiempo después, lo que mas dominaban hasta ahora era el tango. Según se dice, el tango son pasos espontáneos que hacen las parejas, y si existe algún tipo de relación entre ellas, esos pasos se darían mas apasionados de lo que se llegan a ver. El maestro siguió feliz con sus 2 alumnos que los entreno más en la rama del tango, pues se veía que tenían una gran posibilidad de ganar algún concurso, si seguían practicando de esta forma. Tenía varios folletos de algunos concursos de tango para solamente ellos dos, Eligio en el que tendrían fama nacional… solo esperaba que ellos aceptaran tal concurso.

Pasaron un mes de relación, el ángel y el príncipe se llevan con una armonía contagiosa, toda persona al verlos, daban una sonrisita, pues el amor que se tienen entre ellos era algo radiante de ver, y lo mas extraño de todo, se sentía en el aire…

"…**_Hurry I'm fallin'_**

_**I'm fallin'**_

**_I'm fallin'…"  
_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El par de enamorados caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de aquella academia de baile, y discutían sobre esa proposición de bailar tango en un concurso, en el cual ganarían fama nacional… (N/a: y tmb dinero!... obviamente no lo necesita Sessh… Rin tal ves… jiji namas que no lo quiero decir, se me hace bien frívolo… o fresa… no se XDU)

"Sessh, tu crees que debamos participar," preguntaba Rin dudosa y con cierto deje de escalofríos, pues el ambiente había aire un tanto helado.

"tenemos que pensarlo bien" decía paciente Sesshoumaru, que con su brazo izquierdo sin aquel molesto yeso rodeaba a su angelito de aquella torrente de aire frió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Participan o no?... ustedes me dicen!... ;)

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **ok!... he aquí el eppy… espero que les guste… sin mas que decir… REVIEWS! 

_Viva el Rock señores!... _

_HawkAngel_


	6. Eppy 5 The Party

_"Bailamos?"  
_De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

"**_Canción tema del capitulo,_**"

"**_Canción agregada al tema_**,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eppy 5 – "La Fiesta," **

**Song.- Para Alcanzarte – Sin Bandera**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gran evento pronto acontecería en Shikon Enterprises la fiesta de aniversario de aquella gran institución. Se llevaría acabo dentro de un par de meses, muchos la esperaban con ansias y otros… ni su presencia querían dar… pero debido a la tradición de esta fiesta tenian que asistir. Esta vez el escenario de dicho evento seria la época medieval, donde se usaban bonitos y largos kimonos para las damas y unas hakamas y haoris para los apuestos hombres.

Esta seria una noche de etiqueta y gala, donde se usarían todos los métodos para convencer a la gente de su distinción y mando.

Para el gran presidente de esta institución, seria de nueva cuenta, una fiesta donde la hipocresía rondaría en todos lados, solo una luz tenia en aquella gran fiesta… su pequeña Rin, que con su compañía, lo liberaría de aquella gran tensión, para disfrutar aquella velada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso rápidamente un mes, donde el par de enamorados seguia ensayando y esforzándose para ser los mejores en el rango del tango, mientras que otros se quedaban a tras, sin poder seguir a su ritmo. Satisfacción se veía en las pupilas del maestro de baile quien emocionado seguia dándoles instrucciones para mejorar su estilo y algunas técnicas de dicho arte.

En estos meses la fiera consciencia del apuesto CEO no había hecho ninguna de sus gustosas apariciones… pero cuando menos se lo espere…

-'_OH, cuñadito de Rei!_'- decía gritando la consciencia mientras rezaba que una de sus manitas físicas diera en un lugar cómodamente para el, para disfrutar de aquella pequeña forma en sus brazos que se movía con gracia y belleza haciendo pasos de gran dificultad en aquella rama del tango.

"_aaah tu otra vez… porque te tardaste tanto en aparecer?"_

-'_OH, el gran Sesshoumaru extraño mi presencia_?'-

"_no, pero se me hizo bastante raro no escucharte, querida consciencia" _

_-' te deje descansar un poco, solo un poco… -decía frotándose las manitas al ver esa posición en la que se encontraba el angelito- tu crees que la podamos pegar mas a nosotros?'- _preguntaba inocente aquella voz

"esta suficientemente pegada a nosotros,"decía diciendo lo obvio, sin pensar en el doble sentido de las cosas.

-'yo no decía 'así' de cerca…'- menciona riéndose perversamente, mientras veía que el gran CEO tenia sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. '_aaah ahora porque te sonrojas, eh?, no me digas que eres un niño santo, pues ni yo me la creo eeh_,'- dijo perfectamente en todo burlón.

"cállate, y déjame ensayar en paz…"

-'tu crees?'- dijo mientras sentía sus manos deslizarse suavemente por aquel cuerpo en sus brazos.

"sesshoumaru que haces?... me haces cosquillas… jajajaja" decía el angelito retorciéndose de la risa en los brazos de su príncipe, que sin mas se sintió temblar, y en la posición en la que se hallaban, se dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Para protección de la pequeña, se acomodo de una forma heroica en el aire, para el caer en el suelo y ella encima de el.

"… **_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero  
y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo  
tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el mundo entero  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero,"_**

"lo siento Rin," al fijar sus ojos en aquellas orbes esmeraldas, estas se veían encantadoras con un ese toque de brillo, y aun mas, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Después de una inspección, el angelito sin más, se echó a reír a sus expensas, pues jamás se habían caído de esta forma al hacer alguna técnica en la materia.

Para su satisfacción, también se comenzó a reír, pues jamás le había pasado algo como esto. Su corazón vibro al ver a Rin como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente era una experiencia mas para ella. Eso la hizo enamorarse más de ella, pues significaba que tenía una personalidad alegre y divertida que hacían contraste con su personalidad fría y seria.

"que paso con ustedes?" Preguntaba el maestro visiblemente preocupado de que ambos alumnos estuvieran en el piso.

"jejejeje, un ataque de risa, profe," decía Rin su linda picardía a flor de piel. Mientras Rin dijo eso, Sesshoumaru se encontraba alerta ayudando a Rin a levantarse.

Por la forma en que tomaba a Rin, de nuevo se comenzó a reír, y como se dice… "costal de papás al suelo" cayeron de nuevo los dos… ahora viendo la magnitud de semejante accidente, se permitió una risita, pues la niña estaba debajo de su compañero.

"hehe, no están heridos?" decía con voz y una sonrisa contagiosa.

"no, nada mas nuestro orgullo, jejeje," dicho este comentario por Rin, la pareja se dedico a ensayar mas por alrededor de 30 minutos. Se despidieron de su maestro, y se dirigieron a cenar en algún punto de la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 semanas después… **

El par de amigas se encontraban en la búsqueda de un par de vestidos hermosos, zapatos y accesorios para la gran fiesta que se daría dentro de exactamente 1 semana. Estaban recorriendo como un par de locas todo el centro comercial, cuando de pronto un vestido en color negro con finos tiritos y terminando en picos se centro en la mirada esmeralda. Sin apartar su vista de ese fabuloso vestido, tomo a su amiga de la muñeca y se metieron como dos niñas emocionadas hacia aquella tienda de hermosos vestidos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro punto del centro comercial, se encontraban un par de rubios muy guapos que buscaban la tienda donde uno de ellos había comprado un par de trajes, uno para el y el otro para su hermano. Sabiendo de antemano, que sus contrapartes estarían vueltas locas comprándose cosa bonita que sus ojos pusieran su mirada, razonando el concepto, se miraron ambos a los ojos y se dirigieron con calma a un restaurant a pasar por lo menos una hora, para comer y hacer tiempo, mientras el par hacia sus locas compras, y para después ir tranquilamente hacia aquel establecimiento por el par de trajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto… **

"Rin… ya sal de ahí! Tienes mucho tiempo probándote ese vestido, si no te gusta te pruebas otro, ese no seria problema," decía kagome mientras revisaba su bolsa.

"esta bien, pero se sincera cuando me veas,"

"a que te refieres con—," al ver el porque de aquella palabra dijo sinceramente lo que le había pedido "Rin, te ves genial!! Segurito Sesshoumaru caerá rendido a tus pies cuando te lo vea puesto amiga," se acercaba lentamente al espejo de ese probador, el vestido negro, se pegaba con elegancia y delicadeza a sus curvas.

"tu crees eso?"

"claro que si, que no te das cuenta?, tienes un cuerpo envidiable amiga,"

"no crees que sea demasiado?"

"no amiga!! Te ves hermosísima, apuesto que quieres que sea sorpresa,"

"claro,"

"muy bien!!, creo que se vería mas lindo si le quitaras los tiritos"

"si?"

"claro, mira," dijo bajándole los tiritos de aquel vestido, y guardándolos adentro del mismo, para ver que Rin luciera un vestido strapless espectacular.

"en definitiva lo compraré," dijo asombrada del cambio.

"jaja," decía mofándose de la inocencia de su amiga.

"Ahora te ayudare a escoger…" su mirada esmeralda se poso en un lindo vestido en rojo, de la misma tela que del suyo… solo se escucho a si misma que se iba ver lindísima en aquel vestido su amiga, busco rápidamente la talla de su amiga, y se lo entrego con una gran sonrisa. Después de dárselo, se metió al probador a quitarse su propio vestido negro. Después de salir se quedo sentada en una de las butacas que tenian una buena vista de los probadores a los espejos.

Aquel vestido en rojo, tenía un par de listones que se amarraban al cuello para darle forma a la parte del busto…. (N/a: este… mmm es como las blusillas esas que se amarran al cuello… me explico?...) y tenia un espectacular vista en la espalda, terminando en picos de colores de diferentes tonalidades en rojo.

Después de un tiempo prudencial, Kagome le dijo a su amiga que saldría en un momento con aquella lindura de vestido puesta.

"listo,"

"wau… que linda te ves amiga,"

"jejeje muchas gracias, al igual que tu, lo compro, se me ve súper, cierto?"

"claro que si, bueno, al igual que tu lo comprare,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo rato de charlas de negocios entraron a la vida personal de cierto CEO que no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero que mas podría hacer?, solo dejo que su hermano dijera esa pregunta y que su mente podría trabajar en paz o tal vez no, pero ya quería que el baldazo le cayera tarde o temprano. "Como vas con Rin?" preguntó serio.

"mejor de que lo que te imaginas," decía con su tono normal de voz, pero Inuyasha sabia muy bien, que esos ojos ambarinos delataban su gran felicidad.

"espero que la sepas tratar como se debe," dicho esto, sonó el teléfono celular de Inuyasha.

"Youkai,"

"_hay mi lindo esposito,"_

"Kagome, ya están listas?... o les falta la mitad del centro comercial?" decía con cierto dote de sarcasmo.

"_solo nos falta el calzado, en unos 30 minutos nos veremos en el café, el que esta en el segundo piso," _

"si, claro,"

"_nos vemos, besitos…" _cerrando la llamada se dirigió al hombre rubio enfrente suyo.

"después terminaremos la conversación, estarán listas en 30 minutos, ahora si, nos toca ir por los trajes,"

Dicho esto, pagaron la cuenta de la comida, y se dirigieron tranquilamente al establecimiento de los trajes, aunque habían mencionado 30 minutos… podrían pasar 15 minutos mas de lo planeado, fueron tranquilamente para ver los trajes, probárselos y cambiar alguna falla si la había.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**40 minutos después… **

Un par de rubios bien vistos tomaban un descanso sentados en las mesas alegremente decoradas a las afueras de un establecimiento de café. Cada uno tenia en sus manos una taza de capuccino con mucha espuma, a sus lados, habían un par de paquetes que al ver el nombre de estos, eran de trajes, suits. Al parecer el gran instinto y como daba la situación, las mujeres de ambos hombres no llegaban a la hora que ellas mismas habían indicado. Entonces, uno de ellos retomo aquella vieja conversación.

"y bien, que mas pretendes con esta Rin?"

"_pretender?... que pretendo con esa pequeña?... hacerla mía, hacerla mi esposa," _pensaba el CEO cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos y dejarle en claro las intensiones que tenia con ella "quiero estar con ella siempre, hacerla mi esposa," esto ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro y un brillo muy delatador en sus ojos, que su hermano nunca había podido observar, hasta ahora.

"muy bien," dijo para darle un sorbo a su capuccino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 minutos después… **

"**5… 4…. 3… 2….1," decían ambos hermanos viendo sus relojes… **Ambos sabían que las dos mujeres frente a ellos dirían sus disculpas al mismo tiempo, y eso sin duda era muy gracioso al paladar.

"**Sentimos mucho por llegar tarde**…" **dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono**, haciendo las delicias de aquellos dos rubios. Sin dejar de irradiar esa felicidad por verlas, sin mas soltura Inuyasha dio estruendosa carcajada al oír tal oración, mas que risa, era costumbre por parte de las dos.

Viendo a las dos mujeres a los ojos, dio su ultima actuación y como si nada les hizo la siguiente pregunta, "bueno nos vamos?" dijo con una contagiosa sonrisa Inuyasha, para que su linda novia le diera con una bolsa en la cabeza.

Al ver la acción de su hermanito que rabiando por los poros se encontraba, sin duda y para hacerlo rabiar más, Como el mas ecuánime hermanito dijo la siguiente frase "te lo mereces, querido hermanito" dicho esto empezó a reírse junto con su angelito que tenia una pequeña mano tomando su estomago y la otra en su boca, porque estaba al borde de la resistencia en cuanto a la risa se refería.

Al terminar la escena, el guapo Sex symbol pago la cuenta de los capuchinos que su hermano, cuñada y novia pidieron, para dirigirse tomado de la mano de su angelito al carro de ambas parejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1 Semana Después: Viernes, Fiesta de Aniversario… **

Dos mujeres vueltas locas estaban preparándose para la noche en la cual estarían festejando el gran aniversario de Shikon enterprises. Ambas mujeres maquillándose y peinadose de una manera tal que se vieran de una forma maravillosa a la vista de los demás. Hoy sin duda era un día de mucha gala y elegancia.

La hermosa morena de mirada esmeralda en varios tonos de sombras verde maquillaba sus ojos y este color hacia que sus ojos brillaran de una forma maravillosa. Su peinado era su pelo con puntas onduladas. Su amiga maquillaba sus ojos en tonos naranjas que daban a resaltar sus ojos chocolate. Su peinado una media cola y en esa extensión de cabello algunos rizos que la hacían lucir bella y radiante.

Después de algunas horas de estarse arreglando, ambas mujeres se despidieron para dar los últimos detalles de sus atuendos. La mujer de ojos chocolate se subió a su auto para dirigirse a su hogar y ponerse tan hermoso vestido que una semana anterior había comprado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una casa de gran magnitud, un esposo joven vestido con un impecable smoking estaba esperando a su linda esposa para dirigirse con su familia a un importante evento que se llevaría acabo esa misma noche. Minutos pasaban y una linda joven bajaba con gracia de las escaleras de su casa. Portaba un vestido en color rojo que dejaba relucir su figura.

Mientras tanto, Esposo e hijo veían a esa hermosa mujer bajando de las escaleras, el esposo con la boca abierta y el niño con una sonrisa en sus labios. "K-Kagome que linda –hermosa- estas," decía un Inuyasha con unas mejillas sonrojadas. El no la había visto llegar así, entonces esta fue una gran sorpresa. Abrazando a su esposo del cuello le dio un agradable beso que lo dejo sin habla.

Tomando su bolso y abrigo se dirigieron a la puerta para dirigirse a su destino…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rin?"

'_Kagome?, si que paso?'_

"Sesshoumaru irá a recogerte?"

"_no, tuvo un improvisto y tendré que irme en mi auto," _

"no quieres que vayamos por ti?"

"_no, no te apures yo iré en mi auto,"_

"esta bien, te espero,"

"_si, que linda Kagome,"_

"cuando quieras amiga,"

"_gracias," _

"escuchaste Inu?"

"si, que mi 'lindo' hermanito no irá por ella… pero después se lo cobrare con creces, no te apures,"

"bueno vamos,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Salón; 9.30PM**

En un salón de gran tamaño y decorado con gran elegancia se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha recibiendo invitados, mientras un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado mirando a la decoración de aquel lugar con un frasco de refresco en mano.

Kagome hacia la tradición que había perdurado por años: ponerles una rosa en traje o vestido a aquellas personas que serian esposos o tendrían algo en relación, ser novios o prometidos, para aquellos que venían solos se les daba una rosa blanca con la esperanza de que encontraran a su amor.

Después de mucho tiempo, la pareja de enamorados vieron aparecer a una linda morena en vestido negro y brillantes ojos verdes atravesar el umbral.

"amiga, que linda estas,"

"debo admitir que la monstruo si se dio el lugar de arreglarse decentemente,"

"Inuyasha!" dijo Rin dándole un golpe.

"vaya, el monstruito se puso formal…"

"FEH!"

"Rin," dijo Kagome para llamar la atención de su amiga, en sus manos tenia un prendedor y una rosa blanca. "ten amiga, es la tradición,"

"tradición?"

"si, para aquellos que vienen solos y se espera que encuentren su amor, se les da una rosa blanca," dijo para colocársela en un lugar de ese lindo vestido y que claramente se pudiera apreciar "y para aquellos que tienen su amor consigo, se les da una rosa roja," (N/a: mmm lo leí en un fic… par aquel que sepa cual es, ahí psss me dice, y yo amablemente le digo al autor que si me disculpa por usar su idea, pero esta muy lindo esto… D)

"que linda Kagome,"

"bueno, ya entramos?" dijo Inuyasha al ver la hora.

"claro," dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10.05PM **

Entro con sigilo el personaje más importante de aquella reunión. El haberse tardado tanto fue una excusa de uno de sus promotores, y causo que no fuera por la lindura que tenía por novia. Busco a sus parientes más cercanos, su hermano, su cuñada o en dado caso a su pequeño sobrino.

Sin saber de la magnitud de personas que había en el interior, tomo un par de rosas rojas y una rosa blanca: las rojas las puso cuidadosamente en su saco para no dañarlas y esa rosa blanca, la coloco en un lugar donde claramente se pudiera divisar. A pesar de tener una linda novia con el, tenia que seguir la tradición… 'Rosa blanca para aquel que llegará solo y que pudiera encontrar su amor'.

Abrió la puerta que daba con el salón e inmediatamente las personas que lo vieron, se dirigieron a el para saludarlo y felicitarlo por un aniversario mas de aquella gran industria.

La hermosa doctora de mirada esmeralda igual que mucha gente lo vio entrar, pero por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba con el, no quiso llegar y quitarles el tiempo a aquellas personas que querían felicitarlo.

Después de un gran momento de felicitaciones, miró a su alrededor esperando ver a su linda amada de grandes ojos verdes, sin embargo encontró que se encontraba caminando buscando, al parecer, a sus padres ó a su 'tía' Rin. Cual fue su emoción al ver que el niño se dirigía hacia esa persona que tanto quería ver, SU linda Rin.

"…**_Ahora que se donde estas  
Y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz  
Voy a luchar por ti…"_**

La morena de ojos verdes portaba un vestido negro strapless que la hacia lucir hermosa y radiante. Tomando una de las rosas rojas de su saco, y poniéndose en un lugar donde no lo vieran, saco de otro compartimiento de su smoking una pequeña cajita aterciopelada que ahí mantenía en secreto un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Un finísimo anillo con un gran diamante en color esmeralda, igual que esos lindos ojos, pero que nunca llegarían a tener tanto valor para el.

A paso firme, lento y un tanto 'conquistador' se dirigió a su linda novia que estaba platicando con su pequeño sobrino. Esta, que estaba hablando con su 'sobrino' que estaba a espaldas de su captor, y para este fue un perfecto estado. Caminando silenciosamente, tapo cuidadosamente los ojos de su linda novia, y esta sin más marco en su linda cara una gran sonrisa.

"mi niño hermoso dime ¿Quien será la persona que cubre mis ojos?… yo te hago preguntas y tu me contestas ok?,"

"sip,"

"mmm… es grande, alto, y tiene unos hermosos ojazos dorados?," preguntó coquetamente.

"…**_Ahora que ya probé tu amor  
y que descubrí quien soy  
voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzarte…"_**

"sip, jijij" dijo riéndose el niño de la manera en que su 'tía' mencionaba tales características. Mientras que el captor mantenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, para no darse a conocer, si se dejaba llevar por la carismática personalidad de su novia.

"aaah entonces ya se quien es…"

"dime tía Rin, dime," decia con una picara sonrisa.

"es tu papá" dicho esto dio estruendosa carcajada haciendo que su captor también la diera, y que destapara sus ojos. "claro que no, es mi lindo Sesshoumaru," dijo para ver esas brillantes orbes doradas.

"Rin, podría hablar contigo a solas?" pregunto emitiendo la palabras 'a solas' con mucho énfasis y que el pequeño sobrino fuera con sus padres.

"bebe, puedes ir con tu mami, el tío Sesshoumaru quiere hablar conmigo a solas, puedes?"

"claro," dijo para dirigirse con su mamá que todo el tiempo los había visto interactuar. La pequeña replica de Inuyasha se dirigió alegremente con su mamá.

Viendo que su sobrino llegaba con su madre, tomo a Rin de la mano y la abrazo, para después pasar sus tibios labios por aquel fino cuello y dejar un regalo para ella. Sintiendo un gran toque de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, tomo con sus manos ese rostro con finos rasgos y dejo en el un tibio beso, que por supuesto fue muy bien correspondido. Segundos pasaron y ese tranquilo beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

"…**_Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi  
Voy a vivir en ti…"_**

Los minutos pasaron y la necesidad de aire hizo la separación de esos labios. Tomando esa pequeña mano la condujo a un lugar distante de aquel salón. Paso a paso el pequeño _ángel_ se preguntaba a donde irían?... y que seria eso importante que el querría decirle. Llegaron a un lugar, fuera del salón, donde claramente se podían divisar esas pequeñas estrellas. Ahí donde los árboles y una enorme piscina se encontraban.

"Sess?" miraba con un gran brillo en sus ojos a esa persona que metía la mano en su saco, buscando algo…

"creo que esa rosa blanca no va con tu atuendo,"

"eso creo," decía tímidamente, pues al llegar sola tenia que ponérsela, según la tradición.

Tomando con cuidado las dos rosas, fijo la atención a aquella que se podía apreciar un brillo en verde intenso, con cuidado se la dio a su pequeña dama.

"toma," como toda una quinceañera enamorada al querer oler tal preciosura de rosa, vio algo irregular en ella. Tomando con cuidado aquella rosa, saco un anillo con una brillante piedra en el color de sus ojos. Sin querer una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla, la felicidad por fin había llegado completamente a su vida.

"preciosa te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo cual susurro en su voz, este se había pegado completamente a ese ángel que tanto amaba.

"claro que si," dijo para que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus ojos.

Viendo la situación, tomo el anillo de la mano de su preciosa y lo puso con cuidado en ese dedo que decía que la persona amada estaba amorosamente comprometida. La emoción invadía sus sentidos haciendo que mas lagrimas resbalaran por esas rosadas mejillas. Con su dedo pulgar fue borrando cada lagrima derramada por la ahora su prometida. Viendo que las lagrimas dejaban de caer, tomo el rostro rosado y lo beso con ternura, después quito sus manos de su rostro y los dirigió para tomarla delicadamente por las caderas y ella se dejó llevar, sus brazos tomaron el cuello del ahora su prometido.

Minutos que para ciertas personas serian eternos, para ambos lados era un beso que nunca querrían que acabara, pues así se demostraban lo mucho que querían, pero sobretodo lo que se deseaban. El sonido de un micrófono y aplausos los delataron y hicieron que rompieran el hermoso beso en el cual se encontraban. Recordando un poco la situación, el famoso magnate tenía que dar, como siempre, un discurso para dar las gracias de un año más de las empresas.

Su prometida dándole una sonrisa y un beso mas, le dijo que lo esperaría en ese mismo lugar, sentada viendo las hermosas estrellas. Sin más que decir, por supuesto sin querer separarse de ella, difícilmente accedió, y se retiro presuroso para dar ese discurso y regresar con su amada una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos, el CEO regreso con su princesa que con mirada perdida admiraba aquellas estrellas. Arrodillándose y quedando a la altura de su cara, deposito un suave beso en esos tersos labios, para que aquella dama dirigiera su atención hacia el. Tomándola desprevenida la tomo de los brazos y la tiro hacia el respaldo de la silla, que inocentemente era para tomar el sol… (N/a: jejeje… ay tururu… XD). Se besaron por minutos hasta que el oído de Rin, capto cierta melodía que la hizo moverse y que el príncipe de mirada ambarina abriera esos hermosos ojos y que le preguntara que pasara.

"…**_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mundo entero  
y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo  
tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el mundo entero  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que Te Quiero…"_**

Dándole una coqueta sonrisa le preguntó… "Quieres bailar?", al ver la sonrisa picara de aquella linda mujer, sin duda respondió "Claro,". Levantándose de ese lugar, tomo su mano y como un guardaespaldas la dirigió entre la gente hacia aquella gran pista de baile. Su sorpresa fue ver que su hermanito y cuñada se encontraban bailando alegremente sin remordimiento alguno y sin duda alguna su pensamiento fue el siguiente 'las clases fueron de gran ayuda'. La melodía se comenzó a escuchar haciendo que más parejas, incluyéndose, se acercaran a la pista.

"**_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera."  
_**  
"**_Donde podré evocarte  
sino en tu risa,  
tu risa de jardín y primavera.  
_**_**Autentica locura que acaricia  
mi voluntad y acaba por tenerla."**_

El entusiasmo de Rin para bailar, era como un cartucho de dinamita, no te podrías esperar cuando llegaría a explotar y hacer de las suyas. Muchos de los espectadores jamás imaginaron ver al gran magnate bailando salsa y sobretodo con una linda morena de ojos verdes, que jamás dejaba su sonrisa a un lado, y que veía de una forma enamorada a su jefe, y esta igualmente correspondida.

"**_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_**_**Donde podré soñarte  
sino en tus ojos,  
tus ojos de puñal y cementera.  
**__**Estrellas que se escapan de tu rostro  
con la mirada tierna y placentera."**_

A medida que el baile seguia la pareja de enamorados bailaban con mucho fervor, así como le dicen, 'sacándole jugo a la pista'. La hermosa morena de ojos verdes y la de ojos achocolatados movían sus caderas rítmicamente al compás de la música, mientras que los rubios de despampanantes ojos dorados se movían sin igual.

"**_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_**_**Donde podré beberte  
sino en tu boca.  
Tu boca, gota de sangre en un lirio  
**__**Si estas lejos de mi es un martirio  
cuando algún beso tímido se antoja,"**_

Ahora los pasos tenian que ser demandantes, ambos rubios participaban en un concurso donde los participantes eran solo ellos dos. Como un par de niñas chiquitas las acompañantes de ambos se reían al ver que los hermanos se querían ganar la atención de aquella gente, que solo los veía hacer esos pasos con mucha sazón.

"**_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_**_**Donde podré vivir  
sino en tu sexo,  
tu sexo febril delirio.  
**__**Oleaje incontenible del deseo  
que libera mi cuerpo del hechizo."**_

Estaba por terminar la canción y ambas parejas se tomaron de los brazos para acabar con un beso aquella canción. Para ambas parejas significaba mucho, pues esa canción decía lo que para ambas parejas era muy cierto, se amaban con pasión y con locura.

"**_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_****_Que manera de quererte, que manera.  
_**_**Muchacho que manera,  
que manera."**_

Después de una escena de gran pasión, baile y mucha locura, siguieron diferentes tipos de sazones, ritmos, hasta dando la hora de las 11.30 de la noche, el director de la música puso la famosa música de 'reggeaton' N/a: Me encanta el reggeaton… jejeje XDU. Todas las personas de todas las edades se dirigieron a la pista a bailar aquellas canciones famosas. Las parejas comandadas por los rubios se dirigieron al centro de la pista para tomar a sus parejas y bailar aquellas melodías. Cuando de pronto una canción que hizo actuar a la morena de ojos verdes comenzó…

"**_Ella hace todo por seducirme  
_**_**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Haciendo lo que ella me pide  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Porque fue la que siempre quise  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Si estoy con ella no es un crimen  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy**_

En las primeras líneas dichas, la hermosa doctora de ojos verdes con su dedo índice comando a su fiel rubio novio que siguiera aquellos comandos para darle una gran secuencia aquella gran melodía. Mientras que la morena de ojos verdes actuaba, el rubio era comandado cual fiel cachorrito. Todos los espectadores tenian una sonrisa picara en la comisura de sus labios, ver a esa pareja bailar era cual cartucho de dinamita, si los tocas en cualquier momento, pueden explotar…

_**Ella hace todo por seducirme  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Haciendo lo que ella me pide  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Porque fue la que siempre quise  
**__**Y yo voy, voy, voy  
**__**Si estoy con ella no es un crimen  
**_**_Y yo voy, voy, voy,"_**

La otra pareja solo veía con incredulidad a aquellos hermano y amiga, puesto que el rubio siendo el mas frió de los seres, era siendo comandado por una morena extravagante de ojos verdes. Sin duda era difícil de creer.

"**_Quien como ella cuando entra en calor  
_**_**Ella me cura cuando estoy enfermo de amor  
**__**Miles probo, pero ningún en tu sabor  
**__**Me encanta tu color, bañada en sudor  
**__**Quien como ella cuando entra en calor  
**__**Ella me cura cuando estoy enfermo de amor**_

_**Miles probé, pero ningún en tu sabor  
**__**Me encanta tu color, bañada en sudor  
**__**Tu figura rompe todos los esquemas  
**__**Descontrola todo mi sistema  
**__**Dándole hasta abajo tu eres candela  
**__**Quiero sacudirte la arena, ay, nena**_

Las siguientes líneas eran dedicadas para esa misma pareja, puesto que… -N/A: para que les explico si ya leyeron ese pedazo de canción?... jejeje XDDD- la pasión y la locura hacia ellos mismos era lo mejor de sus vidas. Sonriendo entre ellos cual niños siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música.

_**Motivando to'a la yal, to'a la yal  
**__**Presiento que la disco  
**__**Va a estallar, va a estallar  
**__**Sandungueando todos pal suelo  
**__**Es que esta noche es  
**_**_Hasta que se rompa el cuero,"_**

Siguiendo esa noción, las personas en esa pista de baile se llenaron con más entusiasmo para bailar, puesto que si, la disco iba a estallar… siguieron más melodías, unas prendías, otras normales, para cuando…

"…**_To all the ladies in the dance  
I lose all control when I see you  
Standing there in front of me  
Your style, your clothes, your hair  
You fair woman, you look so sexy  
The way you wine and, the way you dance  
And the way that you twist and turn your waist  
Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning  
Leaves me feeling for a taste,"_**

"Oiste Rin?"

"claro que si, -dijo para que sus mejillas se pusieran del color de un tomate, y este ardiendo. Después de tomar un poco de aire, mencionó - y quien es esa chica?" preguntó con un cierto dejo de picardía y eso hizo que el rubio de despampanantes ojos ambarinos diera una sonrisita y respondiera…

"quien mas?... la mas hermosa morena de ojos verdes, que por supuesto es mi compañera,"

"ah si?... cuantas morenas de ojos verdes hay?" dijo picara y sacando la lengua.

"mmm… pues…," dijo y disimulo ver hacia otros lados cayendo en lo mismo, en ella "solo tu, mi hermosa morena,"

"gracias, mi hermoso rubio," dijo para echarse unas risitas. El despampanante rubio tomo de las mejillas a su novia y le planto un lindo y suave beso.

"…**_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch…"_**

"K-Kagome," tartamudeaba Inuyasha a los lindos toques de su esposa. Que junto con la canción puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y estaban en la parte trasera de su pantalón, y estaban masajeando esos lindos glúteos de su esposo. N/a: Esto es verídico!... lo hizo una amiga, no digo su nombre para no quemarla… jajaja XD… bueno excepto por la parte de poner las manos directamente a esa parte linda de piel… jojoj xDU

Un par de canciones más y otra curiosa melodía se escuchaba retumbar entre las paredes… La competencia entre los hermanos rubios ceso, pero esas morenas comenzaban la suya…

"**_...Ella te provoca bailando  
Envuelve, se suelta, y te deja  
Y despues se va con cualquiera  
Yo soy tu gatita fiera!  
Ella te provoca bailando  
Envuelve, se suelta, y te deja  
Y despues se va con cualquiera  
Yo soy tu gatita fiera!..."  
_**

Haciéndose para atrás ambas parejas, el par de morenas hacían lo que la canción decía. Comenzaron bailando y como la canción dijo se fueron con cualquiera… Con una sonrisa picara el par de morenas intercambiaron pajeras moviendo las caderas rítmicamente con la música. El par de rubios confundidos siguieron bailando aunque no con sus parejas destinadas, sino intercambiadas como la canción…

Kagome bailaba de una manera tan sexy que a Sesshoumaru se le crisparon los pelitos de la nuca. Su pareja Rin, solo sonreía de una manera tan perversa, sonriendo a lo que hacia su amiga Kagome, invitándola a hacer lo mismo con su esposo Inuyasha.

"**_...Gata fiera...  
Envuelve a los hombres y los deja...  
Gata fiera...  
A mi no me vas a aruñar...  
Gata fiera...  
Envuelve a los hombres y los deja...  
Gata fiera...  
A mi no me vas a aruñar..."  
_**

Haciéndole caso a su amiga Kagome, ella comenzó a bailar de una forma excitante que al igual que Sesshoumaru, a Inuyasha también se le crisparon los pelitos de la nuca, y siguiéndole el juego comenzó a bailar muy pegado a su nueva pareja, Rin. Sesshoumaru sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su pareja, miró a Inuyasha de la siguiente forma… 'si la tocas, te parto lo irrompible,'… Fingiendo no saber, siguió bailando y en un par de risas, le dijo a Rin aquella miradita extraña de su hermano.

_**A que te aruño, papi!  
A que te aruño!  
A que te aruño, papi!  
A que te aruño!  
A que te aruño, papi!  
A que te aruño!  
A mi no me vas a aruñar...  
A que te aruño, mami!  
A que te aruño!  
A que te aruño, mami!  
A que te aruño!  
A que te aruño, mami!  
A que te aruño!  
A mi no me vas a aruñar...**_

Después en un arranque de risa de un ángel y celos de un frió príncipe, en el pedazo de aruñar… El angelito inocentemente atrajo su mano hacia su cara, y cual 'gata fiera' hizo aquel movimiento de aruñar, que hizo reír y enamorarse más por ella aquel rubio de frios ojos ambarinos... Luego, El par de morenas decidieron irse poco a poco para abajo en suaves movimientos de sus caderas, para despertar los sentidos de sus novios rubios, dicho sea en la pareja de la otra. Sin discutir siguieron los movimientos de aquellas peligrosas morenas 1.

Al terminar la melodía se cambiaron a sus respectivas parejas y ellos recibieron un dulce beso de sus parejas. Después, sin duda otra canción… podía ser mas peligrosa que la otra?...

"…**_Felina,  
Tu cuerpo es tan provocante  
Que me lleva a mirarte arrogante  
Y estoy loco que acabes'e soltarte  
Y bailemos to' la noche_**

**_  
Felina,  
Tu cuerpo es tan provocante  
Que me lleva a mirarte arrogante  
Y estoy loco que acabes'e soltarte  
Y bailemos to' la noche  
Felina,…"  
_**

La palabra 'arrogante' hizo a Sesshoumaru suspirar, y tomo de una manera sobre protectora a su 'angelita fiera' y bailar con ella hasta la locura. Dicho sea bailar lo mas pegado que se podía, si esque se podía mas…

Una media hora más y ambas parejas se dirigían a la salida de la pista, talvez algo cansados por bailar... pero quien lo diría…

Buscando al pequeño Tenshi entre las mesas recordaban los acontecimientos de una semana y media antes… Los administradores del hotel habían dado llaves a los dueños de Shikon Enterprises para darles más estabilidad y que pudieran quedarse a gusto en sus habitaciones sin pasar la noche buscando transporte. Esto fue tratando una semana y media antes de la fiesta y ya tenian todo listo en sus habitaciones.

Dado el caso eran 4 habitaciones que se rentarían: una doble, en el primer cuarto el mas grande de los dos, se quedarían Inuyasha y Kagome y en el otro cuarto, Tenshi. Las otras dos recamaras serian para Rin y Sesshoumaru que estarían solos obviamente en cada una.

Al subir el ascensor, a pesar de tener su propio cuarto Sesshoumaru no pensaba claramente en irse a dormir, así que le dijo a su novia que si podían hablar, ella sospechando malamente sus intenciones, aunque dudando dijo que si. Tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a su habitación de Sessh, ella un poco nerviosa al tener la puerta frente de si, dudo en pasar, y eso hizo que el hombre de mirada ambarina se detuviera en abrir la puerta en seco. Pensando rápidamente aquel repentino cambio, sin titubear mencionó.

"preciosa, no haremos nada que tu no quieras hacer, seré un completo caballero, y cuando estés cansada te acompañare a tu cuarto, así que no te preocupes," dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

"esta bien, vamos," respondió y le dio una sonrisa de vuelta.

Entraron al cuarto y Rin se soltó de su mano para dirigirse directamente hacia el balcón que tenia una hermosa vista a la luna y estrellas. Mientras ella dirigía su mirada esmeralda a aquellos astros, Sesshoumaru encendía unas cuantas velas de la habitación y rápidamente se esparció el dulce olor de la vainilla. Dejando las velas en su lugar, se dirigió al balcón donde su novia ya comenzaba a titiritar de frío por los ágiles aires que corrían a tales horas.

Cual caballero, se quito su saco y lo puso en los hombros de su fiel compañera. Sintiendo el calor esparcirse por su cuerpo, volteo a ver al hombre de sus sueños con una sonrisa.

"gracias,"

"por nada preciosa," sin decir mas, el angelito lo abrazo para transmitirle de alguna forma que lo amaba mas que su vida. Entendiendo la amorosa señal la rodeo fuertemente con sus fuertes brazos para decir lo mismo. El mutismo entre los dos quería decir lo mismo, Sesshoumaru comenzó dándole ligeros y dulces besos en el cuello cerca de su oído. Ahí dejo un sonoro beso y en un murmullo le dijo "te amo, mi querido ángel". Sintiéndose claramente agradecida con una mirada tierna y con mucho amor, se despego de el y lo tomo de la mano para evitar aquellas frías corrientes de aire… Mirando aquellas tiernas orbes esmeraldas, se dijo a si mismo que jamás la dejaría ir y que la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

**Warning Lemon!!!**

Empujo delicadamente a Sesshoumaru tomándolo por los hombros, a la gran cama que se encontraba en medio de la gran habitación. El rubio de bellos ojos sonrió para si mismo, pues esto era lo que el quería… que ella llevará la relación a su antojo… cual perrito con su amo… Saber que su linda angelito podría ser toda una diablilla picara en la intimidad lo ponía de un humor perfecto para averiguar esta nueva personalidad…

Mientras tanto, la angelita no dejaba de besarlo en ningún instante… de pronto se encontró quitando sigilosamente la corbata y con ágiles movimientos desabrochando esa camisa de diseñador. Dándole ágiles besitos a las partes de piel que salían de su camisa, estos cuello y nuca.

"me esta engatusando mi linda chica fiera?" preguntó pícaro para ver cuales reacciones tomaba su novia…

"no se… umm… tal ves," dijo con una sonrisa perversa y con eso metió sus manos de lleno al pantalón sacando la blanca camisa… Eso definitivamente lo saco de quicio… lo volvió loco de pasión y amor. Quitando la camisa de diseñador comenzó a darle besitos ligeramente húmedos en los hombros y bajando rápidamente al torso.

Pensando claramente que la desventaja era muy grande, pues cada beso ó caricia era cual bocado de los dioses… delicioso al paladar y de gran placer. De una manera posesiva tomo sus delicados hombros, quitando su saco, y darle besos en espalda, cuello y alrededor del vestido en la parte de su pecho. Derritiéndose de a poquitos Rin comenzó a trabajar quitándole el cinturón de su pantalón. Viendo la rapidez de su pequeña compañera, decidió quitarle ese hermoso vestido que encontró su cometido, volver a Sesshoumaru una maquina de besos y caricias.

"… **_Se que te voy a extrañar  
Y se que voy a llorar alguna tarde que tal vez yo pierda el rumbo  
Pero yo se que al despertar nuestro amor va a ganar  
Porque no hay nada mas en este mundo tan profundo,"_**

Encontrando algo difícil el zipper de aquel vestido lo bajo… despacio, con un dejo de sensualidad en el acto, encontrando tras de el, una delicada y suave piel. Mas rápido de lo que el esperaba, la pequeña se abría paso dentro de su pantalón, tocando con algo de nervios las partes mas cercanas a su virilidad. Sin saber, la ayudo a quitarle más rápido el pantalón. Verlo así, ayudándola a quitarle el pantalón y ver lo que tenia el adonis… le hizo sonrojarse en todos los tonos de rojos posibles, aunque dicho adonis tenia ropa interior en ropa negra… se le notaba su Gran anatomía. -A/N: PAPAZOOOOOTEEEE!!.. XDDD, Gran! Con G mayúscula para aumentar el significado de lo que digo… XDDDD-

Viendo aquel tono de rojo en las mejillas de su chica fiera, lo hizo sonreír picaramente, sin duda por su anatomía… eso le subió el ego mucho más de lo que ya lo tenía y con más entusiasmo tenia ganas de hacerle el amor. Bajándola delicadamente a la cama, comenzó a quitarle el vestido, deslizándolo delicadamente por todo su cuerpo. Miro su cuerpo… un dulce manjar de los dioses…Ella lo miraba sonrojada puesto que aquellos ojos ambarinos mostraban un arrebatador brillo en ellos. Tomando el vestido lo puso junto con su ropa para después quitar esas lindas zapatillas y ponerlas junto a sus zapatos.

Viendo aquel acto, tener cuidado con sus cosas, decía mucho de el, puesto que seria una persona que la cuidaría con extremo cuidado. Besando sus piernas llego a la parte de su bikini, un trozo de fina tela en color negro que cubría con fiereza su intimidad. Dándole dulce besos y con eso ella suspiro de placer. Sin dar tiempo de algún respiro se dirigió a esas montañas de piel, dulce manjar de los dioses.

Con su dedo índice recorrió aquel manjar, se estaba comportando de una manera dulce pero a la vez tan sensual que nuestro pequeño angelito se derretía y suspiraba de a poquitos.

Tomando un manjar con su boca comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, todo con una extrema dulzura y a la vez pasión. No pudo creer aquel placer, y no dudo en gemir y suspirar. Escuchando aquellos sonidos, con su mano izquierda tomo el otro y comenzó a masajearlo, primero dulce y después salvajemente, volviéndola loca de placer. Sabiendo que estaría mas que distraída, su mano derecha se dirigió a quitarle aquel pedazo restante de ropa que le sobraba a su angelita, para darle placer con solo sus largos dedos.

"… **_Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi  
Voy a morir por ti…"_**

Su boca se dirigió para esos dulces y tibios labios para darle unos largos y esperados besos, su mano izquierda la tomo de la cintura, abrazándola para lo que venia. Distraída a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar, siguió disfrutando de los labios de su novio. Tornando las cosas a su favor, la angelita movió sus manos y tomaron aquella prenda que mantenía la anatomía de su novio… Cuidadosamente la bajo para tomar entre su mano su virilidad y la otra dejarla en su cadera… De Sessh.

Escucho entre besos los suspiros de Sesshoumaru en su boca, así que decidió darle más placer que con simplemente su mano. Dejo los tibios labios de su novio para dirigirse a esa gran anatomía de su adonis y darle placer con sus labios. Darle placer con los labios para el fue ir al cielo y bajar a la tierra de un solo instante, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de su chica fiera, haciendo que ella diera mas placer a su anatomía.

"aah… R-Rin…"

Ella sentía que el se resistía, y en un momento a otro el Sex Symbol se dejo llevar haciendo las delicias de la chica fiera, y después ella disfrutaba de su sabor en sus rosados labios. Sintiendo la ola de placer, descanso un poco para recobrar el sentido.

"sabes dulce," dijo para dirigirse nuevamente a ese manjar de labios de su novio.

Recibiendo aquella tierna caricia en sus labios. Sonrió para si mismo, en un murmullo dijo 'me toca a mí' y tomándola desprevenida introdujo sus largos dedos en el sexo de su kanai. Sentir esos largos dedos en su sexo comenzó a gemir y dar sonidos de placer. Después de algunos minutos algo eternos, una gran ola de placer llego, y la dejaron viendo estrellitas.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru bajo su rostro y comenzó a lamer el liquido dulce de su kanai, para ahora darle placer con los labios. Sintiendo la caricia solo siguió gimiendo de placer. Al terminar, metió sus dedos a su boca para limpiar el rastro de su linda koi.

"eres dulce," dijo con una sonrisa picara se dirigió por ultima vez para darle un dulce y tierno beso, y al recobrar el aliento le pregunto muy cerca del lóbulo del oído, donde ahí deposito algunos besos 'segura?'. Sintiendo escalofríos correr por su cuerpo respondió 'si'…

"pues agarrate que te llevaré a las estrellas," dando una ligera risa. Le dio un beso apasionado más, y el dirigió la punta de su miembro a esa tibia y húmeda cavidad. Solo un poco y ella le decía al oído en un susurro… 'más… hazlo…' Sin titubear, llevo su extenso y robusto miembro a esa cavidad, sintiendo aquellas barreras cerrándose a su paso… sería acaso su primera vez?...

"ten cuid-dado," dijo Rin temblorosa, pues su tesoro mas preciado habia sido encontrado.

"es tu primera vez?" pregunto deteniendo el movimiento.

"si, es mi tesoro, solamente que mi pirata favorito ya lo encontró," dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

"entonces seré rico," al terminar de mencionar eso, introdujo totalmente su miembro rompiendo aquella barrera tan preciada. "cuando estés lista me dices,"

"claro… ahora?" dijo sonriendo picaramente. El dolor pasó rápido para dirigirse al punto de placer.

Su peso lo cargo en ella y así comenzó con las penetraciones lentamente… haciendo que se acostumbrara a su peso. Al acostumbrarse a ello la chica fiera comenzó a gemir a todo pulmón puesto que el peso y penetraciones se sentían celestiales. Todo lo que pudo mencionar en ese instante fue… "mas," y sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

Sesshoumaru la penetro más fuerte y mucho más rápido, dando así a que también diera suspiros. Rin puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sesshoumaru y de tan fuerte Sesshoumaru pensó que lo iba a quebrar cual astilla.

"Rin-n,"

Cada vez, Sesshoumaru sentía el placer salirse de sus poros cual bestia, y sus manos se dirigieron a sus senos para darles placer también. Dado el caso, Rin no salía de gemir y decir su nombre en murmullos. Haciendo a un lado todo, de alguna forma volteo a Rin para darle un mayor placer, introdujo rápidamente su miembro desde la parte de atrás, haciendo que Rin diera un grito de placer.

"Se-Ah!"

Siguió momentos en esa posición y así, pudo degustar de la suave piel de Rin. Sintiendo que ya venia Sessh, se volvió a colocar en la posición original, haciendo lo mismo ella y de nueva cuenta, Rin atrajo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y continuaron así. Siguió gimiendo a todo pulmón y sentía que pronto daría su final, las últimas palabras que salieron de ambos, fueron sus nombres que fueron dichos a todo pulmón… Terminaron abrazados y cansados. Sesshoumaru atrajo el cuerpo de su pequeña hacia el, abrazándola y dándole dulces besitos a su piel. Tratando de calmar el éxtasis y relajándola por completo.

Por otro lado, la pequeña dama, se sentía agotada, pero sin duda muy feliz. Habia compartido su gran tesoro con el mejor pirata que habia conocido en toda su vida. Esta vez, fue en realidad lo que quería, sentirse amada y muy querida, para poder ser completamente feliz.

"estuviste genial," decía ella, con respiración entrecortada y buscando los enormes pectorales de su prometido.

"No, tu estuviste genial," dijo Sesshoumaru besando dulce y suavemente sus labios.

Ella se sentía feliz, completa… y sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de su fiel y querido "pirata". Y una vez más, los besos y las caricias ligeras, ponían en gran disputa si deberían de hacer lo que antes habían compartido juntos. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, volvieron a comenzar con ese suave vaivén que permitía a sus cuerpos danzar juntos en algo que claramente demostraba el amor que habia entre ellos.

"Aaah, Sess," Sesshoumaru manejaba tan bien la situación que ni su propio nombre podría decir. De la nada, en un movimiento algo brusco volteo su cuerpo y termino quedando encima de el. Dijo en un susurro "hay que intentar algo diferente," y comenzó el vaivén arriba abajo haciendo que su lindo Sessh dijera su nombre en distantes suspiros. Besaba las partes que podía alcanzar, pectorales, cuello, cara y lóbulos de oído, ahí era donde Sesshoumaru sentía una exquisita sensación.

Para aumentar mejor la fricción de sus cuerpos Sesshoumaru subió una de sus piernas a la pequeña cintura de Rin, y fue ahí donde Rin, dio el primer grito de aquella extraña posición. Sin perder el sentido, siguió haciendo aquel vaivén, en donde ambos morían de tal placer. Sintió el cansancio gobernar su cuerpo, y aun sin llegar a su clímax, tiro su cuerpo encima de el. Aprovechando aquel cansancio, volvió a ponerla en su posición normal, y acariciarla a sus anchas. Besaba larga y tortuosamente cada porción de ese cuerpo que era suyo, totalmente suyo. Su mano derecha la dirigió a la cavidad que se encontraba húmeda y sobretodo caliente, y comenzó a acariciar aquella parte.

Sin soportarlo mas, ella pidió con voz entrecortada que la penetrara en ese mismo instante, y como ella lo pidió, el lo hizo sin chistar. Metió su virilidad de una forma tan ágil y algo brusca que ella dio un gemido tan excitante que lo volvió mas loco por ella. Ella daba ligeros besitos en el cuello de el mientras terminaba de hacer lo que debía. El además de estar besándola, acariciaba sus senos de tal forma que gemía con un placer descomunal.

Ambos en un grito terminaron aquel acto de amor, quedando nueva cuenta rendidos en aquella cama. Abrazados y felices se sentían, Ella diciendo que lo amaba fervientemente y el diciendo en manera reciproca sus sentimientos. Sesshoumaru sin perder aquel momento romántico en que estaban, estiro su mano izquierda a donde se encontraba su saco, al sentarse en la cama, Rin hizo lo mismo sin saber porque Sesshoumaru se habia sentado. No sospechaba absolutamente nada lo que pronto pasaría.

"Preciosa…"

"si?"

"Te amo,"

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, abrazo tiernamente a Sesshoumaru que hasta el mismo le dio mucha felicidad y ternura ante su pequeña prometida.

"preciosa, te amo… te amo mas de lo que imaginas," decía besando dulcemente sus labios.

Al separarse ella correspondió lo que su amado le dijo, "yo te amo demasiado, eres mi vida,"

"preciosa," dijo con felicidad y ante todo ternura, y así se quedaron abrazados, para caer dormidos momentos después, por obra de Morfeo. En altas horas de la madrugada, Sesshoumaru despertó a su preciosa para demostrarle cuanto la deseaba y sobretodo cuanto la amaba.

"…**_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mundo entero  
Y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo  
Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el mundo entero  
Y gritaré por todo el mundo que Te Quiero…"  
_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Este eppy sale al horno con…. 31 Páginas… **

**1 **morenas – el hecho que tengan cabello negro se les puede considerar una… bueno, ustedes me dicen que piensan ok?.

**A/N:** **Importante! **Sie, lo se, salio demasiado largo y tardado… pero ustedes que me dicen?... Valió la pena la espera?... espero que si lo sea… jejeje XDU… pfff me tarde por el simple hecho de tener dos capitulos mas en que adelantar, y pues ahi le seguimos... ;)!... buenoz ahí me dicen que les pareció en el review… se me cuidan bastante mucho y… chikas no actualizo si no tengo mas de diez ó mas reviews, ademas ayudenme a cumplir la meta ke deje en mi primer fic "Frio, Tibio, Calido," tenia en 7 capitulos, 110 reviews... kiero romper esa meta... si me ayudan?... espero que si, ahora si, me retiro... ;)...

HawkAngel


	7. Eppy 6 Tango

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **__**"canción agregada," **_

"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA! … **lo suspendí bastante, pero aki estoy, jijij viva por lo menos, y con un capitulo mas! Hasta crei que ya no iba a volver, en estos ultimos meses he tenido de todo, y no habia tenido un tiempo para actualizar mis historias con mas capitulos como esta, y que hoy, próximamente hoy voy a actualizar la historia de ''Espacios' que espero la recuerden… ahí mismo les dare una nota, una sorpresa sobre un proximo fic que he estado trabajando con el, y que quiero terminar todos sus capitulos para no tenerlas esperando como con este y con el de 'Espacios'. En fin las dejo, sin mas que decir… solo disfruten este capitulo, va?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eppy 6 – Concurso de Tango**

_**Song**__.- __**Kiss me – Sixpence None the Richer**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy temprano en la mañana el par de enamorados se levantaron más felices que nunca. El príncipe de hielo al ver la cara de dulzura y las mejillas de su doncella con un profundo escarlata, beso cada una de sus mejillas, y la abrazo, para transmitirle, que el sentía lo mismo… sentía una gran felicidad recorrer por su cuerpo, por cada partícula y pensamiento en el.

Tomando sus labios como prisioneros, comenzó a besarlos como si nunca existiera el fin de aquella deliciosa y privada caricia. Pasaron momentos así, besándose, pobrando el néctar de su amor. El tiempo paso y eran las 10 de la mañana, hora en la que se tenian que ver con Inuyasha y Kagome para almorzar. Como buenos anfitriones, se dieron una buena ducha compartida, y después de arreglarse cada quien por su lado, Se fueron tomados de la mano al restaurant de aquel famoso lugar.

Llegando, divisaron a sus amigos sentados en una mesa grande a lado de uno de los ventanales del lugar. Moviendo su mano en saludo, Kagome se levanto para recibir a su amiga, próxima cuñada y cuñado.

Pidieron la carta, y pasaron un almuerzo de lo más agradable. Después de ahí, pasarían unas horas en la piscina del lugar. Fueron rápidamente ambas parejas a sus habitaciones a tomar sus cosas para tener una larga y relajante jornada en la piscina, y mientras Rin tomaba sus cosas para salir de su habitación, recibió una llamada demasiada inesperada a su celular.

"Sakura,"

_"Rin, me mucho gusto escucharte," _decía emocionada la voz a través de esa línea.

"Quien habla?"

_"tu profesor de tango… te tengo una noticia realmente maravillosa," _

"Noticia?... acerca del Concurso cierto?" dijo preguntando con obvio interés.

_  
"si, tal parece que los aceptaron y desean que sean concursantes, no crees que es realmente maravilloso?"_ dijo con felicidad en la voz, el maestro.

"claro que si, le tengo que decir a Sesshoumaru," decía Rin, y en ella se escuchaba una sonrisa, que se trasmitía aun por teléfono.

_"Pues dile chica, lo mas pronto que puedas, necesito que vengan a firmar el contrato que les da esa compañía,"  
_  
"claro que si, iremos lo mas pronto que podamos,"

_"los espero con ansias, aquí hablaremos de los detalles de todo, cuídate mucho y diviértete mientras puedas, porque estaremos ensayando muy duro,"_

"claro que si, nos vemos el miércoles sensei,"

_"hasta luego,"_

"gracias, hasta luego,"

Después de despedirse de su sensei de tango, tomo rápido sus cosas y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación de su Sessh a decirle la maravillosa noticia del concurso de Tango. No se lo esperaban, pero era una posibilidad que los escogieran de igual manera. Tocando la puerta con fuerza y emoción, le abrió su prometido en un par de segundos después.

Preguntando cual era la conmoción, Rin por la emoción contenida en su pecho, se le tiro encima a su novio, haciéndolo caer a la cama y ella encima de el. Ante tal situación, al príncipe de hielo se le tornearon sus mejillas en escarlata, pero la picardía en su voz no se perdió ante nada.

"oye preciosa, no desesperes, pronto serás mía de nuevo," decía susurrando en su oído y besando el lóbulo de este haciendo que la dama, se retorciera del placer, al tocar ese punto G, que el tanto conocía.

"Eres realmente pervertido lo sabias?" pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Si, y de todas formas me amas, cierto?" dijo dando ligeros besitos a sus labios… solo tocando ligeramente aquellos dulces y carnosos labios.

Dando un suspiro, menciono muy contenta, y se escuchaba en su voz, y en la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, "estoy realmente emocionada Sessh,"

"y debido a que mi linda preciosa," dijo con un tono de picardía y de seducción en su voz.

"Recibí la llamada del sensei de Tango, y sabes que me dijo Sessh?"

"Que te dijo mi princesa?" decía besando el cuello de su linda amada. 

"Que estamos en el concurso de Tango," dijo acariciando el cuello de su amado, haciendo unos ligeros

"Lo estamos?" dijo levantándose de esa sagrada posición.

"Si, como lo escuchaste… uno de los sueños de tu padre, hecho realidad…"

"que maravilla, espero que donde este mi padre, nos pueda desear suerte en esto…," decía con una sonrisa, y para recibir los brazos de su pequeña ángel que lo besaba con una ternura sin igual.

Uno de los sueños de su padre, era que alguno de sus hijos se enseñara a bailar tango… pues a el le gustaba mucho y lo bailaba demasiado bien, habia ganado un par de concursos y fue con la mismísima Izayoi con quien los habia ganado.

El hecho era que Inutashio le habia prometido a su primera esposa enseñarse a bailar, para que pudiera conquistar a cualquier dama que quisiera. Y así fue, como su padre, el encontró su felicidad en aquella pequeña con enormes ojos esmeraldas en unas clases de Baile, justo como su padre habia encontrado el amor de Izayoi.

"Que emoción Sessh, vamos a cumplir algo que quería tu padre," dijo dándole solo un ligero beso tronado en sus labios y comentó "tenemos que decirle a Inu,"

"Se lo diremos después," decía tomando por un lado su cuello y acercar su rostro a la altura del suyo "pero ahora…" justo terminando esa frase, decidió atacarla con muchos besos que la capturaban en una atmósfera llena de amor, y sobretodo de pasión.

Se acomodaron de nueva cuenta en la cama, y se llevaron por la pasión que se desbordaba en borbotones de su cuerpo y alma. Cuando iban a comenzar con el jugueteo, sonó el teléfono del cuarto, impidiendo aquella concentración. Con mala cara, Sesshoumaru le iba a ladrar a la otra persona en la línea que no los molestara.

"Bueno?!" contestó furioso, habían interrumpido una escena romántica entre el y su pequeña adorada. 

"Sesshoumaru?! Los estamos esperando!" Tras la otra línea se podía escuchar la desesperación en aquella voz de Inuyasha. El volumen de su voz era tan fuerte, que hasta la misma Rin podía escucharla en donde estaba, completamente alejada del teléfono.

"Mi amor, vamos con ellos, esto lo dejaremos para después," dijo Rin dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla "dile a Inuyasha que ya vamos para allá," mencionado esto, quitándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, para después salir caminando como si nada, para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

"La escuchaste animal?"

"Si, claro Insecto, los esperamos en el hobby,"

"si," colgó para seguir a su preciosa con un gesto de enfado al ser interrumpido.

"Ya no te enojes, lo haremos mas tarde, ahora hay que divertirnos un rato en el agua, hay que disfrutarlo," decía Rin con una sonrisa formidable en su rostro, dándole tranquilidad a su compañero. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaron al Hobby tomados de las manos, y debes en cuando en el camino se detenían a besarse, para sentir ese amor desbordarse de sus corazones. Un rubio y una morena de hermosos ojos chocolate los divisaron y la morena solo movió su mano para hacerles saber en donde estaban.

Poco después ambas parejas se dirigieron a la piscina del lugar. Cuando el par de morenas, dejaron sus cosas en unas sillas para broncease, se dirigieron a un pequeño cambiador, y cuando regresaron al lugar donde su esposo y prometido las esperaban, todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, y hasta ellos mismos, admiraban la belleza de ambas mujeres en trajes de baño, en 2 piezas.

Las jóvenes al llegar cada una con su hombre, lo besaron, para hacerles saber a los demás hombres en el lugar, que ellas tenian dueño, y que les gustaba estar de esa forma. Después de ver como aquellas morenas besaban a aquellos rubios sujetos, todos los hombres se voltearon a ver a otro lado, debido a esa clara indirecta de aquellas hermosas morenas. Ante de aquel apasionado beso, ambas parejas se tiraron a la piscina como niños pequeños. Las morenas jugaban con un balón de playa, y los rubios estaban sentados a la esquina de la piscina mirando como jugaban aquellas jóvenes dueñas de su corazón. 

Pasaron un par de horas en la piscina, y decidieron irse del lugar antes de pescar alguna insolación ó alguna quemada fuerte a la piel. Las parejas fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores y tomaron una caminata por los bellos jardines el hotel. Cada pareja estaban por el mismo rumbo, pero en determinada distancia estaban tomando rumbos diferentes. Se detuvieron un instante y se sentaron bajo un árbol. Comenzaron a besarse… tranquilamente y sin prisas… el aire, el aroma de pétalos de rosas, el aroma a flores… a rosas más que todo… que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos.

El viento mecía delicadamente aquellos pedazos de olorosa sensación… rodeándolos de un aura romántica y tranquila. Veían abrazados aquella danza del viento y los pétalos. Era electrizante verlo así… tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados… sintiendo como el aire rozaba cada pedazo de su tersa piel… Sin dudarlo, tomo dulcemente aquellos labios… besándolos con infinita ternura, a la cual fue correspondida con un amor sin igual. 

**"…**_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
**__**Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress…"**_

De la nada Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar su cuello, y se dirigió al lóbulo de su oído y musito unas tiernas palabras. "_Ai shiteru _**(1)**_, Kirei Tenshi _**(2)**,"… Lo beso profundamente… y al escuchar dichas palabras, ella lo abrazo y se quedo ahí… escuchando tranquilamente los latidos de su corazón. Rin comenzó a recordar aquella vez cuando bailaron bajo los rayos de la luna llena, y el lago reflejaba su luz. Los árboles se mecían haciendo una danza tranquila, donde ellos y el viento dejaban un chiflido y su aire era un tanto fresco, pero aun así… seguia siendo agradable. La luna… viéndose envidiable… su luz iluminaba cada parte de aquella laguna… y tan bella como siempre… Ahí, sus ojos ámbar… brillaban sin igual… tan hermosos como los rayos de sol… con el reflejo de la luna llena en ellos.

**"…**_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.   
**__**So kiss me…"**_

Todavía se recordaba bailando a la luz de la luna, el violinista tocando piezas, que solo el sabia… sabia las tonadas que harían a sus invitados bailar armoniosamente. Lo recordaba… aquella vez en donde se habían besado como la primera vez… se sentía un amor lleno de ternura y de pasión. Se besaron y pasaron varios minutos en donde Sesshoumaru le contaba sobre un restaurant Italiano… pegándose al lóbulo de su oído, lo beso y murmuro… "_sicchè null' altra veggio compagnia_," **(3)**... Ella hablaba bien el idioma, y se sonrojo por lo dicho, ante tales palabras solo lo beso con pasión, y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba. Después el le decía sobre su invitación para cenar, a la cual ella acepto gustosa.

Y ahí se quedaron mucho rato y después Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a buscarlos. Las parejas de nueva cuenta se pusieron de acuerdo para verse a la hora de comer y eso sucedería en unas 2 horas aproximadamente. Apresurados, la pareja del hermano mayor se dirigían riéndose y besándose en el transcurso a la habitación. Por como actuaban la demás gente, se hacia a la idea de lo que iban a hacer en esa habitación. La llegar, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de un puntapié, y así la cerro… fuertemente pero antes de eso, coloco un letrero con unas palabras que para todos significaba "**NO MOLESTAR**,"… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de estar ahí, en una habitación en donde la pasión y el romanticismo no se daba de esperar, salieron muy sonrientes. Por un lado, el hombre rubio sonreía a sus anchas y la mujer de hermosos ojos esmeraldas solo se escondía sonrojada en los pectorales de su fuerte novio. Y Así, de nueva cuenta se dirigían al restaurant del enorme hotel. Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha desesperado y parado en su lugar, divisando si la otra pareja no se aproximaba al lugar, no paraba de quejarse con su esposa, el tiempo que tardaba la otra pareja.

"Inuyasha, ya deja de quejarte, en un rato mas llegan, no desesperes," decía Kagome bebiendo de su te helado.

"Se tardan demasiado Kags, y el insecto de Sesshoumaru, no le gusta ser impuntual, pero como esta con Rin… mmm…,"

"Déjalos se acaban de comprometer, y están felices por eso, y ya déjate de tonterías y siéntate," dijo Kagome dejando en su lugar el vaso de te. 

"Kag-," Kagome, lo tomo de los hombros, lo sentó en una de las butacas de aquella mesa y lo beso para que se callara. 

Ella sentía los labios de Inuyasha luchar contra los suyos puesto que aun que se estaban besando no paraba de mover sus labios en forma como si estuviera hablando. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Inuyasha se dejo llevar por aquel turbio beso, y cedió ante la pasión de su esposa. Poco después, Kagome se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y comenzó a acariciarlo en la parte baja del cuello para tranquilizarlo rápidamente.

"Mucho mejor?"

"si, muchas gracias Kags,"

"Cuando quieras amor, pero ya tranquilízate, no han de tardar,"

"eso espero amor,"

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales se miraban a los ojos y se daban tímidos pero profundos besos, y en una de esas separaciones para respirar, la morena diviso a su cuñado y amiga dirigirse a donde se encontraban ellos.

"Ya están aquí," dijo besando tiernamente a su esposo. Ahora que el se sentía tan a gusto en aquella posición se negó a separarse de ella rotundamente pues se sentía demasiado a gusto como estaba

"no," dijo como terco cachorrito y busco los suaves labios de su esposa para besarlos con pasión. Ella se dejo llevar por el apasionado beso, pero aun así, tenia en mente que su cuñado y amiga venían hacia ellos irradiando felicidad.

"tenemos que separarnos Inu…," 

"no… tu me pusiste así, ahora tu me vas a relajar," Al decir eso, ella no sabia en tanto de que estaba hablando su esposo… hasta que capto la indirecta.

"Esta bien, ya capte lo que quieres decir, pero para eso necesito bajarme de tus piernas, lo harás mas fácil o no?"

"si," dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Era tanta la atracción que sentía por su esposa que se dejo llevar por el momento, haciendo que su virilidad diera un giro inesperado. Kagome se levanto lenta y suavemente del regazo de su esposo, y se dirigió a su silla para disimular algo de aquel acontecimiento. 

Con una sonrisa, Kagome los recibió y como si no hubiera pasado nada, pidieron la carta para poder ordenar algo de comer. Tenshi llego un poco después, puesto que habia decidido quedarse un poco mas en la habitación que por el momento el ocupaba. Ahora si, los cinco juntos charlaban, reían, hasta que les trajeron la comida que habían pedido un momento antes. Después de comer, Sesshoumaru invito a Inuyasha, Kagome y a Tenshi, cenar en la mansión de su padre esa misma noche, según habían acordado, para decirles algo importante… Inuyasha solo quedo extrañado de aquella información. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Mansión Youkai**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven Dama nunca habia venido a la gran mansión de la Familia. Allí el Lord de la mansión la dirigía a la estancia del lugar. Y vaya que estancia si era un lugar muy grande. Sofás negros de cuero adornaban el lugar, jarrones de fino material tenian flores de colores para adornar la sobria mansión. Dejo su maleta en uno de los sillones de aquella estancia, y se siguió a su novio. Estuvieron un rato ahí en el despacho, el diciéndole todo acerca de la casa, contándole de su familia, y ella escuchándolo pacientemente en todo. Dijo que buscaría aquellos videos en donde su padre salía bailando con Izayoi… seria una gran animo para ambos…

Pero eso seria en algunas horas mas, donde Inuyasha y Kagome llegaran para verlos juntos. Puesto que era su madre, y para el su padre a quienes vería en ese antiguo y entretenido video. Habían acordado en que en algún momento mas, le enseñaría ese enorme jardín que el tanto le decía. La condujo al enorme jardín que habia dicho, lleno de flores de todos tipos y de colores sobretodo. A lo lejos se divisaba una vieja casa de madera que estaba en un árbol.

**"…**_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon its hanging tire…"**_

Llegando ahí, la tomo en sus brazos y dio unas cuantas vueltas con ella en el aire, divertidos se dejaron caer, con una risa espectacular cada quien en sus labios. Sin dudarlo, viendo aquellos labios tan deseables lo comenzó a besar… robándole a ella la respiración ante tal sugestivo beso.

"Esta casa la construimos mi padre y yo… a pesar de los años, puso quedarse así, algo intacta… en mi infancia solía jugar aquí junto con mi padre e Inuyasha…" decía con melancolía Sesshoumaru recordando aquellos bellos momentos con su padre.

"Tu padre sabe que lo extrañas, y le vamos a agradecer todo lo que hizo por ustedes con este concurso," dijo acariciando la mejilla de su prometido. Tomando su mano con delicadeza, deposito un beso en el dorso de ella, y la condujo a su cuello, y ahí, el puso su mano en su cintura para robarle un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. 

_**  
"…Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
**__**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map…"**_

Pasaron un rato así… besándose bajo aquella vieja casa del árbol, un "cof cof," se hizo presente y era el mayordomo de la familia. Venia a avisarle al lord de la casa que su hermano y esposa habían llegado y que los esperaban en la estancia de la casa. Dándole gracias, le dijo que les atendiera y que en un momento más estarían ahí con ellos. Retirándose el mayordomo, Sesshoumaru, dio un último vistazo y la abrazo, debido a su melancolía y ya que era un momento especial, le dijo que la amaba demasiado y que no la quería dejar ir nunca.

Ella solo con verlo a los ojos, estos ojos ámbares que ella tanto amaba, se encontraban cristalinos… sin duda alguna aquel recuerdo de su padre lo dejaba un tanto triste y vulnerable… y solamente lo mostraba con ella. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban mas de el… se dejaba abrir con ella y eso hacia que ella lo amara mas que a su propia vida. Tomándolo dulcemente de la mano, le dijo que si ya podían volver, a lo cual el respondió que si. Juntos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron sin prisa a la estancia del lugar donde su hermano y cuñada los esperaban. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sesshoumaru, me podrías decir para que nos querías ver?..." preguntaba Inuyasha tomando de una copa de vino, en la cena a la cual su hermano lo habia invitado con su esposa.

"Recuerdas que papá e Izayoi se conocieron en unas clases de baile?" 

"Precisamente de ahí, yo nací querido hermanito," dijo Inuyasha en un tono orgulloso.

Con algo de fastidio Sesshoumaru contestó "si, ya lo sabemos… pero no recuerdas que habia dejado algo en su testamento que quería que nosotros hiciéramos?"

"si, que nos enseñáramos a bailar, porque era una buena forma de conquistar a alguna mujer," se quedo pensativo y volvió a hablar "que hay con eso Sesshoumaru?"

"Pues, Rin y yo estamos en un concurso de tango… al igual que nuestro padre y Izayoi estuvieron en uno antes de que tu nacieras, queremos complacer a papá con esto," dijo y su cara no mostraba expresión, así que decidió cambiar de dirección su mirada.

Viendo la cara de Rin, que tenia una gran sonrisa, mostró su autentico interés, felicidad y entusiasmo. Kagome y el, los felicitaron, porque así cumplirían algo que deseaba su padre.

"Muchas Felicidades," musito Kagome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios "cuéntenme de ese concurso y de todo lo que piensan hacer," 

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales Rin relataba todo lo que habían hecho, ensayado y demás. Terminaron la cena, y Sesshoumaru les dijo que irían a la sala de video. Emocionada tomo la mano de su prometido, y el sorprendido ante tal muestra de entusiasmo, se detuvo, y le dijo su hermano y Kagome que los esperaran allá.

Viendo que ninguna alma se encontrara en aquel pasillo, tomándola en sus brazos preguntó…"Emocionada?" al preguntar, depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

"Si, aunque no lo creas demasiado…," dijo abrazándose a el, y esconderse en esos fuertes pectorales.

"Gracias por cumplir uno de los deseos de mi padre,"

"Sessh… tu sabes que yo-…" Sesshoumaru corto aquella oración con un apasionado beso mostrándole el gracias por todo lo que habia hecho con el. Habia borrado tan solo con la primera vez, aquel vació que sentía… aquella soledad la habia borrado y habia llenado su frió corazón… con esperanza, y sobretodo con mucho amor.

Sonrojada, lo abrazo de una vez mas y se dirigieron a la sala de video. Ahí, tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás, y en otro sofá, a su lado se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome, acurrucados en el. Tomando la cinta, la coloco y espero a que las imágenes se vieran ante los ojos de los espectadores para poder sentarse con su novia y poder ver así como ellos, el también.

En las imágenes se divisaban una joven Izayoi y a un guapo Hombre de ojos ámbares y su pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta, justo como sus hijos la portaban ahora. Se divisaban varios ensayos en los cuales el maestro corregía las fallas de Izayoi pero de Inutashio también. Después de aquellas imágenes en donde salían ensayando, de pronto se vieron las luces de una pista de baile, y aproximadamente unas 20 parejas se dirigían a la pista. 

El conductor de dicho concurso mencionaba los nombres de las parejas y de donde venían, puesto el concurso era nacional. Habían elegido de todas las partes de Japón, llegando a los mejores 20 bailarines de tango e otras disciplinas/melodías. Y ahora venia el momento en el que decían el nombre de Izayoi e Inutashio, el conductor mencionaba en donde habían empezado, el parentesco que ahora tenian y la otra fama del gran magnate en empresas y los dos, sonriendo a más no poder, ante las cámaras. Paparazzis se dedicaban a tomarle fotos al magnate y a su nueva esposa que justamente así, bailando, la habia conocido algunos meses atrás.

Comenzó el concurso y ponían ciertos tipos de música en las cuales las parejas hacían sus mejores pasos, hasta que llegaron al fuerte de los Youkai… **El tango**. Solamente quedaban 7 parejas y entre ellas estaban los Youkai. Sacaron a dos mas, y quedaban los 5 finalistas, estos tenian una sola pieza mas, una canción en la cual darían todo de ellos para ganarse ese trofeo y reconocimiento en le país por ser los mejores bailarines.

La canción, era la favorita de los Youkai, así que le dieron todo el amor y pasión que le tenian a dicha canción. Esa canción era el recordatorio de cómo se habían conocido… fue la primera pieza formal que bailaron juntos. Dicha canción mencionaba algo que Inutashio siempre le recordaba a Izayoi con una sonrisa y un delicado beso. Al terminar la pieza, todos los presentes en aquel concurso se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles a todos por su fuerte esfuerzo y la pasión que le pusieron a cada una de las piezas antes bailadas.

El jurado tuvo algunos minutos para meditar los lugares, y así lo hicieron. Las cinco parejas en fila esperaban atentos a lo que el jurado les diría. Comenzaban a salir los lugares, de 4to lugar en adelante, y así sucesivamente hasta que quedaron solamente dos parejas, una seria el gran primer lugar, y la otra el 5to. En una gran voz y emoción, mencionaron los nombres de Inutashio e Izayoi como los primeros lugares del concurso. Felices y contentos se dirigieron al estrado a tomar el trofeo, y justo ahí, se dieron un apasionado beso a todos, haciéndoles saber que aquel beso, aquella pasión, era la los habia llevado a la cima. Se termino el video, con otro beso que se daban Izayoi e Inutashio, justamente a la luz de la luna, en uno de los balcones, afuera de aquella pista. Terminando el video, acabaron con aplausos porque sus padres eran grandiosos en lo que sabían hacer, Bailar. Rin tomaba nota de algunos pasos que habían hecho Izayoi e Inutashio, para poder hacerles honor en aquel concurso que ellos estarían. Después de comentar algunas cosas de aquel video y de lo bien que sus padres lo bien que hecho, las parejas se disponían a dormir en la gran mansión que era antiguamente de su padre y sus madres. 

Era Tarde y Rin decidió hablarle a su hermano para decirle la gran noticia. Rei mas emocionado que nunca, le pregunto que cuando seria y toda la información. Ella solo sabiendo el día, más no sabía en donde, le prometió que después lo llamaría para decirle exactamente toda la información. Rei prometió ir ese día para verla bailar como una profesional, y de paso felicitar a su ahora cuñado, a lo cual Rin solo rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermanito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El concurso tomaría lugar aproximadamente en unas 4 semanas, justamente un mes para preparar aquellos pasos que habían visto de Inutashio e Izayoi en el concurso en el que habían participado y decidieron hacerlos. Los ensayos eran muy frecuentes pues se tenia planteado ganar a como diera lugar el primer lugar, como lo habían hecho Inutashio e Izayoi. 

Entrenaban de 2 a 3 hrs. de lunes a viernes, y lo que eran Sábado y Domingo, se la pasaban el mayor del tiempo ensayando y no querían dejar de hacerlo. Los últimos días antes del concurso se dedicaron a comprar la ropa que usarían en aquel concurso. Tuvieron un día completo para hacerlo, y así lo hicieron, un traje de color negro en su totalidad se habia comprado Sesshoumaru, siguiendo la figura de su padre. Rin, como siempre lo habia soñado, habia comprado un vestido, entallado, parecido a un body, pues necesitaba tener toda la movilidad posible, de tirantes un tanto gruesos, y el vestido en si, en color piel y en color verde, y tenia mucha pedrería del mismo color; zapatillas con un cierto alto para que ese mismo día, no tuviera alguna falla, de calambre o estiramiento de mas, solo suficiente para verse bien, y poder bailar como se debía. 

Los últimos dos días antes del concurso, se la pasaron descansando, Sesshoumaru habia decidido invitar a Rin el mes completo a la mansión. Era muy divertido tenerla ahí, siempre a su lado, y con la sonrisa siempre a la vista. A veces Rin llegaba demasiado tarde debido a su trabajo, pero aunque cansada, siempre se encontraba con una sonrisa para el. Ahí la conoció por completo, conocía sus costumbres, hábitos, absolutamente todo de ella… y era realmente impresionante… conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo… conocerla tan bien… Solo había algunas cosas que no llegaba a comprender de su personalidad… pero a decir verdad, ya no le importaba, puesto esas cosas que no sabía, eran en si, las más atrayentes. 

Recordaba mucho aquella noche en que habia llegado demasiado noche, tarde… y ella estaba ahí, esperándolo… con una sonrisa, tarareando una canción… _**"Where'd you go, I miss you so, Seems it's like is been forever, that you've been gone…,"**_(4) el escuchaba detrás de ella… esa canción con un pequeño nudo en la garganta… Ella lo amaba más que a su vida, y al cantar esa canción… significaba mucho…

Al abrazarlo, le comenzó a entonar y al mismo tiempo murmurando en su oído… esa misma canción en una voz suave y algo alta… _"Where'd you go, I miss you so, Seems it's like is been forever, that you've been gone…,"_ dijo Rin, abrazada a el como nunca lo habia hecho… se preocupo demasiado por el… eran las 2 de la mañana de ese día, y no habia sabido nada de el hasta ahora… Ahí abrazados, se sentaron y se besaron como nunca… Momentos después, Morfeo los transportaba a un sueño profundo y tranquilo…

Pasaron los días, el dúo recordó aquella invitación al restaurante Italiano que alguna vez en aquel hotel, Sesshoumaru la habia invitado. Prepararon la fecha, y fue justamente un día antes del concurso de Baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Cena**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preparaban, Rin portaba un ligero vestido negro entallado y acabado en picos, y una rosa adornaba su azabache cabello. Sesshoumaru era de pantalón de vestir negro, camisa, zapatos del mismo color, y un saco de cuero negro. Ambos salían sonrientes de la mansión, tomados de la mano se dirigían al convertible plateado del gran magnate. Después de unos minutos de manejar a aquel restaurante, estaban con la radio, cantando varios tonos que se llegaban a escuchar. Mas que todo la dama, puesto que el caballero no se dignaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas… Llegaron al lugar y uno que otro fotógrafo que se encontraba ahí, comenzó a tomarle fotos a la pareja al bajar del convertible. El magnate le entregaba las llaves del lujoso convertible al chico del valet parking para parquearlo en una zona VIP… 

El ambiente era tranquilo, un tanto romántico y en si, misterioso. Los sofás del lugar eran muy cómodos y eran en forma de luna menguante. El maître del lugar los dirigió a un lugar especial… un lugar reservado por el magnate para esta ocasión… Era un balcón… donde la luna y las estrellas eran invitadas de honor… La vista era maravillosa, las luces de la ciudad eran adornos para esta noche también, la luz de las velas era un lujo mas, el aroma en ellas era lo impactante; un dulce olor a vainilla rondaba el lugar… 

De inmediato, debido a que era un gran magnate mandaron en enseguida a un mesero. Pidió un vino blanco de gran calidad… como gran conocedor que era, y esperaron a que les trajeran la cena. En ese tiempo, ambos platicaban amenamente mirándose a los ojos. Esmeralda y Ámbar… colores diferentes pero sin duda con algo en común… el amor que se tenian entre ellos. La luna era una confidente entre el amor entre estas dos personas… Era magnético verlos juntos, la personalidad alegre y siempre con sonrisa de Rin, y la misteriosa y fría personalidad de Sesshoumaru… eran un contraste muy atrayente a la vista de los demás, y hasta en ellos mismos.

_**"…Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me…"**_

**  
**Comenzaron a besarse dulce y tranquilamente… sin preocupaciones, puesto aquellos sillones no dejaban que nadie los viera… solamente aquella persona que estuviera enfrente de ellos lo haría… Así que siguieron así, besándose y acariciando solamente partes hábiles… no querían que fueran atrapados con un ambiente un tanto tenso y con alta temperatura… Momentos después el mesero llego con la orden que habían pedido. Siguió la cena de lo mas normal, hasta que Sesshoumaru la llevo a una sorpresa… en un piso superior, habia una pista de baile, mesas redondas en pequeño tamaño, un bar… y todo para poder bailar.

Bailaron unas cuantas piezas sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en como bailaban… a decir verdad ahí estaban practicando algunos de los pasos que utilizarían al día siguiente, para impresionar no solamente a los jueces… si no a los que estaban allá arriba, viéndolos. Pasaron un rato más ahí… bailando y disfrutando de aquella noche que seria inolvidable, una cena antes de un concurso, lo es. 

Llegaron tomados de la mano, y con sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la boca de Rin y un gesto que podría tomarse como sonrisa departe de Sesshoumaru. Se dieron las buenas noches y ahí en un mismo cuarto, y misma cama, quedaron rendidos ante el sueño. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Concurso de Baile **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_****_

  
Muy temprano se levantaron a desayunar, ambos tenian una aura de luz, de esperanza, de añoranza por aquel reconocimiento que les darían por el concurso. Dicen que pensando en otras cosas se logra distraer de lo importante que pasara después. Estuvieron juntos, relajados, viendo películas en aquella sala donde Rin habia visto su primer película. El tiempo se dio el lujo de llegar a la hora marcada por los participantes; cada quien a su cuarto se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse y quedar bien vestido para aquel gran acontecimiento.

Al ver a Rin en tal espectacular vestido y en el color de sus ojos, en un esmeralda… la baba no dejaba de escurrir de su boca. Era como una diosa… con hermosos ojos esmeraldas y con una sonrisa divina. Con Rin era exactamente igual… _"se habrá perdido un ángel del cielo?" _eso pensaba la mujer de hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Después de analizar los atuendos de cada quien, se dejaron llevar por el entusiasmo y se besaron larga y apasionadamente, pero teniendo cuidado de no arruinar los atuendos de cada uno. Luego se dirigieron al convertible plateado del magnate que los transportaría hasta aquel lugar en donde darían todo de si.

Llegaron al lugar, donde habían reporteros, camarógrafos… todos, absolutamente todos estaban ahí. Los paparazzos no se dejaban ver puesto el flash de sus cámaras estaban ahí, detrás de ellos. La pareja tomada de la mano siguió el recorrido que alguna vez habia hecho. En uno de sus ensayos, el maestro los llevo hasta aquel lugar donde tendrían como un pequeño ensayo general, y ahí era donde el maestro les explico absolutamente todo lo que tenian que hacer. Los paparazzos tomaban demasiadas fotos, puesto que esta seria su primera plana. El gran Magnate, el famoso CEO de las empresas Youkai, al igual que su padre, participaría en un concurso de baile.

Un mayordomo les abrió la puerta rápidamente puesto que eran asediados por los reporteros y más que todo; los camarógrafos que querían tomar foto y nota de esto. No era por el dinero, ni por las grandes empresas, era porque todos conocían su forma de ser… que era fría como un témpano de hielo… y todos se preguntaban, que estaba haciendo aquí?... Habían muchas cosas que ellos mismos no se habían enterado, solo de las cosas mas importantes, del accidente, y que alguna vez lo habían visto salir con una morena de ojos esmeraldas… y he aquí, ahí la veían alado del gran magnate, tomados de las manos… En el atuendo que llevaba la señorita, traía un diamante en la mano donde se formalizaba el compromiso... y entonces ahí, fue cuando se dieron cuenta…

El gran magnate formalizaba su compromiso con una bella doctora. Quizá ella abría curado su corazón?... Nadie lo sabia, pero este concurso era digno de verse, Algunos reporteros les dieron el permiso de grabar aquel acontecimiento que solo los privilegiados verían en persona y grabarían para el recuerdo.

Ahí Dentro, se encontraron a su hermano, cuñada y sobrino, y por otro lado un sonriente Rei tomado de la mano de una joven señorita. Todos ellos sentados en unas cómodas butacas esperando que la función comenzara y que ellos pudieran tomar fotos y tomar video de lo que ellos harían. Un poco después se encontraron con su maestro, que estaba muy orgulloso de sus alumnos, hablo con ellos, deseándoles lo mejor y que estaba muy feliz de que hayan llegado hasta tanto. Los minutos pasaron rápidos, y ellos ya estaban dirigiéndose a la pista… Ella con una sonrisa, y el con la cara de orgullo que fielmente lo representaba. 

Kagome, Inuyasha, Tenshi, Rei, su prometida y hasta el mismo maestro de baile, se encontraban sentados en la misma fila, viendo como sus familiares y alumnos daban lo mejor de si en aquella reñida competencia. Kagome al ir tomando aquellas fotos notaba que Rin, nunca dejaba de ver a Sesshoumaru y su contraparte igual. Eran un imán, nunca se dejaban de ver… ni en ciertas ocasiones, que incluso bailando, tampoco se dejaban de besar. Iban pasando los minutos en los cuales iban descalificando parejas, y ellos solamente quedaban en sustos, puesto que esas parejas que iban descalificando siempre estaban a lado de ellos, y debido a eso, bailaban un poco con miedo.

"Sessh estoy nerviosa, están descalificando a los que tenemos mas cerca," dijo Rin nerviosa en una de las oportunidades que tenia para hablarle a su compañero. 

"Lo se, pero hay que mantener nuestro paso para que no nos descalifiquen, preciosa hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros, no hay que angustiarnos,"

"Esta bien, te amo Sessh,"

"y yo igual preciosa," dijo para terminar de darle un ligero beso en sus labios en uno de esos pasos atrevidos que ellos daban y se podían dar el lujo de besarse aunque fuera así, solo un ligero beso.

Algunos de los jueces se quedaban sin aliento ante tal pasión y pasos que daban la pareja de comprometidos. Poderse dar un beso en aquella competencia era muy difícil, pero ellos… lo hacían y sin gastar nada de energía ó aliento… se veía que era muy común en sus pasos. Siguieron así, y ese miedo se fue, sin mas ni mas… el miedo que tenian fue desapareciendo, solo quedaban 10 parejas y esas parejas ellos dos. Comenzó una canción a la cual Rin siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa y hasta una carcajada… _****_

_**"…Procura mujer...  
y te aseguro que me hundo en ti  
Procura mujer ir acercando tus labios  
procura mujer  
coquetearme despacio   
procura mujer  
que yo caiga en tus brazos  
procura mujer   
que se aceleren mis latidos  
ay! procura mujer... "**_

Recordaba fielmente uno de aquellos ensayos de un sábado, no sabia explicar como llego aquella canción a la laptop de Sesshoumaru. Estaban ensayando tranquilos cuando de la nada apareció esa canción… Comenzaron a bailarla pensando que era algo más… pero vaya que no fue así… Sesshoumaru comenzó a cantar esa canción cerca de su oído, y ahí… fue cuando comenzó aquella contagiosa carcajada. Después, Sesshoumaru le dijo que esa canción debería tomarla mucho en cuenta, puesto que así, lo haría más feliz de lo que ya era. Ella feliz, siguió ensayando aquella melodía. 

_**  
"…Mi corazón se acelera  
procura mujer... porque tu día te llega  
sabes que hay luna llena  
procura mujer...  
y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
procura mujer...  
Procura mujer  
que se aceleran mis latidos  
ay procura mujer!  
procura mujer...  
y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
procura mujer...  
Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré..." (5)**_

Siguieron bailando con un gran entusiasmo, con una gran enjundia aquella canción que siempre sacaba grandes sonrisas de una angelita que se encontraba feliz en su situación. Su acompañante solo seguia viendo como iban descalificando más parejas y preparándose para los últimos pasos que darían para darle final a aquella gran velada.

_**  
"…**__**Bem bem bem Maria  
Te quiero bem bem bem  
Bem bem bem Maria  
Te quiero bem bem bem  
Bem bem bem Maria  
Te quiero bem bem bem   
Bem bem bem Maria  
Te quiero bem…"(6)**_

  
Una gran canción empezaba… también la habían ensayado tantas veces, y ahora era de memoria… era como recordatorio… si tu no vas, yo iré… algo así se encontraba en sus mentes… Jugaban con las palabras de aquella canción…Sesshoumaru movía sus manos ágiles y su rostro reflejaba algo pícaro en el… la 'Maria' en aquella canción era interpretada por Rin, que siempre tenia esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Tenshi, Rei, y su prometida, veían maravillados aquel paso de baile, que incluso de ser bien visto daba hasta cierta risa. Era un paso divertido y que dejaba a todos con la boca abierta. Muchos de los participantes ante tales pasos, al igual que los espectadores se quedaron inmóviles, y ahí fue cuando la concentración se quebró, quedando solo en una distracción, haciendo que los jueces descalificaran a 3 parejas más…

Solo quedaban 7 parejas, y ahí era cuando ambos decidieron aplicar algunos pasos ya vistos en ese maravilloso video donde Inutashio e Izayoi los practicaban. Y viendo aquellos fabulosos pasos, de inmediato los jueces eliminaron a 2 parejas más. Y así, pasaron a la ultima canción, aplicando todos aquellos pasos que surgieron a través de aquellos ensayos que hicieron durante mucho tiempo… y talvez… algunos de esos que habían hecho sus motivadores a esto, Inutashio e Izayoi.

Terminaron aquella última pieza de baile con un apasionado beso, todos los espectadores aplaudían de pie. Todo el espectáculo que habían dado aquellas parejas era fabuloso. Como se esperaba los jueces tomaron su tiempo para decidir los lugares de dichos concursantes. Todos los participantes estaban bebiendo un poco de agua, dándose ánimos entre ellos mismos. Los minutos fueron eternos hasta que el animador les dirigió la palabra a los participantes para que se prepararan en sus lugares para escuchar los lugares que les dirían los jueces. Uno por uno fueron salieron los nombres de los participantes, y solamente quedaban dos… Ahí mismo recordaban el video… Inutashio e Izayoi… y ellos mismos en el mismo lugar… Solo esperaban que el mismo lugar lo tuvieran ellos.

"Y a continuación diremos el nombre del primer lugar de este concurso," dijo el animador.

"Con una hermosa actuación, en primer lugar se encuentran… La bella Doctora Rin Sakura y el empresario Sesshoumaru Youkai," dijo emocionado para que todos dieran su gran aplauso, gritos por departe de la familia y maestro.

"Sesshomaru te amo,"

"y yo te amo a ti preciosa,"

"Denles un gran aplauso, - dijo para detenerse a aplaudir y siguió hablando- Rin, Sesshoumaru, pasen por su trofeo," dijo por ultimo.

"BIEN HECHO MONSTRUO, SESSHOUMARU," "MUY BIEN TIO!!" "TE QUIERO HERMANITA!," decía Inuyasha y Kagome, Tenshi y Rei al unísono, alegrando a las dos personas en la pista de baile. 

Les entregaron el trofeo, un cheque con dinero, que obviamente Sesshoumaru le entrego a Rin, y ella, solo se sonrojo, pero después arreglaría cuentas con el, al final de todo esto. El premio también abarcaba un viaje, eso seria un extra, puesto que su maestro no habia hablado de eso… talvez eso tampoco lo sabia, pero quien lo diría… se disfrutaría igual.

Pasaron la velada ahí, entre risas, abrazos, besos, y mucha platica en general y sus familiares, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tenshi, Rei y la prometida, festejando aquella gran actuación. Rin, no paraba de sonreír para las cámaras que querían alguna foto de ella para algún periódico o revista; por otro lado Sesshoumaru no se separaba ningún momento de ella, pues temía que los medios de comunicación se la fueran a comer con las preguntas y todo lo que le querían hacer. Así que se quedaba todo el tiempo con ella, para, por así decirlo, ahuyentar a esos reporteros. 

Era un poco tarde y la pareja de ahora reconocidos bailarines se dirigían caminando a paso lento y tomados de las manos hacia la piscina del lugar. Deseaban ver la luna y las estrellas que en todo momento de aquel concurso, siempre estuvieron con ellos. Se sentaron en unas sillas y tenia una pequeña mesa donde ahí habían unas cuantas velas para alumbrar ese ambiente en donde estaban. Tomo su mano delicadamente y la puso ahí, encima de su corazón; este latía sin igual, acelerado, apasionado… ese latir decía eso y mucho mas… moría de felicidad al estar junto a ella… y siempre para ella.

_**  
**__**"…Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
**__**Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me..."  
**_  
Sin más que hacer… solo sentirse halagada y muy querida, decidió tomar aquellos labios… hacerlos completamente suyos. Besarlos tiernamente, y en esos momentos de tranquilidad y pasión, besarlos con furia, con desesperación, pasando sus manos por su cuello, acabar abrazándolo, Decirle que era su todo, y al igual que el repetirle lo mucho que lo quería en su vida, pues la hacia completamente feliz… Para hacerle saber que ella lo amaba igual o mucho mas que el…

…Pero eso nadie lo sabría… 

_**  
**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

Este capitulo salio al horno con… 22 paginas… 

**Traducciones/ Aclaraciones:****  
**

**(1) **_**Ai Shiteru**_(japonés):Te amo

**(2) **_**Kirei Tenshi**_(japonés):Ángel Hermoso

**(3)** _**sicchè null' altra veggio compagnia**__ (italiano): _solo necesito de tu compañía

**(4) "Where'd you go, I miss you so, Seems it's like is been forever, that you've been gone…," **(ingles)es una canción se llama "Where'd you go?" y la canta Fort Minor… esta muy buena la canción, si tienen oportunidad bájenla… y a continuación la traducción de ese pequeño fragmento: _"Donde te fuiste?, te he extrañado tanto, Parece que ha sido por siempre desde que te fuiste…,"___

**(5) Procura – Jandy Feliz**

(6) Bem Bem Maria – Gipsy Kings

**Nota de la Autora: **ok!... he aquí el eppy… con una canción que me gusta muchísimo, si tienen chance bajen las canciones y pónganlas cuando estén leyendo ese pedazo del fic donde están las lyrics... ahí es cuando se siente el ambiente… jejeje yo y mi locuras… Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo…

Cuidence, las leo después…

_HawkAngel_


	8. Eppy 7 Sea and Sand

"Bailamos?"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… Unas clases prometidas de baile… Dos desconocidos, y una clase de baile… Amor a primera vista?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **__**"canción agregada," **_

"Hablando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eppy 7– Arena y Mar**

_**Song**__.- __**"**__**Angel"; Album: Hot Shot - Shaggy**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"estas lista preciosa?," preguntaba Sesshoumaru bajando una de las maletas que llevaría Rin al viaje a la playa que se habían ganado en el concurso de baile, hace ya varios meses. Tener el reconocimiento en todo Japón y en algunos países más habia sido algo favorable a nivel empresarial. El negocio que alguna vez habia abierto su padre daba más buenos frutos de los que ahora poseía.

"Claro, voy enseguida, solo falta mi bolsa," decía Rin apurada para bajar con Sesshoumaru a tomar un tai que los llevara al aeropuerto.

Para Rin solo en algunos aspectos habia sido favorable la fama; los paparazzis de vez en cuando la perseguían y acosaban por el simple hecho que era la prometida del gran conocido magnate Sesshoumaru Youkai; por otro lado, la fama de cirujana que tenia Rin, se extendió de una forma increíble y tenia mas pacientes dificultándole algunas veces, hasta ver a su prometido Sesshoumaru.

También por la carga de trabajo que llevaba Sesshoumaru sucedió igual, se le dificultaba ver a su linda prometida. Para ambos, era lo mismo, en muchas ocasiones se tomaban sus escapadas para verse. Ese amor, esa disposición para seguir juntos era inmenso, y como ahora, tomaron unos cuantos días de relajación, por el estrés de muchos meses acumulados.

Por el lado de la familia, Inuyasha, Kagome, y Tenshi, decidieron irse a esa misma playa para disfrutar unos cuantos días en familia. Ellos veían que esa fama que habían obtenido Sesshoumaru y Rin, los estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y debido a eso ni ellos mismos se podían ver. Dado el caso que se enteraron por Rin, los días que se irán, y justamente los tres tenian vacaciones en aquellas fechas, los tres decidieron ir para estar por unos días con ellos.

Inuyasha ya tenia ganas de hacer enojar a su monstruo adorado, y de fastidiar un poco a su hermano mayor. Kagome tenia muchas ganas de platicar de Rin, sobre todo lo que le habia pasado en estos meses, y mas sobre la relación que llevaba con su cuñado. Tenshi, quería jugar con su tío, que aunque fuera algo frió con los demás, con el era totalmente distinto. Todos, tenian algo en mente con aquellas personas y deseaban verlas tan siquiera en aquellos días un poco relajados, solamente convivir plenamente.

Al ver a Rin en ese atuendo, ilumino sus orbes ámbar de sobremanera. Ella, era todo en su vida desde que la conoció en aquella noche, un tanto fresca y la luna los acompañaba discretamente. Era un recuerdo muy agradable, y distinto a todo aquello que recordaba en algún momento de su vida. Pensaba en como se la iban a pasar en estos días de descanso, era bueno tener este tiempo solamente para ellos y hacer lo que se les ocurriera. También estaría su familia, y pasarían tiempo con ellos, pues también los habían descuidado. Ella lo miro expectante, y bajo lentamente las escaleras dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

_**"…Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shortly, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady.."**_

La sonrisa al verlo no se hizo de esperar, el siempre callado, y con su porte orgulloso, _"que bello es…,"_ pensaba Rin con el corazón en la mano. Al llegar con el, sin pensarlo mas de 2 veces, sin inmutarse a su mirada, lo abrazo, transmitiéndole la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía. Ese abrazo, lo habia hecho reaccionar de una manera impresionante; Su pequeña compañía, su luz, le transmitía por ese contacto… con ese abrazo lo emocionada, lo feliz que estaba al estar ahí, en ese mismo instante con el, por vivir y estar a su lado y hacerlo feliz.

Cerro los ojos ante el contacto que su novio le hacia; la abrazaba dulcemente y aunque ella no veía, sabia que a el le gustaba oler el aroma de flores de su azabache cabello. Sus manos hacían que ella se mantuviera totalmente pegada a el, y se movían a su cintura, y al terminar en la espalda, donde ahí, sus dedos hacían un tranquilo masaje que la tranquilizaba mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

_**"...Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run.."**_

Poco antes de separarse, tomo esos delicados labios dándole un beso tibio, tranquilo, y muy dulce, haciéndola suspirar en el acto. Y tal cual acto de magia hizo aparecer una rosa igual de roja que la autentica sangre que corría por sus venas, y la coloco en aquella espesa melena negra. Viendo como ella se alegraba ante tal genuino acto… lo sabía… Si el lo sabia… su debilidad mas grande, además de el, claro esta… las rosas… le encantaban aquellos botones preciosos con aroma a cielo, y como era de esperar el lo habia descubierto.

Recordaba una vez, un día, una tarde lluviosa, sus hermosas flores, tenian una tela especial para protegerlas de aquella pesada lluvia. El solo miraba, tomando algo de te, sentado en la barra de la cocina del acogedor departamento de Rin, esa tarde de lluvia, como ella salía a la tormentosa lluvia solo a proteger aquellas rojas flores. Ahí supo que esas flores tenian un significado muy grande para ella, que aun no habia compartido con el. Pero solo se dedico a ver y a meditar, a pensar que en algún día, no muy lejano, aquel andel de orbes esmeraldas le diría la historia de las rosas rojas y el especial cariño que le tenía a aquellas. Seria acaso que era un recuerdo de algún familiar?... talvez su madre?... no lo sabría hasta que algún día, al estar así juntos, le diría este amado secreto que tanto protegía su querida niña adorada.

Minutos después de estar protegiendo sus amadas flores, tomo asiento en los cómodos sofás que tenía en su apartamento. Puso sus manos en la cabeza, y con las yemas de sus dedos, relajo sus sienes con total cuidado… Seguia ahí, sentada viendo como la lluvia mojaba la ciudad, momentos después, sentía como un cuerpo tibio se sentaba junto a ella, haciéndola voltear. El tenia otra taza de humeante te en su mano, ofreciendola y Ella tomandola y agradeciendo al instante.

_**  
"…Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation…"**_

Dio un sorbo a su te, y se recargo en el hombro de la persona que amaba mas que a su vida, dándole un delicado beso en la mejillas, y cerrando los ojos, acurrucarse en esos fuertes pectorales. Viendo aquel acto, estiro su brazo para abrazarla y que estuviera más cómoda en sus brazos. Ese era uno de los más tiernos recuerdos que tenia en su mente.

Tomados de las manos y con un par de maletas en sus manos, abordaron el taxi que los dejaría en el aeropuerto para ese viaje que harían, que era demasiado esperado por ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí en el avión, el viaje pasó sin complicaciones, en tranquilidad y en un suspiro. Ambos, ojiverde y ojidorado, o bueno solo por la parte de la ojiverde disfruto de una deliciosa siesta acurrucada con su contraparte y por el otro lado, la contraparte se devoró las paginas de un libro de poesía. Al leer dichas paginas, era poesía descriptiva y muy romántica… era como si estuviera viendo ahí, a su Rin… descrita en tan fabulosos versos románticos. Con los ojos cerrados, la dulce doncella veía un futuro a su alrededor; veía pequeños niños, rubios y de cabello azabache, ellos con hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ojidorados, y en un hermoso aqua que alguna ves se tornaba un tanto gris. Esas eran una de las fantasías del sueño que tenia la dueña de una adorable sonrisa y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

En otro avión pero hacia el mismo destino, se encontraban los familiares de la pareja ganadora del más reciente concurso de baile del país. Tenshi, viendo el azul paisaje, lleno de ovejas esponjadas; Kagome, leyendo un libro de una historia romántica e Inuyasha recargado en el hombro de su esposa tomando una ligera siesta.

Mas tarde, Los 5 bajaban de sus respectivos aviones para poder encontrarse con su equipaje. Ahí se encontraban dos maletas iguales, mismo tamaño, mismo color… todo idénticamente igual. Un par de rubios tomaron por cada extremo aquella maleta, (aun estando la otra, que no la habían visto) y la jalaron con una fuerza impresionante para sacar aquella susodicha maleta de entre todas.  
Al sentir la otra magnitud y fuerza, solo expresaron su molestia con un "Feh," por parte de Inuyasha y un "Mph," de parte de Sesshoumaru. Las contrapartes y el niño de aquellos dos rubios solo se quedaban a la expectativa de sus acompañantes

Al escuchar aquellos sonidos tan reconocidos, exclamaron su enojo.  
"Animal, suelta mi maleta," decía Sesshoumaru enojado tomando su maleta con mucha fuerza.

"Insecto, que no ves que esta no es tu maleta?," decía Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

Por otro lado, la dueña de unos fantásticos ojos esmeraldas, veía la otra maleta que era idéntica a la que se estaban peleando, y decidió abrirla… Ahí encontró algo muy reconocido para ella; era una playera negra de mangas cortas con un estampado de un monstrito de grandes ojos ámbares y una sonrisa muy simpática. Aquella playera fue regalo de Inuyasha en uno de sus cumpleaños, así que esta maleta, lógicamente era de su monstruo Inuyasha.

"Yo puedo reconocer mi maleta a muchos metros a la redonda, así que mas vale que busques tu maleta, queridísimo animal," al escuchar eso, Inuyasha solo bufo, y ya estaba decido a darle de golpes, hasta que una voz se escucho de mas en la discusión. La voz, llamándolos fuertemente a ambos para hacerse notar en esa fuerte discusión.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"

"Que paso monstruo?"

"Si, Preciosa?"

"Inuyasha, mira esto," ahí fue cuando extendió la dichosa playera del monstrito de grandes ojos ámbares.

"mi playera… -decía Inuyasha con una sonrisa, y le entro la duda, y pregunto – donde la encontraste?" le exclamo a Rin su duda.

"Estaba en otra maleta, idéntica a la que están sosteniendo…," decía con el típico sarcasmo que tenia en situaciones como esta.

Ambos rubios volteaban hacia la otra maleta que se encontraba semiabierta de donde la habia abierto Rin. Bufando ante su equivocación, tomo su playera de las manos de Rin, la metió con cierto cuidado y cerro la maleta. Dio unos pasos a donde se encontraban su esposa e hijo, tomo la mano de su esposa, y esta estaba sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hijo, dieron unos cuantos pasos, y con la cara de dolido y un tanto afligido, volteo con su hermano y le hizo una cara fría… igual como se las hacia el a el. Sin duda el alumno aprendió del maestro, dando así, retirarse para tomar un taxi y dirigirse al mismo hotel donde se hospedaría su hermano y la monstruo.

Con los ojos como platos ante tal mirada, Rin solo pudo hacer la siguiente cosa, reírse a todo lo que los pulmones le daban. Sesshoumaru solo veía a su prometida ser… feliz… y sonrió solamente para ella. Dando otra estendruosa carcajada a su vida y a su rostro. Siento tan feliz, lo abrazo de la emoción, y tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al hotel.

_**"…Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady…" **_

  
Ahí, tomados de las manos, decidía que su vida iba a ser completamente feliz, y que era la mayor decisión que habia tomado. Iba ser feliz, con una mujer que lo hacia sentir completamente vivo, que lo hacia sonreír, y sobretodo lo hacia sentir lleno de paz. Desde que su madre falleció, no habia podido tener paz en su interior, ni mucho menos sonreír como lo hacia ahora con su linda Rin. Se veía a si mismo tener una felicidad infinita, y así lo haría, seria feliz, aunque los obstáculos fueran muchos. Pero ahora solo se concentraría en complacerla en absolutamente todo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Hotel **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que emoción que ya estemos aquí!," decía Rin emocionada viendo la gran habitación en la que se hospedaría junto con su novio, estos días de vacaciones. La habitación era de un gran tamaño, cocina integrada, un mini bar, baño con jacuzzi, una pequeña y cómoda sala, balcón con una presciosa vista al mar y lo mejor de todo era una gran cama; en lo que tenia pensando hacer muchas travesuras… de las cuales pensaria y haria en otro momento. En ese mismo instante queria tomar un refrescante paseo por la playa, tomada de la mano del pecado mortal que dejaba las maletas a un lado de la famosa gran cama en la que dormirian… o Tal vez, no lo harian… pero estaria enormemente segura que lo disfrutarian con gran pasión.

"Preciosa?,"

"dime," dijo volteando a donde se encontraba su prometido.

"Podrías abrir los ventanales del balcón?"

"Claro," dijo, para abrir con fuerza los grandes ventanales, respirando el aire puro que daba directamente a la habitación.

Dando una bocanada de aire, de aquel puro aire que se colaba entre aquellos grandes ventanales, preguntó"Rin, donde quieres que deje tus maletas?"

"a un lado de la cama,"

"Claro,"

Dejando a un lado las maletas a un lado de la cama, se concentro en ver aquella reina, y disfrutar la belleza que esta reflejaba solo con admirarla. Solo se preguntaba que si estaria feliz, ahí en ese preciso instante junto a el; recordaba como su madre le decia de pequeño que debia a tartar a todas las mujeres con un genuino respeto, a cada una de ellas.

_**"…You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong…"**_

"Y dime preciosa, que quieres hacer?" decia Sesshoumaru tomando asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás.

"Quiero darme un paseo en la playa… y sabes que mas?," preguntaba con cierta coquetería y un tanto infantil.

"Que quieres preciosa?" decia pícaro al ver el rostro de su linda amada. Ella con la confianza que tenia, se sentó junto a el, pegándose como lapa a el. Y abrazándolo fuertemente aspirando aquel varonil aroma que tanto le gustaba.

"Ir… con el hombre con cuerpo de pecado mortal," decia con unas curiosas chispitas en los ojos… algo curiosas… también traviesas.

"Hombre con cuerpo de pecado mortal?" preguntaba realmente intrigado.

"Si, un hombre que te deje con la boca abierta al verlo pasar," decia soñadora.

Viendo que no obtendría alguna respuesta al respecto, dijo sin inmutarse "iré a cambiarme," dicho esto, se paro de aquel sillón, tomo una maleta pequeña, y se dirigió al baño.

Aprovechando esto, ella también tomo una de sus maletas para dejar ahí, la ropa que traía puesta, ella se habia preparado desde antes en el departamento, y se habia puesto su traje de baño. Se coloco el bloqueador solar y su traje, que era negro, de dos piezas haciendo que su figura luciera fenomenal, pero ella no tenía el conocimiento sobre eso, era demasiado distraída para saberlo; pasaron los minutos y ella estaba completamente lista, pero su querida contraparte no salía del baño. Así que decidió esperarlo ahí en el balcón tan solo un momento para encontrarse con Inuyasha, Kagome y Tenshi, en el hobby del hotel, para dar un paseo a la playa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flash Back** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Monstruo, a las 3 nos vemos en el hobby para darnos una vuelta por la playa y quedarnos un poco ahí, esta bien?"

"claro,"

"le dices al insecto de parte mía, que se traiga su traje de baño, que arreglaremos cuentas en las olas," decia con porte orgullosa y una sonrisa que no se podía quitar con absolutamente nada.

"Aaah si, claro, no te apures querido monstruito," decia con una gran sonrisa detrás de una linda cara.

"Y mas le vale," decia para voltearse e ir junto a su esposa e hijo al elevador de aquel importante hotel.

_"Que se traerán de planes este par?" _se preguntaba para recibir a Sesshoumaru, puesto que habia ido a la recepción del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End of Flash Back** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdida y viendo como las olas se botaban a las rocas, no se percato que el ser con el cuerpo de pecado mortal se acercaba a ella… sigilosamente… Viendo lo tan distraída que se encontraba, decidió acercarse rápido, y apresar aquel regalo del cielo entre sus brazos. Seguia hipnotizada con aquel bello movimiento entre las olas, cuando de pronto sintió un electrizante calor apresarla entre grandes y musculosos brazos.

"Sessh!" gritaba asustada.

"No que muy valiente?," decia con una sonrisa picara.

"No, así no se vale!" dijo haciendo un puchero y sacándole la lengua en forma juguetona.

Apresada en aquellos fuertes y enormes brazos, viéndose totalmente acorralada; El se acercó rápidamente a su cara, junto a sus labios, dijo… "Me gusta cuando haces eso," y de ahí, le robo un fantástico beso que la dejo viendo estrellitas por un momento.

_**"…Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady…"  
**_

Reaccionando dijo… "vamonos que se nos hace tarde," dijo sin respiración después de aquel maravilloso beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron minutos después al hobby del lugar, donde Inuyasha vocifero que el campeonato en las olas se daría en algunos momentos mas, y que el, ganaría. Viendo como su hermano derrochaba todo lo que tenia, pensaba que no le daría el lujo de vencer, y que como siempre el, le ganaría en todo. Después de aquel derroche de orgullo, Felices las cinco personas se dirigieron directamente a la playa donde verían interactuar al par de hermanos, en el surf.

Prepararon sus tablas, mientras que las mujeres que los acompañaban formaban un buen espacio en donde podrían estar en la prominosa playa. El pequeño Tenshi, jugaba con cubetas, y construía lo que era un gran castillo. Las espectadoras eran presentes de una gran batalla en el mar… las olas, eran sus aliadas. Estuvieron vario tiempo en aquel hermoso mar, hasta que decidieron salir, faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer, pero el resplandor que hacia el sol, hacia aquellos hombres era… magnifico… Era ver a un par de dioses jugar sin preocupaciones en aquellas grandes y magnificas olas. La morena de ojos verdes, se acercaba al punto de reunión donde tocaría su amado después de ganarle un par de rounds de surf a su querido hermano. Viendo como escurría de su rubio pelo el agua marina, y ese reflejo… hacían de el, todo un dios griego. Acercándose a ella, y viendo aquel cuerpo, solo deseaba abrazarlo y besar aquellos dulces labios.

"Sessh?"

"si preciosa?" dijo para enterrar la tabla en la arena y abrazarla.

"Estuviste genial," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro… como siempre," dijo así, para poner sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su prometida.

"No seas presumido, ahora… le puedo comunicar algo?" dijo poniendo aquellas delicadas manos en la cadera de su novio.

"Claro, Señorita Sakura,"

"usted Sesshoumaru Youkai, tiene cuerpo de pecado mortal," dijo para bajar aquellas traviesas manos a aquella parte trasera, tan delicada de piel, apretándola a su gusto. (N/A: Yo quiero X333) Dando una gran sonrisa a su repertorio.

"Ah si, y porque dice eso?" también con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Mmm porque me ha dejado usted sin aliento," dijo para quitar las manos de aquella bendita parte de cuerpo y dirigirlas a su cuello, acercarse y a besarlo como si nunca hubiera un fin.

Terminando aquel festín, se acercaron con sus familiares para ponerse de acuerdo a donde irían a cenar y a disfrutar esta dulce velada. Decidieron verse en un par de horas, en el hobby del lugar, he ir a un restaurant que habían visto al pasar por ahí al ir a la playa. Poniéndose algo formal, salieron de sus habitaciones para encontrarse con otros formales Inuyasha y CIA, para ir a disfrutar de una grandiosa cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El clima en el que se concentraban en aquel fino restaurante, era cargado de romanticismo, amor, envidia, y cierto tipo de celos. En aquel bello restaurante se habían topado con algunos viejos amigos de Sesshoumaru; viejos amigos de Finanzas de la universidad. Entre ellos, habían dos importantes: Kouga Ookami e Yaten Takarai. Kouga Ookami lo veía muy seguido por las finanzas de la empresa, además de que era inversionista en la empresa y era una de las personas de confianza del famoso CEO, por el otro lado Yaten Takarai, tenia mucho tiempo de no verlo, y como ahora, Yaten jamás habia perdido esa sonrisa y esa fabulosa carisma que lo caracterizaban.

Yaten Takarai era muy reconocido en el nivel de las empresas por los negocios que, éxito siempre tenian. Pero por otro lado, siempre lo catalogaban como alguien que buscaba mujeres lindas, y que siempre las tenía, sea lo que sea en obstáculos. En este instante no fue la elección, habia dado a relucir que Rin era una candidata perfecta para la lista… pero el ligero problema es que era la novia del famoso e indestructible CEO Sesshoumaru Youkai. De todas formas se las arreglaría para tenerla… sea lo que sea, y como fuera.

"Kouga, Yaten, Ella es Rin Sakura, mi novia y prometida," dijo con su típico gesto, su cara rígida sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

"Me han hablado maravillas de ti Sakura-chan," dijo recibiendo la mano de Rin en un saludo pero este deposito un ligero beso en aquella delicada y pequeña mano. El mayor espectador, Sesshoumaru, viendo como sus amigos se mostraban ante su prometida.

"Ah si?... muchas gracias, pero dígame Rin, Kouga-sama,"

"y tu también, dime Kouga,"

"trato hecho," dijo Rin con una sonrisa, formalizando aun mas aquel respeto.

"Prometida?" pregunto Yaten, que al igual que Kouga, recibió la mano de Rin, y dio tremendo beso en aquella mano. Rin, con delicadeza retiro la mano de aquel hombre, con tez blanca y cabello extremadamente negro, sus ojos color grises, hacían de el, un hombre muy apuesto, un perfecto candidato para cualquier mujer, pero en este caso, sentía inmediatamente las intenciones de aquel recién conocido.

Fingiendo no saber nada, tomo de la mano a su prometido, dando un ligero apretón, como tratando de decirle que habia algo mal, entre aquellas personas recién conocidas. Captando la indirecta, y después seguro lo hablarían. Ahora este singular personaje se apareceria a las vidas de estos protagonistas. Esperemos que sepan llevar la relación intacta como ahora. Por el momento, las presentaciones no se hicieron de esperar

"En un momento los acompaño con un trago, voy a dejar a mi dama en la mesa," dijo Sesshoumaru, dando un giro retirándose de aquella barra en el bar, para dejar a Rin en la mesa que habia reservado su hermano y monstruo para aquella ocasión.

"Preciosa, que sucede?" pregunto con cara llena de confusión y de preocupación, nunca le habia ocurrido algo parecido, y con Rin, era algo en lo que tenia que preocuparse.

"Te lo diré después, no hay que arruinar esta velada," dijo algo insegura, pero en si, mostrando aquella ligera sonrisa.

_**"…Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)…"**_

"estas segura?"

"claro," dijo para depositar un beso en aquellos apetitosos labios. "ahora ve con ellos, aquí te esperaremos," dijo segura, viendo como Kagome, Inuyasha y Tenshi, la veían sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa.

"No me tardare, enseguida regreso," dijo para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraban su mejor amigo y un viejo compañero.

"Y bien?... ustedes dos que hacen aquí?" pregunto con su semblante serio e removible.

"De negocios, ando cerrando un trato de la compañía," decia Kouga.

"Lo mismo,"

"Pero ya era hora de relajarnos y por eso decidimos llegar a relajarnos un poco en este lugar," dijo Kouga relajado con copa en mano, y de nueva cuenta comenzó a hablar, "quiero ya regresar con mi Ayame, pero estos tratos son demasiado tardados… -decia resignado- y tu Sessh-kun? Con tu prometida de vacaciones cierto?, fue por aquel concurso que hiciste verdad?" preguntaba con curiosidad, tenia mucho tiempo de no hablar con su amigo, era de las pocas veces que no estaba con el en algo importante como en aquel concurso de baile. Habia tenido demasiado trabajo en sus empresas, que cuando hablaba con su amigo, era por teléfono, pero solamente para informarle de algunas cosas del trabajo.

Viendo que su amigo no iba a cambiar en dejar de decirle aquel cariño, le contestó "si, ese deseo era de mi padre, y por fin lo pude cumplir, si lo recuerdas?"

"claro que si, era lo que queria para ti e Inuyasha, tu padre Inutashio-sama,"

A sabiendas que no sabia nada de lo que se estaba conversando, decidió comentar "te sirvió mucho ese concurso Sesshoumaru, tienes mas fama empresarial,"

"Si," algo de música se escuchaba en el ambiente, y decidió retirarse con su prometida.

"Muchachos, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, tal vez en otra ocasión tengamos el gusto de volvernos a encontrar," decia diplomáticamente Sesshoumaru.

"Estoy en el Hotel Sunshine, te daré el numero para que me puedas marcar e ir a tomar algunos tragos, te parece?" decia Kouga feliz de poder tener tiempo con su amigo. Tomo una pluma de su saco para apuntar en una servilleta el número del hotel y en que número de habitación lo podía encontrar.

"Estoy en el mismo hotel, solo dame el número de tu habitación,"

"claro," dijo feliz. Entrego la servilleta y así, Sesshoumaru se despidió de ellos, y se dirigió a la mesa con Rin y los demás.

Eligieron varias comidas para cenar, y mientras esperaban; El momento del baile en ese preciso instante comenzó alegraron el ambiente con dichosas canciones de un famoso cantautor, Alejandro Sanz… el famoso español. Y dando lujo a todo lo que sabían, y por la cual estaba en aquel lugar, se pararon y se dirigieron a la cómoda pista de baile. Como todo lo que era, caballeroso ante todo, tomaba firmemente a su pareja, a su lindo angelito Rin.

"Y bien?... que haremos?" preguntaba silenciosa y un tanto tímida al respecto, los viejos amigos de Sesshoumaru la verían actuar, y no sabia exactamente como hacerlo.

El, solamente puso un dedo en sus labios dejándola queda, para lo que después el diría… "solo sientelo… baila…"

"Claro…," decía para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios y dirigirse tímidamente tomada de sus manos al centro de la pista de baile. Como no queriendo fue acercándose a ella para depositarle uno ó mas besos en esa dulce y tibia cavidad que amaba con fervor besar. Las notas de música se comenzaban a escuchar llenándolos por completo de lo que sabían hacer… Bailar. La dulce voz del cantante entonaba las primeras letras, las primeras dulces razones del son de la canción, entonando así… lo que "Quisiera ser,"…

_**"Quisiera ser el dueño, del pacto de tu boca**_

**_Quisiera ser el verbo al que no invitas a la fiesta de tu voz." (1)_**

Movimiento a movimiento, Sentían la música recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo… los dos, bailando unidos en todo momento, sin dejar de tocar sus cuerpos. Una vez más, la melodía los transportaba a un lugar mágico, con un encuentro en realidad fabuloso. Y en más de una vez, el famoso pirata, robaba de su tesoro, más de un cachito de su corazón. Los espectadores, veían enternecidos, algunos con celos, y otros mas, expectantes de lo que haria aquella famosa pareja de baile. Eran reconocidos por sus pasos espontáneos y además, tan buenos para ganar la pupila de quienes los admiraban. Así seguían bailando y disfrutando de eso que tanto les gustaba hacer. Las siguientes notas eran entonadas dulcemente por aquel pirata de enorme corazón… dulces y suaves… para la única oyente de su corazón.

**_"…Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa_**

**_Quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas_**

**_Quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida_**

**_Quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías_**

**_Y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel…"_**

Aquellas dulces palabras al español… retumbaron en sus oídos fuertemente viéndolo una vez mas… viendo como aquel hombre en elegantes vestiduras sentía hacia ella… solo hacia ella. Veía a los espectadores, con la boca abierta ante tanta pasión derrochada en aquella pista de baile. Ahí se daba cuenta, que su amor, era visto no solo en ellos mismos, si no en todos los demás… de alguna u otra forma ese amor que ellos se tenian, hacia que en los demás se contagiara, y estuvieran igual que ellos en aquel momento. Yaten no dejaba de verla, de admirarla… era una joya mas, que descubría, esta vez… un joya mas que el tendría con el.

Uno de los ojidorados del lugar, veía con cierta fiereza en aquella mesa, alguien que alguna vez, habia estado detrás de su Kagome con esa misma fiereza a la cual el lo veía, Kouga Ookami. En sus tiempos de escuela de Leyes, Kouga era uno de los viejos pretendientes de Kagome, que siempre queria estar alado de su amada de alguna u otra forma. Por el momento, lo vigilaría, aunque sabia que el estaba casado con una famosa empresaria como lo era el, no sabia si queria de alguna forma recuperar aquel cariño.

Kouga, habia visto desde hace tiempo a Kagome sentada con aquel 'perrucho' de nombre impronunciable, hermano de su mejor amigo. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, tenia que aceptarlo… pero era para bien… su esposa era magnifica, y lo hacia mas feliz que nunca, convirtiéndolo en un loco y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Talvez 'el perrucho' nunca lo sabría… pero el, admiraba aquel perrucho que le robo el amor de una persona única, y que seria única siempre. En aquel momento, su esposa Ayame, se encontraba en la ciudad atendiendo los negocios de la familia, mientras el, hacia algunas transacciones y contratos en este lado playero de mundo. Todas las noches le hablaba para recordarle, que la amaba mas que a su vida, y que pronto estaria ahí, para quedarse con ella, y cuidarla a ella y a los que vendrían pronto. Feliz por la pareja que veía, y a la otra que estaba bailando, tomo un poco mas de aquel trago que habia pedido momentos antes al barman de aquel restaurante.

Una mirada chocolate veía con ternura a la pareja en aquella pista de baile. Era ver a un par de pájaros moverse con esplendor en aquella pista, en donde las emociones se desbordaban de tan intensas que eran. También veía de reojo a su marido, y este miraba dulcemente en donde se encontraba ella, sin dudarlo tomo su mano y la acaricio dulcemente bajo la mesa de ese famoso y romántico lugar. Otra pequeña mirada, veía como sus padres tomaban sus manos y se veían con ojos enamorados, al ver eso, también dirigió un poco la vista a donde se encontraban sus tíos bailando… como siempre lo solían hacer.

**_"…Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)…"_**

_Al ver_ que su hermano besaba a la pequeña monstruo en esas oportunidades que siempre tenian al momento de bailar, el también quiso hacer lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, decir algunas de las palabras de aquella famosísima canción.

"Kagome?,"

"Si, cariño?" se acerco a el por curiosidad deteniéndose muy cerca de su oído, abrazándolo al instante. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, siempre trataba de buscar su calor… Apuntaba a donde Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaban, y dijo aquellas dulces palabras entonadas en la canción…

**_"…Son de esos besos que ni frío ni calor,_**

_**pero si son de tu boca, también los quiero yo…"**_ dijo suavemente para tomar aquellos delicados labios de Kagome y hacerlo suyos en una bocanada de amor. Se vio sorprendida besando a su marido, jamás lo habia escuchado hablar el español… y diciendo tan dulces frases… eso habia hecho que se enamorara de el, mas que nunca.

La pareja en aquella vista de baile, terminaba una de las pistas que el encargado ponía de aquel cantautor. Siguiendo con un ritmo un poco mas movido coloco la siguiente armonía. Moviendo las caderas hacia un lado y hacia otro, intentarían el baile un tanto en separado. Sus manos los juntarían en este baile. Varias vueltas, y en dicho paso, se tenian que separar un buen tiempo y en algunos metros de distancia.

Simulando su distancia, la misma canción les ayudaba en aquella pequeña actuación que realizarían. Y dijo moviendo sus manos cerca de su corazón, como haciendo un latir de aquel tranquilo y romántico corazón.

**_"…_****_¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío;_**

**_Si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío?..."(2)_**

Sonriendo en aquella ligera actuación, el mejor amigo de Sesshoumaru comenzó a aplaudir en aquella gran hazaña en actuación y todos los que estaban presentes aplaudieran también, y de nueva cuenta, haciendo que los que estaban en la pista, dirigieran una discreta sonrisa por parte de Sesshoumaru y la gran sonrisa por parte de Rin. Enseguida seguia la parte complicada, donde Rin, se haria la difícil.

**_"…¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?_**

**_¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?_**

**_¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?_**

**_¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_**

**_¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero_**

**_y bajará la luna para que juguemos?_**

**_Dime si tú te vas, dime, cariño mío_**

**_quién me va a curar el corazón partío…"_**

Cruzando los brazos, haciéndola de niña enojada, bailaba meneando las caderas y moviendo sus manos hacia adentro y hacia fuera de su cuerpo, dando un gran espectáculo. Se acercaron para terminar la famosa canción, seguían con su acto, en donde Rin se hacia la difícil ante el irresistible encanto que tenia su prometido. Terminaron juntos, moviéndose juntos en medio de la pista de baile, simulando sus molestias enfrente de si mismos, viéndose a los ojos, y viendo como cada uno hacia los pasos que alguna vez habían ensayado. Después terminaron con el tan esperado beso. Ahí fue cuando todo lo que alguna vez habían soñado, se cumplía… los aplausos eran maravillosos a sus oídos. Dieron un par de reverencias, y se dirigieron tomados de la mano, viéndose, a la mesa donde los esperaban.

Bailaron dos piezas, pero esas piezas se bailaron como nunca, con una pasión, con un sentimiento… muy grande…Se sentaron a disfrutar de sus platillos y disfrutaron de la plática que entre ellos habia. En otro lado de aquel restaurante, unos ojos grisáceos veían curiosos aquella relación… aquel par que era tan distinto entre si. Era como el frió y el calor… Distintos entre si, pero que de alguna u otra forma, sea cual sea, se ponían mezclar de una forma sin igual. Así era a sus ojos, frialdad y calor, pero… ¿Qué haria en esta situación?.. Esa era la única pregunta que surcaba entre su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un par de horas estando ahí en el restaurant, disfrutando de todo lo que les podría brindar, se fueron cada quien por su lado, a su habitación, ó dicho sea a ver la calma con la que se encontraba el mar. Inuyasha y Kagome, llevaban a un cansado Tenshi a su habitación, puesto que todo el día se la habia pasado jugando con su papá y tío; mientras que las damas se encontraban bronceándose en un lugar apartado de donde se encontraba la presencia masculina.

Llegaron agotados, quitándose las ropas después de haber dejado a Tenshi seguro en su cuarto a puerta cerrada y tal vez, con algún impedimento para llegar hacia ellos en la mañana. Inuyasha veía a Kagome, que esta se encontraba bajándose el zipper de su vestido lentamente, distraída, sentada en la gran cama de la habitación. El que solo se encontraba con su par de boxers negros ajustados a su cuerpo, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, para 'ayudarle' a despojarse de sus demás prendas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Warning: Lime -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus sandalias se encontraban en el suelo, su yukata (3) se encontraba a un lado de ella, mientras se quitaba el fino vestido de diseñador que portaba, solo le faltaba poco con el zipper, cuando sintió unas tibias manos retirarle por completo el vestido. Agradeciendo el favor, se quito aquel bello vestido de encima, y no sintiendo las intenciones de su contraparte, se lo quito, lo dejo encima de una silla y justamente cuando iba a ponerse la yukata encima, fue cuando las fuertes manos de su esposo la detuvieron.

"Inu-," ahí fue cuando se entero de los 'malévolos' planes de su esposo. La besaba profundamente y sin interrupciones, solo sintiendo la tibia y delicada piel de su esposa moviéndose contra su cuerpo. La fue tomando contra la cama, mientras ella solo suspiraba ante las caricias que el le propiciaba.

**_"…Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation…"_**

"Inuyasha, que pasará con Tenshi?" preguntaba Kagome acalorada mientras su esposo retiraba las prendas que aun le estorbaban para su siguiente oficio.

"No pasará nada, solo no dejare que grites… -dijo poniendo un dedo encima de aquellos delicados labios- tan fuerte…," ante tal revelador comentario, solo se sonrojo y golpeo ligeramente el hombro de su esposo, y así siguió besándolo y acariciándolo. El tiempo transcurrió rápido y solo se escuchaban los suspiros y ligeros gemidos que daba Kagome. Las delicias de caricias de su esposo eran de lo mejor, y no podía resistirse a eso. Desnudos ya se encontraban, piel contra piel, besándose y descubriéndose cada uno. Inuyasha se encontraba besando cada centímetro de piel de su esposa, y lo encontraba haciéndolo sin parar. Ella veía los choques eléctricos ante sus ojos, era tan grande el placer que tenia al encontrarse así.

"Lista?" preguntaba Inuyasha después de haber preparado a su querida para aquel gran momento. Sin dudarlo, ella en un movimiento afirmativo, dijo que si. Luego de eso, no se entero de ella ni un segundo mas, solo se concentraba para no gritar para no despertar al pequeño resultado de ese sexo tan salvaje que tenia con su esposo.

Entraba y Salía, rápida y fuertemente, luego comenzó a bajar la velocidad y hacer penetraciones profundas para después relajarse y liberar su esencia en su esposa. Minutos pasaron y la esencia hacia su aparición, ambos rendidos se quedaron así… unidos, como uno, esperando la relajación de sus cuerpos.

Y esperando se fueron quedando poco a poco dormidos, Inuyasha trato de salir de Kagome, pero la misma no lo dejo "se muy bien, quédate así," decia para acurrucarse más a el y quedar totalmente dormida. Viendo la situación, estiro las restregadas sabanas y las acerco hacia ellos para dormir entre las mismas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Termino del Lime -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Tanto…

La otra pareja se encontraba caminando con los zapatos en mano por la orilla del mar... Sintiendo la arena recorrer sus pies… sintiendo aquella agua fría recorrer sus dedos, así se encontraban. Felices, riendo, y besándose…se encontraba Sesshoumaru y Rin... No pudiendo creer en la situación en la que estaban. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, y en como habían bailado esta noche… Su preciosa se veía completamente feliz, y le alegraba que pudiera colaborar en eso. La contemplaba viendo el mar, sus olas, las estrellas y sobretodo la luna, que en ese preciso momento, se veía tan hermosa. Sin duda le daba varios recuerdos a la mente… pero, algo que seria hermoso, era recordar este preciso momento en algún tiempo en el futuro.

**_"…Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady…"_**

Tomados de las manos caminaban por la playa para acercarse a su hotel, sin perderse del espectáculo que les brindaba el ambiente… Una luna hermosa, grande y su brilloso reflejo ante las olas del mar. Platicaban de muchas cosas mientras se dirigían a su destino; y así, Rin de la nada, tomo asiento en la arena para contemplar por un momento mas, aquella maravilla.

"Pequeña, que haces?" preguntó Sesshoumaru, cuando vio a Rin sentarse en la arena.

"Viendo la luna… -suspiró- es realmente hermosa, no lo crees?"

Se sentó a lado de ella, y contestó "si, pero no mas que tú," luego tomó aquellos labios presos en un delicioso beso.

Aquel inocente beso, los llevo a recostarse en aquella limpia arena, y disfrutaron mas aquel beso. Sesshoumaru pensaba que iban a tener muchas sesiones de aquel beso durante la madrugada, y talvez en la mañana siguiente, pero al ver que su preciosa bostezaba, querría decir que su deseo no seria cumplido hasta después.

"Preciosa, vamos a la habitación, se me antoja algo de te," decia Sesshoumaru levantándose de la arena y después ayudando a Rin.

"Si, además ya es algo noche para que estemos aquí cerca del mar," decia tomando sus zapatos de nuevo.

Así, se encaminaron al hotel que se encontraba a varios metros de ahí; Entraron a su habitación, y mientras Rin se cambiaba, Sesshoumaru preparaba el té. Rin salía del tocador, y Sesshoumaru servia el te en tazas, le entrego una a Rin, y le dijo que lo esperara a cambiarse, y se lo tomarían juntos. Su pijama era de color lila, un ligero y corto short, con una blusa de tiritos la acompañaban. Tomo ambas tazas y sentandose espero paciente a Sesshoumaru, bostezó un par de veces cuando el antes mencionado llego solamente con un boxer negro a sentarse alado de Rin. Ella le dío su taza y comenzaron a beberlo lentamente.

"…Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady…"

"Que rico Sessh," decia poniendo la taza en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de aquella sala. Se acurruco en el, y siguió viendo el espectáculo, que era la luna junto a sus brillantes estrellas

"De nada preciosa," también el dejo su taza, para abrazar a la pequeña que tenia junto. Pasaron unos momentos así, y el decidió hablar "y dime, que quieres hacer mañana?..." Al no recibir respuesta algunos segundos después, bajo su mirada para ver la cara de su preciosa, y descubrió que esta estaba totalmente dormida.

"Te amo preciosa," dijo susurrando a su oído y dejando un beso en su frente, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, en la mañana recogería aquellas tazas todavía calientes de te, seguramente disfrutarian de ellas, luego. Rin se sujetaba fuertemente de el, y acurrucándose mas para sentir mas cerca su calor; Eso hizo saber que ella lo necesitaba así o más en esos momentos.

Estiro las sabanas y la deposito ahí, dándole de nueva cuenta un beso en la frente y musito un "dulces sueños preciosa,"; Apago las luces de la mesita de noche que tenía a lado de su parte en la cama, estiro las sabanas, se acerco un poco a Rin, pasando uno de su brazos, para abrazar el cuerpo de Rin y se durmió. En la madrugada, un pequeño cuerpo musitaba su nombre y buscaba su calor. Sintiendo a Rin buscándole, se estiro hasta encontrarla y la abrazo fuertemente dándole su calor. Así ambos, dormían pacíficamente con la luna y estrellas de testigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Este capitulo salio al horno con… 22 paginas…**

**Traducciones/ Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Frags: "Quisiera Ser" – Alejandro Sanz**

**(2) Frags: "Corazón Partío" – Alejandro Sanz**

**(3) Yukata –** vestimenta: como una bata que se pone antes de una ropa cómoda para dormir, dicho sea, la pijama.

**Nota de la Autora 7-sep-07: **Espero que les haya gustado el cap… de ahora en adelante los capítulos eran mas o menos de esta magnitud… me retiro, y se cuidan mucho… Espero sus reviews con ansias, ya que estos me dan un ánimo impresionante…

**14-feb-08, 2da nota de la autora.** Chicas, yo se que esta historia se ha hecho aburidda y monotona por lo menos, ahorita estoy atascada de tarea, de estrés por todo lo que próximamente va a venir en mi carrera y etc… solo espero que la historia salga a flote… tenia pensado que ya tenia dos capitulos adelantados, y que creen, este es el ultimo que queda… asi que bueno, se tardara el proximo capitulo y pues de ese tiempo, espero que salgan tres capitulos para acabar lo mas pronto posible esta historia y ojala se vengan mas ideas que pongan mas entusiasmo a esta historia. A pesar de todo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me avisan si les gusto ó no. Se cuidan muchisimo y aquí seguiremos.

au revoir!

HawkA.


End file.
